Um solteirão e uma pequena dama
by TatayaBlack
Summary: Draco Malfoy vivia tranquilamente sua solteirisse até que um dia o mundo caiu sobre sua cabeça. Agora ele tinha dois problemas: acaba de descobrir que é pai, e precisa desesperadamente de uma babá.
1. 00Presente de grego

**Um solteirão e uma pequena dama**

**Por: **Tataya Black

**Beta:** Ly Anne Black

**Prólogo: Presente de Grego**

Draco Malfoy era um cara de vinte e seis anos, bem sucedido e solteiro. Vivia tranquilamente a sua vida, era sozinho e, por isso, dava conta de todos os seus problemas. Era bonito, tinha qualquer mulher que quisesse. Enfim, ele se achava "o cara".

Essa era a definição dele de si mesmo há um ano atrás, era isso que ele achava que era. Estava tudo bem daquele jeito, mas não é incrível como a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar em poucos minutos? Como o mundo que você criou para você, pode cair na sua cabeça de repente. A vida de Draco mudou quando ele acordou uma manhã com o seu mordomo dizendo que havia um presente para ele lá embaixo.

"- Presente? Você não poderia deixar para me acordar mais tarde? O presente não vai sair andando."

"- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Perdão Sr. Malfoy, é que hoje eu saio de férias, e realmente achei que seria melhor o senhor dar uma olhada no "presente" o mais rápido possível."

"- Tudo bem, já vou descer."

Ele foi. Ele não podia imaginar como tudo iria mudar a partir do momento que descesse as escadas. Se soubesse com certeza continuaria dormindo pelo menos por mais alguns minutos. Colocou o hobby e desceu as escadas calmamente, para encontrar uma mala cor de rosa, "Quem me daria uma mala? Ainda por cima rosa!" esse foi o pensamento dele naquele momento. Olhou para Jason (o mordomo) interrogativamente, que pediu que ele se aproximasse e o entregou um bilhete.

"- Veio junto com a mala."

"- Obrigado Jason."

Ele leu o conteúdo rapidamente, uma ex-namorada de Draco tinha resolvido que era a vez dele de cuidar da "nossa responsabilidade", como ela mesma frisou no bilhete. Ele continuou sem entender nada. Foi então que Jason deu um passo para trás e Draco pode ver que a "nossa responsabilidade" tinha cerca de cinco anos e cabelos loiros presos em um lacinho cor de rosa. Sem contar o fato que tinha olhos azuis acinzentados, que o olhavam de um jeito que o fez sentir um certo pesar.

"- Meu Deus! Uma criança! - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer."

"- E parece que é sua filha, Sr. Malfoy - disse Jason sorrindo para a menina."

"- Minha filha - passou a mão pela cabeça de forma desolada."

"- Desejo boa sorte ao senhor, - disse Jason indo em direção a ala dos empregados - acho que já esta na minha hora, adeus Sr. Malfoy."

"- Ei Jason, você não pode me abandonar aqui com essa menina !"

"- Desculpe senhor, mas acho que a melhor coisa a fazer nesse momento é tentar se entender com a menina e logo depois achar uma babá. Eu não deixaria sua filha com um elfo doméstico. Adeus. - ele simplesmente foi embora, deixando Draco sozinho com a menina que o encarava."

"- O que eu faço com você? - ela o encarou e deu um sorrisinho sapeca."

Pelo menos ele achava que a vida dele não podia ficar pior. Ou podia? Acredite, podia. Não tinha com quem deixar a menina, e se lembrou que tinha uma reunião em vinte minutos.

Continua... 

**N/B:** Eu já te disse, amei o prólogo! E nossa loirinhas querida, nem adianta ela fazer essa carinha de santa, que é a última coisa que essa pestinha é! Resta ver como Draco vai se virar no posto de pai! Algo me diz que vem confusão por ai, huahauhauh!

**N/A:** Bem... eu gosto bastante dessa fic. Finalmente meu projeto pós Peças do Destino, está no ar. Eu adoro muito os caps que estão por vir, mas sou obrigada a dizer que só rola atualização se tiver review na caixinha. Então bjokitas pra kem leu. 

**Tataya Black**


	2. 01Meu reino por uma babá

**Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy todo gostosão não me pertence, infelizmente. Mas todos os outros personagens desse cap saíram da minha criativa, mas nem tanto assim, mentezinha!**

**Cap. 01 - Meu reino por uma babá**

A menina estava sentada em uma cadeira observando Draco andar para lá e para cá na frente dela. Ele não tinha a menor noção sobre o que fazer com a menina, mas uma coisa ele sabia, ela só podia ser uma Malfoy, era só olhar para ela, mesmo que ele quisesse não podia negar, até porque fez as contas e realmente teve um caso com a mãe da menina há cinco anos atrás. Draco parou de andar e ficou na frente da menina.

-Oi. - ele disse meio incerto.

-Oi. - a menina disse alisando o cabelo da boneca que estava no seu colo.

-Foi a sua mãe que te trouxe aqui?

-Foi - ela ainda olhando a boneca.

-Você sabe se ela ainda esta na cidade?

-Não.

-Não sabe, ou ela não esta? - disse ele torcendo que a mãe da menina ainda estivesse na cidade, para que ele pudesse tentar resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

-Não, - ela levantou os olhos da boneca e olhou dentro dos olhos de Draco - não posso contar.

-Por que não?

-Vem aqui - ela o chamou flexionando o dedo indicador, Draco aproximou a cabeça até perto da face da menina - é seguedo - ela disse cochichando lentamente.

-Mas você pode me falar, eu não conto para sua mãe que você me contou.

-Não! - disse a menina parecendo horrorizada com o que Draco havia acabado de dizer - Eu pometi.

-Prometi - ele a corrigiu.

-Você também pometeu?

-Não. - ele disse emburrado e balançou a cabeça. A menina tinha problemas com o "R", ele percebeu. - Então você vem comigo ao escritório, estou atrasado.

-Tá.

Draco andou até a lareira e analisou, detestava viajar via pó de flú, mas a menina era muito novinha, não queria aparatar com ela.

-Ei, você já viajou pela lareira?

-Já sim. Mamãe me leva quando faz compas.

-Compas? - perguntou Draco com cara de dúvida.

-É, compas. Sapato, oupa, binquedo.

-Ah tá - e a mente de Draco começou a trabalhar rapidamente, então ele teve uma idéia - e onde sua mãe te leva para fazer compras?

-Lá no Bico - ela olhou para Draco apertando os olhos em sinal de dúvida - você sabe onde é o Bico?

-Bico?

-É, Bico Dional.

-No Beco Diagonal? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça - E onde você mora?

-Eu móo na minha casa.

-Tá, então preste a atenção, nós vamos de lareira para o meu escritório e você vai ficar quietinha até eu terminar minha reunião, tudo bem? - disse Draco com uma paciência forçada, e a menina fez que sim com a cabeça.

Draco achou melhor não insistir com a menina sobre a mãe, ou onde elas moram, precisava primeiro ganhar a confiança dela, e ele já tinha uma boa idéia sobre isso, mas só depois da reunião. Uma coisa ele sabia, elas deviam morar nos arredores de Londres, já que freqüentavam o Beco Diagonal, agora pensando melhor, elas podiam morar em qualquer lugar, toda a comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra fazia compras no Beco.

Ele pegou a menina no colo, vestiu a capa e a colocou sobre a pequena. Entrou na lareira segurando a menina com um braço e a outra mão bem cheia de pó de flu.

-Empresas Malfoy - ele disse em alto e bom som.

Assim que chegou a empresa, Draco limpou a fuligem dele e da menina com a varinha, a botou no chão. Ela o olhou e estendeu a mão.

-O que você quer?

-Dá a mão.

Ela o olhava como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia a se fazer. Draco segurou logo a mão da menina, não tinha muito tempo a perder, já estava atrasado. Foi andando com ela até a porta de seu escritório, onde parou para falar com a secretária.

-Que linda garotinha Sr. Malfoy, de quem é? - a menina se escondeu atrás das pernas de Draco.

-Minha - ele ignorou a cara de interrogação que a secretária fez e tentou tirar a menina de trás de suas pernas - tenho um trabalho para você. Me consiga uma babá, tem que ter jeito com crianças, como você pode perceber ela não gosta de qualquer um.

-Sim. Mais alguma coisa?

-A babá poderia ter alguma experiência com enfermagem de preferência. Escute bem Margareth, eu preciso muito de uma babá, e tem que ser uma ótima babá. Consiga-me uma até o final do dia. Diga que o salário ela pode discutir comigo, e o horário é integral com uma folga por semana.

-Sim senhor, mas hoje a tarde é muito cedo me dê até amanhã.

-Não! Nem pensar! Fique com a menina hoje, pelo menos durante a reunião.- a loirinha se agarrou com força nas pernas de Draco, mas ele conseguiu solta-la - Ei vá com ela pequenininha! - a menina olhou para ele quase implorando para não ficar com a secretária, mas percebeu que o loiro não estava para a brincadeira, e foi se sentar na mesa da secretária - Srta. Pool, a babá o mais rápido possível.

-Claro Sr. Malfoy.

A reunião foi no mínimo interessante. Estava tudo certo, ele seguindo a linha de "façam o que eu ´tô' dizendo porque quem manda aqui sou eu" e os outros obedecendo, Draco sempre teve o respeito dos seus funcionários por ser um chefe linha dura.

Depois que a guerra acabou e os pais de Draco morreram, ele resolveu ampliar os negócios e comprou a fábrica da Nimbus, uma das coisas que Draco mais gostava na vida era Quadribol, então nada melhor do que trabalhar diretamente para ele, isso sem levar em consideração que era o maior esporte mágico, e o ramo de vassouras é de alta rentabilidade.

Mas como nem tudo são flores, estava tudo indo bem, até que a Srta. Pool apareceu na sala de reunião com a menina que não parava de chorar no colo.

-Desculpe interromper Sr. Malfoy.

-O que foi, Srta. Pool?

-A menina não para de chorar, ela esta começando a ficar roxa. - Draco se levantou e foi até ela.

-Me dá ela aqui. Pode ir. Volta aqui. - ela já estava quase na porta quando ele a mandou voltar, notou impaciência no rosto dela mas ignorou - Já conseguiu a babá?

-Sim senhor. Uma pessoa de ótima índole, formada em enfermagem, e adora crianças. Estará amanhã bem cedo na sua casa.

-Obrigado, agora saia.

Analisando a situação, ele tinha vários homens o olhando segurar uma menina de forma desajeitada, e ele tinha uma menina que agora começava a dar uns risinhos, - atitude estranha para quem chorava histericamente a alguns - mas ele tinha uma babá a caminho. Nada iria estragar o dia de Draco, mesmo que os diretores de administração, publicidade e vendas, o ficassem olhando estranho pelo resto da semana.

-O que aconteceu com você? - ele perguntou assim que botou a menina no chão.

-Fuei o dedo.

-Furou com o quê? - Draco já estava entendendo bem no dialeto da menina.

-O negócio de esquevê.

-A pena? Todo esse escândalo por causa da pena?

- Doeu. - os olhinhos dela estavam bastante cinzas e cheios de lágrimas, e ela fez um beicinho para completar o rostinho de auto piedade.

-Tá, tudo bem, senta ali e fica quietinha.

A menina se sentou em uma cadeira vaga na mesa de reunião, com uns lápis e algumas folhas de papel. Draco continuou a reunião estavam discutindo o novo designer da Nimbus 10 000. Ele detestou esse nome. Aliás ele detesta coisas que tem nome de números, Draco acha que para algo ser autentico ele tem que ter um nome por extenso. Um nome que ao ouvir a pessoa se lembre automaticamente do produto. Mas o problema dele sempre foi dar nomes as coisas. Nada do que ele teve ao longo da vida tinha um nome. A coruja dele ele chamava de coruja. A coleção de aranhas, que ele ganhou quando tinha dez anos, para ele eram só "as aranhas". Ele nunca deu nome a nada.

A nova Nimbus ficou com número no nome e mesmo o designer estando pré definido, a reunião durou algumas horas. Quando Draco olhou para a menina, pensou que ela era quem estava se dando bem, bebendo suco e comendo pipoca enquanto ele debatia sobre como queria o feitiço de acomodação da nova linha de vassouras.

Quando enfim a reunião acabou já era a hora do almoço. Draco resolveu por em prática o plano para tentar descobrir algo sobre a localização sobre a mãe da menina. Se levantou da cabeceira da mesa, vestiu a capa e foi andando seguido da pequena, parou em frente a secretária e ordenou que ela desmarcasse os compromissos da tarde, já que não eram tão importantes assim. Draco se encaminhou ao elevador e apertou o botão.

O elevador chegou, ele abriu a porta para a menina entrar, mas ela não estava perto dele. Draco olhou em volta e viu a menina parada em frente a porta do escritório.

-O que foi?

-Dá a mão - ela estendeu a mãozinha que Draco segurou enquanto rolava os olhos impaciente.

Os dois entraram no elevador e a menina não largava da mão de Draco. Assim que saíram do prédio, Draco a levou para uma sorveteria. Sentou numa das mesas do lado de fora, as cadeiras eram de palha fazendo bem um estilo verão praiano, o que não fazia o estilo de Londres, mas era bem interessante. Estavam numa sorveteria trouxa, Draco detestava lugares trouxas, mas não estava com tempo para ir ao Beco Diagonal. As crianças estavam na rua, como era período de férias, elas lotavam lojas de doces e sorveterias como a que eles estavam.

-E então, qual sabor você quer

-Moango! - ela disse com um sorriso gracioso.

Draco pediu ao garçom a maior taça de sorvete de morango que a sorveteria produzisse. Ele sabia que não devia dar tanto doce a uma criança pequena, mas era por uma boa causa, julgava ele. O garçom trouxe o sorvete e os olhos da menina se encheram de felicidade quando viram a taça, ela abriu o maior sorriso do mundo.

-Aqui está - disse o garçom deixando o sorvete em cima da mesa. -Obigada. - disse a pequena para o garçom. Ela pegou a colher e antes que pudesse encostar no sorvete, Draco o tirou de seu alcance - Ei, é meu!

-Nada disso, eu que paguei, ele é meu - disse ele tirando a colher da mãozinha dela.

-Mas você ainda não pagou! Me devolve!

-Mas vou pagar. É meu - vendo a carinha chorosa da menina ele acrescentou - mas eu posso te dar se eu quiser.

-Pode?

-Posso. Se eu quiser.

-E você qué?

-Depende. Se você me disser onde sua mãe mora, eu te dou.

-Ahh - a menina arregalou os olhos com os olhos com a proposta - tudo bem, mas me dá o sôvete!

-Primeiro o endereço.

-Pimeio o sôvete.

Ele olhou meio de lado para a menina, mas cedeu, deu o sorvete. Depois que ela terminou, toda lambuzada de rosa, a menina deu o endereço de onde morava. Disse exatamente, a rua e o número da casa. Devia ter sido instruída pela mãe, caso se perdesse em algum lugar, para saber informar onde morava. Draco guardou bem a informação, no dia seguinte iria resolver o seu problema.

Continua...

**N/B:** A Annie é a coisa mais linda do mundo! Eu vou roubar ela pra mim, eu juro que vou! E, than-than-than-than, quem será a babá da mocinha? Huhauahushuahhah, vejo problemas! Só espero q Annie sobreviva à essa montanha de sorvete que Draco deu pra ela, se não, não vai restar nenhum fio de cabelo loiro na cabeça oca dele!

Eu amo mt ela pedindo p ele dar a mão! Draco q se cuide, ela vai acabar derretendo o coração de gelo dele!

Beijinhos! 

Ly.

**N/A:** Esse cap é todo cut! E tá maior q o primeiro, e isso é bem legal, os outros cap's tendem a ficar do tamanho desse. Gostaram da interação do Draco com a filha? Me mandem um reviewzinho please!

Eu também estou com uma fic novinha em folha no ar, q é em parceria com a Lika Slyntherin, se chama **BIG HOGWARTS BRASIL** é um monte de zueira junto, tá ficando bem legalz!

Agradecimentos:

**Mari Tonks - **Oi! A Gina já já aparece na fic, e vai continuar com a gente por mto tempo! Acho q no cap 3 vc vai vê-la! Aguarde! (rsrs ficou parecendo chamada de novela q vai estreiar! Rsrs) Bjokitas.

**BeLLe M Potter - **Oie, o prólogo é realmente fófix! Rsrs Aliás, eu axu essa fic uma gracinha. Espero q continue gostando! BJUXX

**ThAtYzInhA CaPa - ** Ai! Nathy bota as mãos na bochecha Q Felicidade feliz ver gente gostando de USUPD! E aí, nem demorei com a postagem né?

**Catarina - ** Tá aí Catty (olha só, eu cheia de intimidade! rs) Os cap's são postados semanalmente! Rs.. Bjunzinhu

**Rebeca - ** É Beca já te vi em alguns review's meus! Obrigada por querer acompanhar USUPD! Esse é meu trabalho mais fofuxo! E tbm toh doida pra ver no q isso vai dar! BJUX

**Zé - ** Zééééééééé Q alegria alegre imensa invade meu coração nesse momento da minha vida! Vc lendo fic de menina! Rsrs Q bom q gostou! Mas vc sabe q msm q não tivesse gostado eu ia te obrigar a ler de qualquer jeito! Rsrs Te lóvu para forever! Bjinhu da Maria. 

**Arwem Mione- ** Camyyy! Ver vc na caixinha de review wh sempre bom! E o Draco, realmente, ele é o cara! E a pekeninha eh a coisa mais fofinha do mundo todo! Mas ainda vai aprontar das suas. Te contei amiga? Li o primeiro cap de Green Eyes e nem tive tremelikes ainda! Bjokitas.

E um bjinhu pekinininho pra quem leu e não deixou review! Ei, mas não fike aí com essa cara, vc ainda pode receber um grande BEIJAUMZAUM todo especial! É só deixar de preguiça e apertar o Go aí embaixo, tá vendo? É meio roxinho, uma gracinha de botão! Rsrs

VLW  
**Tataya Black**


	3. 02Era só o que me faltava

Capítulo betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 10 de Março de 2006.

_**Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy todo gostosão não me pertence, infelizmente. A Gina também não. Mas todos os outros personagens desse cap saíram da minha criativa, mas nem tanto assim, mentezinha! Ah! E facul da Gina eu tbm inventei!** _

**N/A: Só uma explicaçãozinha! Essa fic eu tinha planejado há muito tempo, aliás ela ia se chamar Um solteirão e um bebê, mas aí resolvi fazer da filhinha do Draco uma criança que fala, pq achei q ia ser mais legal, mas enfim, esse cap foi reescrito para se adaptar a nova idéia, e na época da primeira versão eu não sabia ainda (p/ vc ver como faz tempo isso!) que a Gina chamava Ginevra. E como eu toh junto na batalha da comunidade do orkut que a Rafinha fez dizendo que não aceitamos outro nome pra Gina q não Virginia, ficou Virginia. É isso! **

**Cap. 02 - Era só o que me faltava **

Até que ele estava resolvendo as coisas de uma forma razoavelmente boa, a menina dormiu no quarto dele, numa cama improvisada, por mais que Draco não entendesse de crianças não deixaria a pobrezinha sozinha. Agora era só esperar a babá chegar e tudo estaria resolvido. Então ele poderia começar a procurar a maluca da Kimberly, ainda mais agora que tinha o endereço, que mãe maluca é essa que abandona uma criança? E ele, que pode até ser o que qualquer um chamaria de livre, mas não é um total irresponsável, tomaria as atitudes cabíveis para tornar essa menina uma Malfoy.

Acordou pela manhã extremamente cansado, a criança ficou até tarde acordada e não o deixava dormir, parecia que aquela menina tinha algum problema com Draco, parecia que adorava fazê-lo passar papel de bobo. Falando em menina cadê ela? Draco se levantou de súbito, a criança não estava no quarto. "Ai Merlin foi um sonho! Diz que foi sonho! Não tem criança nenhuma", esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Draco. Respirou aliviado. Mas quando olhou para a mesa perto da cama ele avistou a malinha rosa. "Não era sonho, mas então cadê a menina?" ele pensou. Olhou em todo o canto do quarto e nada da criança, ele não podia perder uma menina, ninguém simplesmente perdia uma menina dentro de casa. Foi quando ele ouviu o risinho da criança, vinha lá debaixo.

Draco desceu as escadas correndo. Quando chegou ao primeiro andar, a menina estava no colo de uma mulher ruiva que estava de costas para ele. "Mas quem era essa mulher?" ele pensou. Só então se lembrou que estava aguardando a babá

-Bom dia, a senhora deve ser a babá?

-Sim - ela virou-se para ele, tinha um rosto angelical e estava sorrindo, mas o sorriso se desfez levemente quando ela o olhou. O observou durante alguns segundos, parecia que o analisava, como se estivesse levando algo em consideração - Bom dia Sr. Malfoy, o senhor tem uma linda menina, agora com licença - ela o entregou a criança nos braços e ia se dirigindo à porta.

-Ei, onde a senhora vai?

-Desculpe tê-lo importunado, se soubesse que se tratava de quem se trata não teria vindo tomar seu tempo - essa frase soou levemente sarcástica aos ouvidos de Draco.

-Minha senhora...

-Senhorita.

-A senhorita - ele corrigiu educadamente - poderia ao menos se apresentar, minha secretária me deu ótimas referências suas, a senhorita poderia me dizer por quê não quer trabalhar especificamente para mim?

-Já que é assim - ela parou, e respirou fundo - eu sou formada em enfermagem bruxa pela Faculdade de Correção da Saúde Magica Rufus Russel da Escócia, isso depois de cursar Hogwarts onde o senhor fez o favor de tornar a minha vida e dos meus amigos um inferno.

-Você estudou em Hogwarts na minha época? - "não é possível, eu me lembraria desse rosto, uma mulher linda assim jamais passaria despercebida por mim, não por mim" ele pensou.

-Exatamente Malfoy, agora com licença.

-Ei, seu nome pelo menos.

-Vírginia Weasley.

É claro que ele se lembrava dela, não do rosto porque nunca fez muita questão. Ela era a menorzinha daquele monte de Weasleys cabeças vermelhas. "Que interessante uma Weasley trabalhando para mim, isso sim provaria a soberania dos Malfoys" ele pensou. Mas acabou achando melhor deixa-la ir, não pediria ninguém para trabalhar para ele, muito menos uma Weasley.

Quando ela alcançava a porta algo incrivelmente terrível aconteceu (algo o dizia que ele já devia esperar por uma dessa!) a menina começou a chorar, choro era apelido para o que ela estava fazendo, ela esperneava, se debatia, Draco nunca tinha visto algo assim. A tal da Virgínia voltou imediatamente até a menina e a colocou com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. E a menina o que fez? Parou de chorar. Ele ficou apenas olhando aquela cena, o que ele ia fazer? Não era nada correto uma Weasley embalar uma Malfoy, mas naquele momento isso não o importou nem um pouco. Draco daria um baú cheio de galeões para quem fizesse a criança se acalmar, sendo quem quer que fosse.

Como a criança agora estava calma, Virgínia a entregou nos braços de Draco, e retirou-se sem nenhuma palavra, então recomeçou a choradeira. Já era, a criança se apegou a Weasley como chicle baba de dragão em cabelo. E Draco, como o chefe da casa, como o pai da criança, teve que tomar a atitude mais humilhante da sua vida.

-Srta. Weasley, eu entendo a sua negativa com relação ao emprego, mas como a senhorita pode perceber a menina é um tanto quanto nervosa, e já se apegou a senhorita. Seria uma crueldade deixar essa criança nas mãos dos elfos domésticos - ao mencionar isso ela levantou levemente as sobrancelhas ("isso ai! Deu certo!" pensou Draco - até que eu possa finalmente encontrar uma outra babá com inúmeros quantitativos curriculares como a senhorita. Peço-lhe que aceite o emprego, não será por muito tempo, lhe explicarei a situação e creio que a senhorita irá entender, estou procurando a mãe da menina, e espero que ela não tarde em voltar. - a feição no rosto dela agora era de pena ao olhar a criança ("isso ai! Já tá no papo!" pensou ele) - E devo acrescentar que a senhorita não terá muito contato com a minha pessoa, já que fico no escritório durante todo o dia, e minhas atividades sociais noturnas são intensas. - o rosto dela abriu um leve sorriso ( "Consegui! Eu sou bom nisso!" pensou).

-A situação está bem clara para mim Sr. Malfoy, eu não deixaria uma criança aos cuidados dos elfos e nem do senhor - a menção a Draco realmente não o agradou - já que é por pouco tempo, eu fico com ela. Qual o nome da linda menininha?

-Nome? Não sei. - ele não tinha pensado no nome, não estava no bilhete, e Draco se acomodou em chamá-la de menina ou criança. Mas ela precisava de um nome, nenhum Malfoy era um sem nome, um sem nome era um ninguém, e ser um Malfoy já era por si só ser alguém . Ele olhou para a menina no colo da Weasley e perguntou - Qual o seu nome?

-Annie - ela levantou a cabeça do colo de Virgínia e olhou para Draco - Annie Joulie Ritchie.

-Que bonito nome, Annie - disse Gina olhando para a menina - como você não sabia o nome dela? Você é o pai!

-Acontece que eu sei disso a exatamente - ele olhou no relógio - 25 horas.

-Tudo bem Malfoy. E agora? - perguntou Gina impaciente, enquanto botava Annie no chão.

-E agora o que?

-Vou permanecer aqui durante pouco tempo eu sei, mas preciso me alojar, conversar sobre os honorários, folgas, e tudo mais.

-Ah claro! Droga o Jason foi embora ele sabe dessas coisas... - Draco coçou a cabeça em sinal de confusão, olhou para Gina que o olhava como se ele fosse patético, então ele fez uma pose de quem sabe das coisas - você vai dormir no quarto ao lado do quarto da... - ele olhou para a menina que agora alisava os cabelos da boneca, sentada no chão - Annie. Os honorários minha secretária discute com você e a folga, como você já sabe é uma por semana, aos sábados, não, aos sábados não, aos domingos. Isso, aos domingos.

-Entendi Malfoy, e...

-Senhor Malfoy - Draco a interrompeu.

-Entendi Senhor Malfoy - Gina disse malcriada - e onde é o quarto da Annie?

-No andar de cima - ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de impaciência - eu ainda não organizei o quarto dela, mas é o terceiro do corredor à direita. O seu vai ser o segundo do corredor à direita.

-Claro.

-Então, sinta-se a vontade. Agora eu vou me trocar e ir ao escritório. Sobre a organização da casa, qualquer duvida fale com os elfos, vou avisá-los para ficarem a sua disposição.

-Senhor Malfoy, me esclareça uma curiosidade?

-Sim.

-Onde ficaria o seu quarto? -É o último do corredor a esquerda. Por quê? -Não, nada. - ele deu as costas e subiu as escadas - Bem longe do quarto da Annie - ela acrescentou baixinho.

Enquanto Draco demorava bastante tempo para se vestir, Gina aproveitava para conhecer a menina. "Ela é realmente encantadora" pensou Gina enquanto observava a pequena brincava com a boneca.

-Ei, Annie, você gosta do seu pai?

-De quem? - ela perguntou.

-Ah - Gina passou a mão nos cabelos da menina, com pesar - esse moço loiro, ele é seu pai, você sabe não é?

-Sei. Mamãe disse que o Daco é o papai.

-E sua mãe te explicou porque você vai ficar aqui?

-Não - ela balançou negativamente a cabeça - disse que Daco tem que apendê coisas. Não entendi, mas ela disse isso.

Draco desceu correndo as escadas, passou direto pelas duas sem dizer nada e foi até a Ala doméstica da casa. Se demorou um pouco por lá e depois voltou, os olhinhos de Annie acompanhavam os movimentos de Draco, de cá para lá e de lá para cá. Gina observava a menina com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, enquanto pensava "como um anjinho desses, pode ser filha desse cara!". Então Draco já pronto para ir ao escritório, segurando sua pasta, parou em frente a Gina.

-Estou indo trabalhar. Os elfos estão instruídos para atender suas ordens. Qualquer problema com a menina, me chame pela lareira, mas só se for urgente. Hoje devo me demorar um pouco, não me esperem para jantar.

-Fique tranqüilo, não me agrada mesmo a idéia de ter muito contato com você.

-E você - Draco ignorou o comentário de Gina - não brinque com os elfos. Não bote fogo na casa. Procure não se ferir mortalmente, pode ser?

-Pode, - disse Annie ainda sentada, olhando para cima - mamãe dizia só compote-se!

-Eh, é isso aí!

PLOC. Draco aparatou e não pode ver o sorriso de Gina pela gracinha da menina. Annie finalmente levantou do chão, Gina acompanhou a menina até a sala de jantar para tomar café. Draco tinha planos para aquele dia, saiu tão rápido que nem se deu o trabalho de se alimentar. Andando atrás de Annie, Gina reparou que a menina vestia uma blusa marrom e uma saia azul, achou a combinação bastante estranha.

-Annie quem escolheu sua roupa?

-Link.

-E quem é Link?

PLOC!

-Eu ser Link senhorita! - Gina levou um susto ao ver o elfo doméstico que havia acabado de aparatar na sua frente, fazendo uma enorme reverência.

-Ah! - disse a ruiva com a mão sobre o peito - Oi Link - Gina se abaixou para ficar na altura do elfo - então foi você quem vestiu a Annie?

-Foi Link sim senhorita Wenzy! - Gina sorriu pela pronúncia errada de seu sobrenome.

-Link, obrigada, mas de hoje em diante eu fico responsável pela Annie, ok? Qualquer problema que houver, mesmo quando eu não estiver na casa você deve fazer qualquer coisa para me avisar, tudo bem Link?

-Claro senhorita Wenzy!

-Ouça bem Link - Gina abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça para olhar bem dentro dos enormes olhos do elfo - faça qualquer coisa para me avisar, se o Senhor Malfoy por acaso esquecer de me avisar, você me avisa, certo?

-Link avisa.

-Então estamos acertadas - ela piscou para Link que sorriu em troca.- Agora, por favor providencie o café da Annie, e não me chame de senhorita Wenzy, me chame de Gina.

-NÃO! Desculpe - Link abaixou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação - Link deve chamar senhorita, de senhorita.

-Ei, eu quero assim. Gina, apenas Gina. Faça assim e tudo vai ficar certo.

-Link não concordar, mas já que senhorita ordena.

-Chega de conversa Link, vamos, hora do café. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Os compromissos de Draco não eram muitos no escritório, por isso logo depois do almoço já estava liberado para fazer o que estava em sua mente desde o dia anterior: encontrar Kimberlly. O que na opinião de Draco não seria muito difícil já que possuía o endereço. Ele não entendia muito de crianças, mas foi instruído a pensar que crianças não mentem, a menininha devia ter dito verdade. Mas agora pensando melhor ele mesmo mentia bastante quando era pequeno, nada impedia que ela, sendo sua filha, possuindo seus genes, tivesse fortes tendências a não dizer a verdade de vez em quando.

Draco balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos ruins e se levantou, foi até sua secretária e ordenou que estaria incomunicável até a manhã seguinte. Logo após ele aparatou numa rua próxima a que Annie disse que morava. Olhou novamente o papel que estava no bolso do terno com o endereço que ele mesmo havia escrito para não correr o risco de esquecer, e andou um pouco até a rua certa.

O lugar era um conhecido subúrbio bruxo um pouco afastado de Londres. Havia crianças correndo na rua, algumas desviavam a poucos centímetros de Draco. Ele se sentia um pouco incomodado com aquilo, nunca foi muito chegado a crianças. Alguns passos a mais e ele parou em frente a casa de número 13.

Draco abriu o pequeno portão branco e entrou. Havia um gramado todo verdinho na frente, um pequeno jardim e um balanço. Draco se deparou pensando em quantas risadas Annie devia ter dado naquele balanço, ele se lembrava que quando era um pouco menor que Annie, Draco queria um balanço em uma das árvores da Mansão, mas nunca nem teve coragem de pedir, desde muito pequeno ele já sabia como era seu pai, e logo soube como seria sua educação: severa e rígida. Draco chegou a conclusão que não conseguiria ficar com Annie mesmo que desejasse isso, coisa que ele não desejava, mas não tinha idéia de como seria uma infância normal.

Ele percebeu que não tinha nenhuma movimentação na casa, achou estranho, foi só então que ele viu. No outro lado do jardim havia uma placa bem grande escrito: VENDE-SE.

-Droga! Droga, droga, droga! Não é aqui! - ele saiu furioso, fechou o portão com força - Droga!

-Com licença, - uma senhora velhinha parou ao lado dele - posso ajudá-lo meu jovem?

-Não! - ele disse mal educado, depois respirou fundo e pensou melhor - Na verdade, pode sim. - a velhinha sorriu em poder ajudar - Essa casa está a venda a muito tempo?

-Ah não, não. Kimberlly e pequena Annie foram embora ontem - os olhos de Draco se abriram a menção da ex-namorada.

-Foram embora? - ele perguntou cínico - Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não as vejo, vim fazer uma visita, mas... a senhora por acaso tem o endereço para onde elas se mudaram? Quem sabe eu consiga rever aquelas duas - ele finalizou com um belo sorriso.

-Você as conhece é? - perguntou a senhora desconfiada.

-Claro, Kimberlly estudou comigo - mentiu Draco - e a Annie não vejo desde que era um bebê, ela já deve estar enorme. Cinco anos. Nem deve se lembrar de mim.

-Ah - a senhora pareceu se convencer com as palavras de Draco - eu acho que você vai ficar um bom tempo sem vê-las. Elas foram para França, Kimberlly me disse que conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para cursar moda, é o sonho dela - disse a senhora toda feliz.

-Moda? Na França? Era só o que me faltava!- Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervoso.

-Você tem urgência em falar com ela? Deixa seu nome comigo, se ela me mandar alguma coruja peço para entrar em contato com você.

-Hummm - Draco pensou rápido - não, não precisa, nem é tão urgente assim.

PLOC. Draco aparatou de lá antes mesmo que a senhora pudesse dizer alguma coisa, e como se praxe não agradeceu, bem típico dele. Ele achou melhor não deixar recado porque sabia que seria desperdício. Se Kimberlly deixou a menina com ele e foi para França, não iria em hipótese alguma mandar uma coruja para resolver as coisas. Não tinha jeito ele ia ter que ficar com a menina até aquela doida voltar. Pior que isso, ia ter que ficar com a Weasley em casa por tempo indeterminado

Desaparatou em frente a um prédio de luxo. O sol ainda estava no céu e ainda ia ficar por lá durante um bom tempo. Draco entrou no prédio que tinha um apartamento por andar, foi até o 8º andar e bateu lentamente na porta. Alguns segundos depois uma bela morena alta de olhos azuis abriu a porta com um enorme sorriso.

-Olá Kaith, vim desestressar. - ele disse com um olhar sedutor.

-Então entra que eu vou te fazer uma massagem.

_Continua..._

**N/B: **Ah, Draquinho agora COM CERTEZA tem problemas! Mas a Kimberlly é uma esperta mesmo, não? Deixa seu trambolho pestinha com o pai desnaturado e se manda no mundo! Ainda bem que a nossa querida amada Gina ta ai pra salvar a parada, e até parece que ela vai resistir muito tempo ao Draco ou o Draco a ela! E se acontecer, a Annie toma providências! E eu nem vou falar da Kaith, essa roubadora de loiros alheios!  
Beijinhos! Ly.

**N/A: **Dessa vez a atualização demorou um pouco, perdão! É que eu estava de mudança, então acabou embolando tudo! Essa semana nem foi produtiva, não escrevi nada de nada. Mas então, a Gina aparece, e a mãe da Annie está viva! Tive idéias para uma possível continuação dessa fic, mas do jeito que eu tô enrolada não tenho certeza se vai rolar!

Agradecimentos:

Ly Anne Black -> Betinha liiiinda! Não tinha visto sua review quando publiquei o cap! rsrs Cidado com seus dedinhos nas review's, heim? Nada de spoiller rsrs! E a Annie num eh coisinha mais fofa q vc já viu? Rsrs Agora, de onde vc tirou Nathoka? Rsrs q eu saiba, sou eu kem inventa apelidos eskisitos aki ! rsrss Agora sobre a sua review do cap 1... ai Nathy com bochechas rosadas Só vc mesmo Aninha! Para inflar meu ego, e me encher de elogios! Clássico? Sem exageros, mas eu tbm amo mto USPD!

Catarina -> Catty! Olha só a Nathy cheia de abusamento íntimo A Annie é a tchutchuca demais! Quando tiver uma filha quero uma sapekinha assim igual a ela! rsGostou desse cap? A babá tá aí matando as curiosidades!

Rafinha M. Potter-> Amigaaaa q xodads! Ei, nap bata mais sua cabeça na parede, pq vai q embaralha toda a sua mente e vc não escreve mais as suas fic's maravilhosas, como nós ficamos? Não faça isso! E realmente a Annie é muito parecida com o Draco, mas ela tem umas manias próprias bastante legais tbm! Rsrs Nathy com a cara mais rosada do mundo, quase um chiclete de tutty fruty Ah! Mas modestia a parte, amo essa fic! Bjokas

Bem –te-vi -> Não estribucha não! Adorei sua fic! Vi seu recadinho no orkut! Ah q fofo, todo mundo eh lindo na minha fic! Rsrsrs A fic continua a pleno vapor, só atrasei esse cap por motivos de força maior! Bjin

Daniela Alex -> Atrasei o cap Dany! Mas está no ar! Mas a Annie sobreviveu ao sorvete de morango! Quem não sobreviveria? É o melhor sorvete que existe! Rsrs

Lele Potter Black -> Ah Lele obrigada! Beijão!

LolitaMalfoy -> A babá apareceu aí! Rs E a mãe dela tbm, pelo menos mensão, acho que esclareci bastante das suas dúvidas com esse cap não é? Bjinhuuuu

Sett -> Pequeno trabalho? Grande trabalho! Espere só daki a alguns caps! Mas o Draco tem muito a aprender com nossa pequena dama bagunceira! Acompanhe a fic, acho q não dá para se arrepender! Rsrs Nathy toda inflada Gente, eu amo essa fic!

Lika Slytherin -> Ai gente Nathy dá uma abanada de mão assim vcs me estragam! Daki a pouco eu acredito e começo a dar uma de Sonserina metida!rsrsrss Zueira! Poh Lika vc pediu meio tarde por isso, a Kimberlly já existe, mas eu axu q tenho um papel pra vc nessa fic... mas é surpresa, e só pq vc escreve BIG HOGWARTS BRASIL comigo, e pq vc escreve UMA LOUCURA DE VERÃO q eu beto! (Nem aproveitei pra fazer propaganda, né?) Bjin

Arwen Mione -> Claro Camy! Precisamos discutir como vai ficar SR E SRA MALFOY (Olha eu aki fazendo propaganda de novo! Será que alguém já percebeu que eu estou um tanto quanto enrolada de fic's?) Menina, eu agüei com vontade de comer aquela taça de sorvete de morango! Posso até imaginar, o chantilly no fundo da taça, a calda, alguns pedacinhos de morango... aaaiiii! CHEGAAAA! Rsrss Bjin!

Obrigada todo mundo que reviewzou! Rsrs e kem não fez, tá esperando o q? É só clicar nesse botãozinho roxo aí em baixo, tá ecsrito GO, é facin facin! E é de grátis!

BJUXXXX

**Tataya Black**


	4. 03Peguei o bobo na casca do ovo

Cap betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 18 de Março de 2006.

_**Disclamer: Draco Todo Gostosão Gatíssimo Malfoy não me pertence, infelizmente. Mas morra de inveja JK a Annie é minha!**_

**Cap. 03 – Peguei o bobo na casca do ovo**

Draco sentiu o sol em seus olhos, mesmo que eles estivessem fechados. Sentia uma preguiça gostosa, não queria se levantar. Virou-se na cama, esticou os braços e então sentiu algo, na verdade sentiu alguém. Abriu rapidamente os olhos para encontrar uma mulher morena semi-nua ao seu lado. Ele se sentou na cama de uma vez só pelo susto.

-O quê? – ele disse, só então se lembrou que estava no apartamento de Kaith, era ela quem estava dormindo ao seu lado.

Ele tinha essa mania de acordar e não saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ainda mais depois de um stressante como foi o anterior. Quando cansado, Draco dormia e esquecia que havia todo um mundo ao redor dele.

Levantou com calma da cama, pegou suas roupas, se vestiu e saiu de lá sem acordar a morena. Enquanto descia pelo elevador ele pensava em Kaith. Ela vinha sendo sua válvula de escape há muito tempo. A pessoa ideal para passar o tempo e se divertir, ele pensava, tinha belas curvas, um sorriso sedutor e nunca que cobrava mais do que uma boa noite de prazer. Quando tinha alguma festa especial em que não tinha tempo para convidar nenhuma dama distinta para acompanha-lo Draco recorria à ela e Kaith era sempre solicita.

Chegou a entrada do prédio e então aparatou. Kaith morava em bairro de luxo bruxo muito tradicional de Londres, e em lugares como esse não era permitido aos visitantes aparatar dentro dos prédios e residências. Mesmo depois que a guerra acabou manteve-se esse hábito.

Desaparatou no hall de sua mansão, subiu as escadas devagar e quando chegou ao andar de cima encontrou uma ruiva com cara de poucos amigos.

-Quando você disse para não espera-lo, não pensei que valesse para várias refeições.

-Estava com saudade de mim, Weasley? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Senhorita Weasley para você. E não, eu não estava com saudade, mas Annie perguntou por você. Disse que você estava procurando pela mãe dela. Estou aqui para ser babá Malfoy, não para encobrir suas farras. – ela disse ainda bem séria.

-Senhor Malfoy para você. Eu não pedi para você encobrir nada, fale o quiser para a menina. Pelo visto ela vai ter que conviver com isso por muito tempo. – e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, deixando Gina imóvel tentando assimilar o que Draco havia dito.

-Ei Malfoy! – ela correu até Draco que já havia entrado em seu quarto – Como assim?

-Como assim o que Weasley?

-Senhorita Weasley para você – ele bufou e rolou os olhos, Gina entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama de Draco - Me explique, o que houve?

-Sobre o que?

-Oras, sobre Annie, ela é a única coisa que vem de você que me interessa. – Gina disse, ele olhou para ela sentada na cama dele e a achou bastante abusada, mas não falou nada.

-Parece que Kimberly, mãe de Annie – Draco acrescentou vendo a cara de dúvida de Gina – foi para França e não volta tão cedo.

-Oh – Gina pôs a mão sobre a boca – pobre Annie, será obrigada a conviver com você por mais tempo do que qualquer um poderia agüentar. – Ela levantou de uma vez só e deixou Draco sentado na poltrona com uma meia na mão.

-E você também vai me aturar Weasley, por bastante tempo pelo que parece. – ele disse tirando a camisa e entrando no banheiro.

OoOoOoO

A convivência entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley até que não estava sendo tão ruim, aliás eram dois Malfoy's e uma Weasley, e um desses Malfoy's adorava Gina. Annie estava muito apegada a babá. Já fazia quase três semanas que a ruiva trabalhava para Draco, e não usou nenhum dos finais de semana de folga que dispunha, preferiu ficar com Annie, não confiava em deixá-la sozinha com o loiro.

Gina convenceu Draco a decorar o quarto de Annie, para que ela estranhasse menos a casa. Ele relutou com a idéia, achava desnecessário, mas quando viu o rosto da menina maravilhado com o quarto rosa com móveis brancos e cama de dossel muito maior do que ela precisava, Draco entendeu o por quê de se animar uma criança. E recebeu sua recompensa com um beijo estalado que Annie lhe deu em agradecimento.

Draco tinha muitos compromissos com a empresa que estava lançando uma nova linha e também compromissos noturnos que ele não largava por nada. Apenas tomava café todas as manhãs com Annie, Gina havia insistido que aquilo seria bom para a educação da pequena.

Sem perceber, Gina estava tomando conta de todas as atividades da casa. Até as roupas de Draco estavam sendo escolhidas por ela. Um dia ele desceu com uma gravata que destoava bastante do resto do traje, e Gina o questionou. Ele explicou que foi presente da mulher de um grande empresário no ramo de esportes, e que como tinha uma reunião importante com ele achou que o agradaria usando-a, não era costume de Draco fazer uma coisa dessas, mas não podia perder esse negócio de jeito nenhum e o empresário não era muito com a cara dele. Então Gina foi até o guarda-roupa de Draco e encontrou a combinação perfeita. A partir de então, Draco não saia de casa sem a opinião de Gina sobre seus trajes, mas é claro que ele não reconhecia que ela estava certa, e era comum ver cenas como essa:

-Esse terno cinza, camisa e gravata pretas. Pronto Malfoy – diz Gina segurando o terno em uma mão, e a gravata e camisa em outra.

-Não sei Weasley. Acho melhor esse terno aqui – ele foi até o armário e pegou um terno um tom mais escuro que o que Gina segurava, era quase imperceptível a diferença – com essa camisa e essa gravata – completou pegando a camisa e a gravata das mãos de Gina.

-É, me parece bom. – Gina se acostumou a não dizer que ele estava fazendo isso apenas para irritá-la ou para não admitir que estava certa. Isso só gerava brigas desnecessárias com o patrão.

Draco tinha uma relação de dependência muito grande com Jason, seu mordomo, mas nunca deixou que ninguém soubesse disso. Como Jason estava fora, essa dependência, para horror de Draco, passou a ser com Gina. Ele não percebia que estava se apegando aos conselhos de Gina, mas ela reparava bem, principalmente quando era acordada no meio da noite para escolher uma gravata para ele usar em um encontro, ou um presente que ele deveria dar à uma conquista.

Draco sempre foi sedutor, mas nunca foi atento a detalhes. Era comum as mulheres caírem aos seus pés apenas por olhá-lo. Mas de um tempo para cá ele pegou o gosto pela conquista, por mulheres que não babassem quando ele passava, mulheres que ele devia passar um bom tempo até conquista-las e que depois perdiam a graça. A única que não perdia a graça era Kaith, mas ela era mais para o dia-a-dia.

Hoje Draco precisava de alguém para uma festa de gala, alguém diferente, e ele sabia exatamente quem ia levar: Suzi Michel, uma doce publicitária que vinha investido a uma semana. Ela era perfeitamente linda e inocente, seria um prazer seduzi-la.

Sentado na mesa de café da manhã Draco pensava na festa, mais precisamente em depois da festa, quando foi tirado de seus devaneios por Gina.

-Que cara é essa Malfoy?

-O quê? – perguntou Draco.

-Nada. Hoje é sábado, e Annie quer saber – ela disse olhando para a menina que brincava com o cereal no prato – se você vai levá-la ao parque hoje a tarde.

-Ah – Draco olhou para a loirinha que levantou seu rosto interessada na resposta dele – hoje eu não posso, desculpe. Eu tenho aquela festa – ele disse para Gina – comentei com você.

-Ah, é verdade, não me lembrava que era hoje. – Gina se virou para Annie – Outro dia o papai te leva querida.

-Mas ele pometeu. – ela choramingou, e olhou para Draco – Você pometeu Daco.

-Eu sei que prometi Annie, mas hoje não dá, amanhã. Amanhã eu te levo – ele disse como quem encerra um assunto.

-Eu não aquedito em você. – ela jogou o guardanapo na mesa e saiu a passos firmes.

-Com quem ela aprende essas coisas? – Gina perguntou olhando para Draco.

-Não sei.- ele continuou muito interessado no café da manhã.

-Malfoy, você tem que pensar melhor no que promete à Annie, é importante para a educação dela que ela confie em você.

-Ah Weasley! Tudo é importante para a educação dela! Eu tenho vida sabia! – jogou o guardanapo na mesa e saiu andando a passos firmes.

-Eh – disse Gina com o cotovelo na mesa, apoiando a cabeça na mão – depois ele diz que não sabe com quem ela aprende essas coisas.

OoOoOoO

Draco estava impecável, todo de preto, lindo. E dessa vez nem pediu ajuda de Gina para nada. Ou melhor quase nada, ela sugeriu a rosa vermelha que ele estava segurando enquanto esperava que Suzi abrisse a porta. Ele realmente achava aquilo piegas demais, mas a babá garantiu que Suzi não iria resistir, já que ele havia dito que a moça parecia ser romântica.

Suzi abriu a porta radiante, estava linda em um vestido azul claro e os compridos cabelos loiros caindo-lhe sobre as costas. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso que ia até seus olhos castanhos.

Ela e Draco se dirigiram até a festa e lá fizeram um grande sucesso. A festa foi repleta de muitas risadas, muitas conversas, alguns beijos, pois Draco conseguiu quebrar a muralha que Suzi tinha ao redor de si. "Tão recatada, dizem que essas são as piores" – pensou Draco com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Algum tempo depois eles estavam no hall da Mansão Malfoy. Draco tinha o dom nato da sedução, depois que as mulheres mordiam a isca, ele conseguia o que queria, tudo o que queria. Draco a enlaçava pela cintura e foi levando-a aos beijos até a escada. Foi então que ele pensou: "Será melhor para Annie se não me vir subindo agarrado a uma mulher! Melhor para ela e melhor para mim. A Weasley vai me encher com esse papo de educação infantil". Ele soltou Suzi por um momento.

-Suzi, me aguarde um momento aqui, sim? Vou ver se os elfos não deixaram nada errado lá em cima.

Ela se dirigiu até a sala de estar, e ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Draco sabia que a desculpa dos elfos era sem pé nem cabeça, nunca que um deles faria algo errado aos seus donos. Mas não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor. Entrou sem bater no quarto da babá.

Ela estava dormindo como era de se esperar, ele reparou como a Weasley era sensual dormindo. O lençol estava jogado sobre a barriga dela, os braços e as pernas expostos, a camisola cobria apenas um pouco acima do meio das coxas. Os cabelos vermelhos soltos, com alguns cachos, espalhados com uma cascata. Draco sentiu uma vontade súbita de tocar a pele e os cabelos dela, sentir sua fragrância de perto. Mas resistiu, respirou fundo. Não podia se divertir com a Weasley, precisava dela para cuidar de Annie.

-Weasley, preciso falar com você – ele chamou cutucando o braço de Gina, e tentando ao máximo ficar longe dela.

-Humm... só mais cinco minutos – ela virou para o outro lado, sua camisola subiu mais um pouco, as nádegas estavam quase de fora. Foi então que ela abriu os olhos de súbito, e se virou – MALFOY!

-Não faça barulho, vai acordar a menina.

-O que você faz no meu quarto – ela olhou no relógio em cima do criado mudo – ainda mais a essa hora? – Gina pegou o lençol e se cobriu o máximo que pode, deixando só a cabeça de fora.

-Eu preciso que você segure a Annie o máximo que puder na cama pela manhã. Eu trouxe uma visita, se é que você me entende. – Gina o olhou como quem dissesse "sapequinha!"- Vou sair com ela o mais rápido que puder de manhã. Pode ser?

-Claro. Annie vai estranhar se ver essa mulher aqui.

-Então tudo bem. – Draco saiu do quarto, um segundo depois colocou a cabeça na fresta da porta

–Ei, não precisa se cobrir, eu já vi tudo de qualquer forma. – ele ainda viu o rosto de Gina ruborizar mesmo na sombra.

Enquanto Draco conversava com Gina, Annie desceu as escadas com seu pijaminha rosa e sua boneca sendo arrastada pelo cabelo. Andou até a sala de estar e sentou na poltrona que Draco mais gostava. Ela percebeu que havia uma mulher alta e loira, admirando o quadro de Narcissa Malfoy pendurado na parede em cima da lareira. A mulher se virou lentamente e levou um susto quando viu a pequena sentada na cama.

-Oi – disse Annie gentilmente.

-Olá, eu sou a Suzi, quem é você? – perguntou a mulher ainda com a mão sobre o peito pelo susto.

-Sou a Annie.

-Annie – ela repetiu o nome da menina – você mora aqui? – ela acrescentou.

-Clao. Sou... – a menina pareceu pensar por um momento – sou uma das filhas do Daco.

-Uma das filhas de quem? Ah sim! – a mulher estranhou essa informação – O Draco tem outras filhas?

-Tem, filhas e filhos.

-Eu não sabia que ele era casado.

-E ele não é. Minha mãe não é a mesma mãe do Andy, ou da Mila, nem do Juniô, nem da...

-Para mim esses são suficientes. Com licença. – na cabeça de Annie soava a musiquinha que ela cantava em silêncio "enganei o bobo, na casca do ovo, que caiu, caiu, caiu, pimeio de abil".

Suzi saiu o mais rápido possível da mansão Malfoy. Annie sorriu maliciosamente e ficou mexendo no cabelo da boneca. Draco entrou sorrindo na sala de estar, caminhou até a janela procurando por Suzi, quando se virou viu Annie sentada na poltrona.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Pedi o sono.

-Por acaso você viu uma moça loira aqui?

-Vi. – Annie continuou interessada na boneca.

-E...? – ela não falou nada – Ela disse alguma coisa?

-Disse pa dizê xau pa você.

-Só isso?

-Foi. – disse Annie com a maior cara de santa do mundo.

-Então vem cá. – Annie se levantou e foi até Draco que a pegou no colo e a colocou nas costas com uma perna de cada lado do pescoço, segurando as mãozinhas da menina, assim como um pai faz com uma filha, assim como ele nunca havia feito antes com Annie, assim como ninguém nunca fez com ele – Vou te botar na cama.

Continua...

N/B: Oh, pai! A relação do Draco e da Gina é algo que eu realmente amo nessa fic! Mas isso realmente nem se compara com Draco e Annie como pai e filha, isso é MUITO fofo, por SLY! E olha que eu NEM falo de como essa menina é SUPER esperta! É incrível! Acho que nunca gostei tanto de uma guria como gosto dessa! Se isso não é ser uma Malfoy, eu não sei o que é! E ainda acho que o Draco definitivamente vai ter problemas para resistir à Gina...

Beijos! Amo essa fic e só tenho parabéns a dar pelos reviews alcançados! Vc merece cada um deles!

Ly.

N/A: Ahhh... achei fófis esse cap! Principalmente esse finalzinho! Dei uma acelerada na história para num ficar enchendo linguiça, e olha só, Draco e Gina convivendo pacificamente. Mas pensem, eles tem um objetivo quase em comum: Gina quer ficar com a Annie por quem se apegou, e Draco quer que a Gina fique tomando conta da Annie.

AGRADECIMENTOS:  
Gente, hj eu toh atolada de fic p/ postar e organizar, entaum naum vou responder review de um a um, vou só mandar os bjins!  
Acho que as perguntas que me fizeram esse cap jah respondeu sozinho. Naum percam o próximo q eu gosto mto! rsrs Ok, ok, eu gosto da fic inteirinha, sem cortes. rsrs

Então, lá vai:  
Bjokinhas p/ **Rafinha M.Potter** q tá cheia de estresse estressante por causa dos NIEM'S. P/ **LolitaMalfoy**. P/**Daniela Alex** (prometo q vou tentar me organizar e postar 1 cap por semana). P/ **Arwen Mione** (linda!). P/**Catarinha** (Cathy a Annie é uma Malfoy, isso por si só jah eh o suficiente). P/ **Lika **(rsrsrsrsr... Aparece, temos q postar BHB hj!).P/**ThAtYzinHa CaPa** (nooossa, eh mto dificil digitar seu nome ! rsrs BJU)

Ei, me perdoem, sim? No próximo cap eu faço um agradecimento descende! Não deixem de mandar review's se naum eu tenho uma crise de abstinência... e em crise, sabe? eu naum consigo escrever... meus dedos ficam moles... e se eu naum escrever... ngm atualiza USPD... mas naum estou fazendo pressão... vcs saum livres!

A propósito, quem quiser dar uma forcinha p/ fic nova, fique a vontade, eh soh e ler comentar: Folhetim, tah no meu profile.

BJUX

Tataya Black.


	5. 04Brincando de ser pai

**Cap betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 23 de Março de 2006.**

**Cap. 04 – Brincando de ser pai.**

Mais uma bela manhã de sol, o verão estava bastante ameno esse ano. Ao redor da mansão Malfoy podia-se perceber a grama bastante verde, as árvores corretamente podadas, Bimy, o elfo jardineiro estava fazendo mesmo um ótimo trabalho. Na sala de jantar viam-se três pessoas tomando café, o homem lia o jornal enquanto bebia um chá, a mulher passava geleia na torrada, e a criança era servida de suco de laranja pelo elfo. Pareciam uma família feliz. Só que observando melhor reconhecia-se um Malfoy, uma Weasley, e uma criança com cara de poucos amigos.

-Malfoy – disse Gina enquanto cortava a torrada ao meio – e o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade de Annie?

-O que tem isso?– Draco continuou interessado no jornal.

-Quero saber a quantas anda.

-O advobruxo disse que está indo bem. Em pouco tempo estará tudo resolvido. – Draco abriu o jornal e começou a folhear.

-Não queu mais isso! Tia daqui Link! – disse Annie fazendo pirraça e empurrando o pão e o suco de laranja.

-Sim menininha. Link tirar. Menininha desejar mais alguma coisa?– disse Link retirando o suco o mais longe que podia de Annie.

-Annie deseja i po paque! – a menina ficou em pé em cima da mesa.

-Annie! Desce já daí – disse Gina ficando de pé e sentando a menina na cadeira – Você não pode fazer isso.

-Será que vocês podem fazer silêncio? Estou tentando ler o jornal! – disse Draco olhando sério para as duas.

-E você? Não está vendo que eu estou tentando educar a SUA filha – Gina disse nervosa.

-Eu queu binca! – disse Annie fazendo biquinho com a boca.

-Olha aqui Weasley acho que é para isso que você é paga! – Draco se levantou da cadeira.

-Nada disso, sou paga para evitar que ela bote fogo na casa!**** Você devia tomar as rédeas da educação dela. – Gina também se levantou.

-Você quer que eu faça o quê? Nunca cuidei de uma criança! Eu nem gosto de crianças.

-Mas ela é sua filha – disse Gina apontando para Annie.

-Mas eu não pedi para ela aparecer – disse Draco também apontando para Annie, que nesse instante começou a chorar baixinho.

-Grosso! Você é um estúpido Malfoy! – Gina pegou Annie no colo e saiu em direção ao quarto.

Draco jogou o jornal na mesa, passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensou por um minuto e então foi atrás das duas. Não tinha escolhido ser pai, mas já que Annie caíra de pára-quedas na sua vida, decidiu que seria para ela melhor pai do que Lúcio havia sido para ele.

Encontrou Gina com Annie no colo no meio da escada. Subiu as escadas correndo, Gina havia parado ao perceber sua presença. Draco ficou em frente a babá e pegou Annie que ainda chorava no colo, sem dizer nada. Levou-a para o quarto sendo seguido por Gina.

-Me desculpe sim? – ele disse assim que colocou Annie sentada na cama – Eu não sei direito como lidar com você, isso é novo para mim.

-Tudo bem – disse Annie baixinho. Gina riu atrás de Draco.

-O que eu posso te dar para fazermos as pazes de vez?

Ele pensou que Annie ia pedir algo de comer, ou um brinquedo, mas ela apenas abriu os braços pedindo um abraço. Ele olhou confuso para ela e depois olhou para Gina que estava atrás dele, que assentiu com a cabeça, então Draco abraçou forte a filha, que agarrou o pescoço dele com as pequenas mãozinhas.

Gina ficou um pouco emocionada vendo a cena. Nunca imaginou que o Malfoy um dia pudesse vir a ser um bom pai, mas acabava de ver nele a vontade de aprender a ser. Não se pode negar a ninguém a oportunidade de aprender, então Gina teve uma idéia.

-Sabe, hoje é domingo – ela disse assim que os dois se soltaram do abraço.

-E o que tem isso? – perguntou Draco que estava sentado ao lado de Annie na cama.

-É minha folga. – Gina riu e se sentou do outro lado de Annie na cama, fazendo carinho nos cabelos da menina, que se aninhou nos braços da babá.

-Ah, é verdade, como você não usou os outros dias, tinha me esquecido.

-Você está ocupado hoje Malfoy?

-Não– ele disse desatento.

-Então já que Annie quer ir ao parque com você, pensei que poderia tirar o dia de folga enquanto vocês passeiam. – Annie arregalou os olhinhos cinzas e esperou a resposta do pai.

-Ah, não sei se...– Draco olhou para Gina que parecia insistir com o olhar – Tudo bem. Vamos ao parque Annie.

-Ebaaa – a menina começou a pular na cama, mas parou assim que recebeu um olhar de repreensão da ruiva – vem com a gente Gina!

-É vem. – disse Draco que não sabia se queria cuidar sozinho de Annie num parque lotado de crianças.

-Não, vai ser uma boa oportunidade de vocês brincarem sozinhos. Vou visitar minha família que deve estar com saudades de mim. Me dê um beijo aqui minha linda – Annie beijou a bochecha de Gina - Mas Malfoy, pode vir aqui um momento? – disse Gina saindo do quarto.

-O que foi Weasley? – perguntou Draco assim que cruzou a porta.

-Preste bem a atenção em Annie! Ela é uma danadinha! Não dê muitos doces à ela, faça ela almoçar direito, e por volta das cinco horas eu estarei de volta. Estou confiando em você Malfoy.

-Você acha que eu sou o que? Ela é minha filha, vou saber cuidar dela muito melhor que você.

-Assim espero. – e saiu andando.

-Weasley. - chamou Draco.

-Pois não. – virou-se Gina.

-Dê lembranças ao seu irmão por mim. – ele disse com uma cara cínica.

Gina riu ao pensar no que Rony diria se ela falasse para ele que o Malfoy mandou lembranças. Com um sorriso ainda no rosto ruiva se encaminhou para a lareira da mansão, antes de ir avisou Link de onde iria, e disse para o elfo avisa-la e se houvesse algum imprevisto, em poucos segundos Gina estava na Toca.

Draco olhou para Annie que o estava encarando com curiosidade. Ele riu do jeitinho da menina, ela o lembrava bastante a si mesmo na aparência, mas o comportamento... ah isso ele tinha certeza que tinha herdado da mãe. Kimberly era alegre e espontânea, sempre fazia algo errado e depois o olhava com cara de anjo. Draco não namorou a mãe de Annie por muito tempo, na verdade foram apenas seis meses. Ela o havia encantado, mas ele não a amava ou qualquer coisa parecida, Draco gostava de como ela lidava com as coisas, como se nada tivesse realmente importância. E agora ele via o resultado do comportamento da antiga namorada: uma filha que a pouco tempo nem sabia que existia. "O que será que passou pela cabeça de Kimberly para não contar à ele sobre Annie?"- Draco pensou.

-O que você quer, heim? – Draco perguntou a menina.

-Passeá!

-Tudo bem, vou pedir a Link que te vista mais confortavelmente – disse Draco saindo do quarto.

-NÃO! – disse Annie, e Draco virou rapidamente para a menina – A Gina disse pá não deixá Link me vestí.

-Por que não? – perguntou Draco franzindo o cenho, Annie apenas balançou os ombros como quem diz "sei lá" – Tudo bem então.

Draco foi até a cômoda da menina pegou um short azul e uma blusa branca. Fez Annie ficar em pé na cama e começou a tentar tirar o vestido que ela usava. Mas a menina adorava pular na cama que era fofa, e Draco estava tendo um enorme trabalho para fazê-la ficar parada. Seu rosto já estava vermelho, e ele tinha uma enorme vontade de gritar para que Annie ficasse quieta, mas achou melhor não, já que tinha magoado a menina logo no café da manhã, queria que ela ficasse feliz pelo resto do dia pelo menos.

Quinze minuto depois Annie estava dentro da roupa que Draco havia escolhido, mas os cabelos tinham ficado bagunçados, devido a dificuldade que ele teve em colocar a blusa pela cabeça de uma criança saltitante. E lá vai Draco Malfoy pegar uma escova de cabelos numa mão e uma presilha na outra. Ele nunca havia feito isso antes. Penteia para lá, penteia para cá, agora o mais difícil: laçar o prendedor de cabelo. Draco ficou todo torto, não tinha a menor habilidade com aquilo, passa o cabelo para um lado e gira o prendedor, então passa o cabelo para lá e gira novamente o prendedor. Pronto. Com um rabo de cavalo razoavelmente torto, Annie foi feliz para o parquinho junto com Draco.

Ele sabia o quanto a menina tinha ficado feliz quando viu o balanço. Draco lembrava que tinha visto um balanço na antiga casa de Annie, ela devia brincar naquilo todos os dias. Ele a levou para uma pracinha não muito longe de casa. As férias de verão estavam quase acabando e as crianças ainda estavam eufóricas. Corriam para todos os lados.

Não demorou muito para Annie fazer uma amiguinha, uma menina morena de cabelos excessivamente compridos. Para a felicidade de Draco as duas ficaram entretidas, e ele não teve mais que empurrar o balanço da filha, aquilo estava lhe dando dor nas costas. Algum tempo depois as duas meninas estavam lambuzadas de picolé de uva e cansadas do balanço. Draco resolveu logo o problema comprando uma bola de um vendedor que passava. As meninas correram para brincar do outro lado da praça.

-Só vá até onde eu possa te ver, Annie! – Draco gritou para as meninas que se afastavam.

-Olá – disse uma voz doce ao lado de Draco.

-Oi – ele se virou, e logo sua boca estava um pouco aberta pelo o que estava vendo. Uma mulher alta, cor de jambo, com olhos da cor do mel, que lhe sorria com dentes branquinhos

-Eu sou Lia, a babá da Mary – ela disse apontando para a menina que brincava com Annie.

-Ah, eu sou Draco, o pai da Annie – ele estendeu a mão para a babá.

-Muito lindo mesmo o senhor dispor do seu tempo para trazer sua filha na pracinha.– ela disse se sentando ao lado de Draco no banco.

-Pois é, eu a levo sempre– mentiu Draco – mas é a primeira vez que a trago aqui.

-Sua esposa deve se orgulhar muito do senhor – falou a babá jogando verde para colher maduro.

-Ah eu não sou casado.

-Divorciado?

-Solteiro mesmo. – Draco percebeu um leve sorriso na babá. "Essa tá no papo" – ele pensou.

Enquanto Draco voltava sua atenção para Lia, Mary e Annie brincavam com a bola do outro lado da praça. Mary chutou a bola para o alto, e ela foi parar do outro lado da rua. Annie resolveu ir buscar a bola, e saiu correndo. Atravessou a rua e pegou a bola, voltou correndo e não olhou para os lados. Um carro veio na direção da menina e não conseguiu parar a tempo.

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Draco olhou assustado pelo barulho de freada e grito de criança. Viu pessoas se aglomerando. Procurou rapidamente por Annie e não a encontrou. Saiu rápido, e Lia foi atrás dele. Quando chegou a calçada viu Annie caída no chão e os cabelos loiros manchados de sangue.

Continua...

**N/B: **Oh meu Deus, Nathy má... e Draco, céus, eu vou mata-lo! Ele DE FATO não serve nem pra cuidar de uma criança! É claro que foi isso que ele fez grande parte do dia e foi realmente lindo vê-lo vestindo-a e penteando-a desastrosamente, mas francamente, que tipo de doido ele é pra entregar uma bola pra uma criança e não tomar conta dela? AFF! Muito o que aprender, Malfoy! Eu espero que a Gina fique muito irada e o mate por mim! E pessoas, comentem o cap porque agora sou eu quem estou curiosa pra saber o que vocês estão com vontade de fazer com o Draco e aposto que a Nathy também... Beijões, Ly Anne Black

**N/A:** Eu resolvi dividir esse cap, pq ia ficar muito grande. Esse cap eh o tipo de cap q eu gosto, como o dia perfeito pode se tornar um desastre! Rsrs

Povo eu queria agradecer quem me deu pensamento positivo durante a fic **Peças do Destino**, nas minhas provas de NIEM's. Saiu meu resultado! PASSEI! Vou cursar História agora no 2º semestre! Entaum, vcs vaum ser agraciados com mtos cap's e fic's, pq quando eu começar a facul soh keru estar com 1 fic em andamento p/ naum me embolar!

E como rvw é estímulo para cap's mais rápidos, q tal darem uma passadinha nas minhas outras fic's! Estão aki no meu profile: **Folhetim** (novinha em folha) e **BIG HOGWARTS BRASIL**. E no profile da Arwen Mione está **Sr e Sra Malfoy**. Clikem e leiam a vontade!

Sem mais delongas...

Cenas do próximo cap:

_Gina entra desesperada no hospital, Draco está sentado numa cadeira com o rosto escondido pelas mãos, muito aflito._

_-Seu irresponsável – Gina grita com Draco que nem levanta a cabeça – Eu disse para prestar a atenção nela! – as lágrimas da Gina caíam desesperadas – Fala alguma coisa Malfoy! Será que você não serve nem para olhar uma criança??!?! Como ela está? Como ela está? Como ela está? Me responde, droga!_

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Catarina - Essa dependência do Draco com a Gina é realmente o ponto alto do cap anterior, isso e a Annie dando uma de esperta rsrsrs. Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm! BJU ThAtYzInHa cApA - Adorei vc ter gostado desse cap! Novidade! Rsrsrs Adoro sempre q alguém adora isso! Rsrsrsrs Bjin Tina Granger - E alguém aqui tem alguma dúvida q a Annie vai ser de Sly? Rsrs Eu tenho plena consiencia disso! Obrigada, BJUX Amanda Pires Nanda - A Annie é a criança mais fofuxinha do mundo todo! E ainda por cima mto esperta, cheia de sagacidade na mente! Continue acompanhando a nossa sapekinha! Ela ainda vai aprontar mto, assim q se recuperar do acidente! Lolita Malfoy - Vc viu, vc viu? Teve um actionzinhu! Quando será que esses doisa vão se ver perdidamente apaixonados heim? Algo me diz q eh logo logo! Kah Sakura - Se Merlin permitir, teremos cap's semanalmente! Rsrs E Anniezinha de anjinhu soh tem a cara! Lika Slytherin - Fala migaaaaaaaa! O Draco eh galinha! A pergunta é: será q nossa pura ruivinha resiste ao nosso galã-loirão-gostosão cara de Luna rsrsrrsrss Espero q naum! BJUX Daniela Alex - Oi Dani! Ai viu? Consegui postar duas semanas consecutivas! Eu ainda naum fui ler sua fic pq tava enrolada com coisas de resultado e matrícula na facul, mas agora toh meio de boby ateh setembro! U-huuuuu! Vou passar lá no seu profile logo, logo! Bjuuu Arwen Mione - Camyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! grito histérico Viu? Nesse cap teve mais galinhagem ainda! O Draco num toma jeito! Rsrs Merlin tah me ajudando com os nomes dos cap's! Fala com ele. Bjin. Rafinha M.Potter - Rafa! Rafa! Rafa! Rafaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ai, vc toda atolada tadinha, e ainda passa p/ ler fic's das amigas! Te lóvu, viu? Eu esqueci de mencionar no outro cap, mas essa relação de dependencia do Draco com a Gina, é sim inspirado no filme Amor a segunda vista! Eu adoro a Sandra Bulock! E é claro q a Annie vai fik no partido da Gina! Comecei a escrever hj o cap q vai ter uma actionzinha mais de verdade! Camilla Khyara Lupin - O Draco super gato, daki a pouco, assim q tomar vergonha (vc viu o q ele fez nesse cap!) vai começar a andar no estilo Pai do ano rsrsrs! Mas a nossa Annie ainda vai aprontar mtas sapequices! Principalmente com uma certa morena... Ihhh deixe-me calar os dedinhos antes q apareçam grades spoiller's aki! Dessinha McGuiller - Ui ui ui! Draco sapekinha! Rsrsrs E a Annie, pequena DAMA é só p/ título msm! Rsrsrs Bjins! 

Vlw Pessoal! COMENTEM!

Tataya Black


	6. 05Malfoy's também amam

Capítulo betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 23 de Março de 2006.

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens do mundo de Harry Potter pertencem a Tia Jô e cia. Mas JK MORRA de INVEJA, a Annie é MINHA!**_

**Nota de esclarecimento:** Pessoas, Merlin olhou por mim, e eu acabei passando para duas faculdades em cursos diferentes, então o que acontece, vou fazer as duas ao mesmo tempo. E a UERJ começa esse mês, em abril.

Agora vc para e pergunta: E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

É simples. Como eu fui reclassificada na UERJ minha turma já está tendo aula, isso significa que eu vou ter que correr atrás do tempo perdido com matérias e trabalhos. E como eu só tenho um cap a mais pronto nessa fic, isso vai resultar num considerável atraso nas atualizações. Peço que vcs me compreendam, e aguentem a saudade da Annie! Rsrs

E agora, boa leitura.

Obrigada,

Tataya Black.

**Cap. 05 – Malfoy's também amam.**

Draco ficou paralisado com a visão de Annie ali, caída no chão com sangue manchando os cabelos. Ele não sabia o que fazer estava em estado de choque. Havia sido tão irresponsável ao deixá-la sozinha, ela era apenas uma menininha. E agora ela podia ter morrido por sua culpa. Ele não teve a coragem necessária para tocar na menina, não conseguia se quer pensar no que fazer.

Algumas pessoas chegaram perto de Annie. Um homem moreno chegou correndo, tocou o pescoço e o pulso da pequena e disse que ela estava viva, mas era preciso levá-la a um hospital. Draco observava tudo isso ainda em transe. Mas quando ouviu a palavra hospital percebeu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. O homem que checou o pulso de Annie se aproximou dele.

-Malfoy, vou avisar o hospital.

-Sim – Draco disse sem pensar, depois percebeu que o homem havia falado seu nome – o senhor me conhece? – ele achou estranho, pois aquele era um bairro misto, mas habitavam bem mais trouxas do que bruxos no lugar.

-Sim. Costumo usar as suas vassouras – ele disse em voz baixa. – A menina precisa ser levada ao hospital, eu vou até lá e eles trazem uma ambulância trouxa para disfarçar.

-Ah sim. – Draco ainda estava em transe, abaixou no chão e ficou ao lado da cabeça da filha.

Pouco tempo depois o homem voltou, e logo uma ambulância com aparência trouxa apareceu ao longo da rua. As pessoas foram dispersando para não atrapalhar o salvamento da menina. Três pára-medibruxos desceram do carro e colocaram Annie com cuidado numa maca. Draco se levantou e ficou observando o trabalho dos pára-medibruxos.

-Ela vai ficar bem. – disse o homem moreno, ao lado de Draco.

-Espero que sim, e... – só então Draco olhou para o rosto do homem, e teve uma surpresa desagradável. – Potter?

-Sim, sou eu Malfoy – Harry disse.

-O que você faz aqui?

-Sou auror, você sabe, de vez em quando o ministério nos manda fazer uma ronda. Coisa de rotina.

-Hum... – ele olhou para Annie que já estava dentro da ambulância, achou que aquele não era momento para remoer ódios antigos – Obrigado Potter.

Harry arregalou os olhos pela gentileza de Draco, mas não fez comentário. E só Draco sabia como era difícil agradecer ao testa rachada, mas não se viu em outra alternativa, afinal a vida de sua filha estava em jogo, e Potter o tinha ajudado. O loiro entrou na ambulância para acompanhar Annie.

No hospital a maca de Annie era levada às pressas pelos corredores, a menina estava pálida e desacordada desde que fora atropelada. Na ambulância tentaram de tudo para reanima-la, mas nenhum feitiço adiantou. Draco estava desesperado.

O medibruxo chegou correndo e analisou a ficha que um enfermeiro o entregou. Draco ficou parado ao lado do medibruxo, esperando alguma informação. O homem saiu andando até a sala onde colocaram Annie.

-Ei! – Draco disse correndo atrás do medibruxo – O que esta acontecendo com ela? Ela foi atropelada!

-Eu sei. O senhor é?

-Eu sou o pai – disse Draco feroz – e tenho o direito de saber alguma coisa.

-Sim, eu sei que tem. Sua filha esta com suspeita de traumatismo craniano, mas ainda não temos certeza. Vamos fazer uns exames rápidos e ela será operada logo em seguida.

-Operada? É tão grave assim? – Draco estava desesperado.

-Muito grave, senhor...?

-Malfoy.

-Ok, vá até a recepção e preencha a ficha dela. Qualquer notícia eu o aviso. – e o medibruxo entrou na sala.

Draco ficou observando pelo vidro, vários enfermeiros fazendo testes. Começaram a cair diversas lágrimas nos olhos de Draco, ele podia ver a cabeça menina manchada de vermelho, pelo sangue. Uma enfermeira tocou nos ombros de Draco.

-O senhor não pode ficar aqui. Venha comigo.

-Não, eu preciso. Ela precisa de mim – disse Draco em desespero – se ela acordar e não reconhecer ninguém, ela vai achar que eu a abandonei.

-Senhor nós cuidaremos bem dela, eu prometo.

-Não, a culpa é minha... Sabe, ela nunca atravessa a rua se eu não der a mão à ela... mas eu estava muito ocupado pensando em bobagens para me preocupar com a minha filha. Eu tenho que ficar com ela, nunca mais vou deixá-la sozinha, nunca mais. (

-Senhor, - a enfermeira foi levando Draco devagar até a sala de espera – eu prometo que quando ela acordar, eu avisarei que o senhor está aqui e o chamo logo em seguida.

-Mas...

-Vou trazer um calmante para o senhor.

-Eu não quero um calmante! – o rosto de Draco tinha algumas marcas vermelhas.

-Acalme-se. Logo tudo vai ficar bem, confie em nós.– e a enfermeira o deixou sozinho.

-Eu não confio mais nem em mim. O que eu faço se ela morrer?

Essa era uma pergunta sem resposta. Ele desabou na cadeira. A sala de espera do hospital estava quase vazia, havia apenas um homem que esperava a sua mulher dar a luz. Draco não agüentou ficar ali aguardando alguma notícia, e foi até a recepção preencher a ficha de Annie.

OoOoOo

Uma hora depois, nenhuma notícia de Annie foi dada a Draco. Ele tentou falar com alguém responsável mas ninguém tinha nenhuma informação sobre o caso. Gina entrou desesperada no hospital, Draco estava sentado numa cadeira com o rosto escondido pelas mãos, muito aflito.

-Seu irresponsável! – Gina grita com Draco que continua na mesma posição – Eu disse para prestar a atenção nela! – as lágrimas da Gina caíam desesperadas – Fala alguma coisa Malfoy! Será que você não serve nem para olhar uma criança! Como ela está? Como ela está? Como ela está? Me responde, droga!

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhou para ela, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, e o rosto marcado de vermelho. A raiva de Gina começou a se amenizar, ela se compadeceu com o olhar triste de Draco. Ela percebeu que ele já estava se martirizando o suficiente, não precisava dela para gritar com ele.

-Como ela está? – ela perguntou em um tom calmo e se sentou ao lado dele.

-Eu não sei. – ele disse baixinho.

-E você? Como você está?

-Eu não sei como estou. – ele olhou nos olhos dela, enxugando as lágrimas – Sei que sou irresponsável. Eu devia estar lá, não ela.

-Não fique assim. Você foi realmente irresponsável, não vou mentir. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. – e sem que os dois percebessem as mãos de Gina pousaram sobre as mãos de Draco, em sinal de conforto e carinho.

-Como você ficou sabendo? Não tive cabeça para te avisar.

-Harry me avisou lá em casa. Ele sabe que estou trabalhando para você. Harry me contou tudo.

-Ah sim, Potter. – e ele ficou novamente em silêncio.

-Assim que Harry me contou vim correndo para cá. – Gina olhou para o loiro que fitava o chão – Vai dar tudo certo Malfoy – ela tirou uma das mãos que ainda estava pousada sobre as dele e tocou levemente o rosto do loiro.

-Espero que sim, Weasley. – ele disse a encarando.

-Gina.

-Como disse?

-Gina, pode me chamar de Gina. Não existe espaço para formalidades aqui. – ela disse com um sorriso fraco.

-Você espera que eu diga para me chamar de Draco não é? – o loiro estreitou o olhar, e Gina levantou as sobrancelhas – Tudo bem Weas... Gina, permito que me chame de Draco.

Gina teria rido horrores da cara de Draco se não fosse a situação de Annie. E nenhum dos dois estava com senso de humor para isso. Se calaram depois do breve diálogo, e ficaram esperando por notícias da pequena.

O médi-bruxo veio do corredor que levava a sala para onde Annie foi levada. Ele segurava o prontuário na mão, e parou bem na frente de Draco e Gina.

-O senhor é o responsável por Annie Joulie Ritchie?

-Annie Joulie Malfoy – corrigiu Draco.

-Mas a documentação...

-É que na verdade – interrompeu Gina – ela só tem o nome da mãe, mas os papéis estão correndo e tal... mas como está a Annie doutor?

-A senhora é a mãe? – perguntou o médico.

-Não, sou a babá. Mas doutor, fale logo. Como ela está?

-Claro – o doutor deu um sorriso sincero à Gina – a menina precisou ser operada, ela teve um pequeno trauma, pensamos que havia lesado alguma parte do córtex, mas não lesou, a operação foi um sucesso e agora está tudo bem – acrescentou rapidamente o médico vendo o olhar aflito dos dois a sua frente.

-Mas nós podemos vê-la? – adiantou-se Gina.

-Sim, ela já está no quarto. Podem me seguir. – o médi-bruxo foi em direção ao quarto de Annie, e os dois o acompanharam.

O doutor abriu a porta do quarto e Draco e Gina entraram. No quarto pequeno havia uma cama e duas poltronas, ambas brancas, a janela estava fechada com uma cortina rosa muito clara, nas paredes brancas havia alguns desenhos de ursinhos e bonecas. Logo eles viram Annie ainda desacordada na cama, a menina estava muito pálida.

Draco andou lentamente e ficou parado a alguns passos da cama, Gina correu e sentou na beirada da cama de Annie, fazendo carinho no rosto da pequena, que tinha a cabeça enfaixada. O doutor se aproximou e parou ao lado de Draco.

-Ela só está dormindo, procurem não acordá-la, a menina precisa descansar.

-Tudo bem doutor – disse Gina – mas... essas faixas... tem...

-Oh não, - o doutor disse entendo a aflição de Gina – mesmo numa operação bruxa o local do ferimento fica sempre um pouco sensível. Isso é para evitar que a própria menina mecha, sabe? Ela pode coçar ou algo parecido.

-Ah sim... obrigada.

-Mas está tudo bem com ela não é? – perguntou Draco, ainda a meio caminho da cama – Ela não vai ter nenhuma...

-Seqüela? Não, pode ficar tranqüilo Senhor Malfoy. Está tudo bem agora. Nossa menininha é forte. Vou deixá-los aí, mas procurem não acordá-la – recomendou novamente o doutor – Ela terá alta em quatro ou cinco dias,

precisa ficar em observação. – o medibruxo disse em um sorriso, e saiu do quarto.

Gina ficou mas um tempo na beirada da cama de Annie, e depois se levantou. Deu uma checada no quarto, foi até a janela, depois se sentou em uma das poltronas brancas. E Draco ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar olhando a filha dormir.

-Não fique assim.

-O que? – ele perguntou alheio, nem tinha ouvido o que Gina acabava de dizer.

-Annie vai ficar boa. Não vai acontecer nada à ela, agora está tudo bem. Você ouviu o que o doutor disse.

-Eu sei – Draco tirou os olhos de Annie e olhou para Gina – mas podia não estar.

-Mas o que importa é que está tudo bem com ela.

-É. E o que eu faço agora? – ele perguntou incerto.

-Agora? – Gina o olhou com um meio sorriso – agora você se senta, meu caro. (

A ruiva apontou a poltrona ao seu lado, e ele meio relutante caminhou até ela. Se jogou de uma vez com as mãos alinhadas aos braços da poltrona. Deu uma bufada que fez com que seus cabelos da frente balançassem. Gina observou os movimentos dele, e ficou um instante perdida na feição de Draco.

Os olhos dele eram de uma cor tão rara que ela nunca tinha visto em outra pessoa, aliás a não ser na própria Annie. Desde o tempo da escola Gina já havia reparado nisso. Um azul que varia de tonalidades, o acinzentado que prevalecia, e ligeiros pontinhos verdes. Lindos. E esses lindos olhos multi-coloridos agora a olhavam de forma estreitada.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou meio na defensiva.

-Eu é que te pergunto, estava aí, com uma cara esquisita. O que houve?

-Nada, nada – ela se recuperou – estava pensando que você devia ir para casa e...

-Não. Nem pensar nisso. – ele respondeu rígido.

-Você precisa descansar, está a muito tempo nesse hospital. Vai para casa, toma um bom banho, come alguma coisa... e depois volta.

-Nada disso. Não há hipótese de eu voltar para casa sem Annie. – ele disse finalizando o assunto.)

-Tudo bem então, mas você vai ficar quatro dias sem tomar banho? – Gina fez uma cara de quem sente um cheiro ruim – Isso não vai dar certo.

-Hahaha! Muito engraçado. – ele a olhava sério.

Eles estavam tão entretidos na conversa, que nem ao menos repararam na pessoinha que havia acabado de acordar. Annie abriu e fechou os olhos repetidas vezes, deu uma leve espreguiçada, mas sentiu o corpo doer.

-Sério Draco não vai dar certo. – Gina riu.

-Papai... – Annie choramingou quando sentiu o corpo doer – papai... – ela esticou a mão em direção ao pai.

Draco e Gina arregalaram os olhos e levantaram de uma vez só. O loiro foi rápido até a cama de Annie, sendo seguido pela babá. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama e pegou a mão da menina.

-Oi meu bem. (N/A: Que gracinha isso!) (N/B:Muito gracinha isso!)

-O que foi Annie? – perguntou Gina.

-Tá doendo – ela choramingou fazendo biquinho.

-O que está doendo? – insistiu Gina.

-Tudo.

Draco riu do jeito que Annie tinha falado, se lembrou dele mesmo quando fazia manha para a mãe. Gina se levantou para chamar a enfermeira. E pai e filha ficaram sozinhos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Draco disse para Annie, fazendo um carinho meio sem jeito no rosto dela.

-Vai sim papai.

Ela esticou devagar os dois bracinhos pedindo um abraço que Draco não pensou duas vezes em dar. Ele estava muito feliz que a menina estava realmente bem, o loiro nunca tinha entendido esse sentimento que fazia os pais fazerem tudo por seus filhos. Não tinha certeza se os seus pais fariam tudo por ele, provavelmente não, já que no período da guerra quando ele desistiu de lutar, seu pai ameaçou deserdá-lo e não falou mais com ele, mas Lucio morreu antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para prejudicar o filho.

-Quando vamos pá casa? – perguntou Annie tirando Draco de seus pensamentos.

-Logo.

-Eu te amo papai. – essa frase surpreendeu Draco.

-Eu também te amo filha – ele tinha acabado de descobrir isso. E nunca em sua vida essas palavras lhe soaram de forma tão verdadeira como naquele momento.

Continua...

N/B: Ok, digamos que a minha vontade de matar o Draco passou... a Gina realmente foi fofa com ele, mas nada se compara a Fofa Suprema, a Annie! O coração de Draco está derretido, agora não tem mais jeito, e eu que adoro um drama amei completamente o cap e o fato de Draco estar tomando juízo agora... reviews, pessoas, para a Nathy! Eu estou feliz e satisfeita com o sucesso que a fic está fazendo, a fic merece, é provavelmente uma das melhores idéias de fic que já vi! Bijusss pra quem comenta e bico pra quem ainda não comentou! Xau xau, ass: Ly!

N/A: Gente! Que cena fofuxa foi essa! Eles dizendo que se amam! Ahhh eu quero levar a Annie pra casa! Apesar de ser uma fic de comédia, esse cap é bem dramáticozinho! Mas é importante para o relacionamento de Draco e Annie. Tadinha, fikei com dó da minha pekena! Viu? Teve um D/Gzinho. Nada potencialmente romântico mas já é um começo. E agora o Draco vai querer virar o SUPER PAI! Rsrs

Povo, de novo eu não atualizei no fim de semana, (pq eu não estava em casa!) Então vou mandar bjinhu rapidinho pra cada um q mandou review pra não demorar, e até semana q vem!

**ThAtYzInHa cApA**

**LolitaMalfoy**

**Rafinha M.Potter**

**Catarina**

**Amanda Nanda**

**Estrela Negra**

**Lika Slytherin**

**Daniela Alex**

**Iara**

**Kellxinha-Malfoy**

**Arwen Mione**

BJOKITAS A TODOS!

Reviewen!

Tataya Black!


	7. 06 Papai foi na roça, mamãe foi onde

**Cap betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 12 de abril de 2006.**

_Disclaimer: Não vou ganhar dindin com essa fic! Mas um dia serei famosa e importante e vou dizer q td começou quando eu escrevia sobre HP! Rsrsrs_

**Cap. 06 – Papai foi na feira e mamãe foi... onde a mamãe foi?**

Annie teve uma recuperação bastante rápida, o medi-bruxo disse que foi realmente surpreendente. Em dois dias a menina estava de volta à mansão Malfoy, mas ainda estava proibida de aprontar das suas. Por recomendações do doutor ela devia ficar pelo menos cinco dias de repouso. Estava sendo muito difícil para Gina manter as coisas sob controle, primeiro porque Annie era agitada por natureza, e era muito triste vê-la presa a cama com aquela carinha de auto-piedade, e segundo porque Draco resolveu que não saía do pé da filha até que ela se recuperasse.

Gina achava essa atitude de Draco uma coisa muito bonita, porém por mais que estivessem tendo uma relação razoavelmente amigável aturar Draco Malfoy vinte e quatro horas por dia em casa era quase impossível. A babá estava entrando em estado de nervos. Se já não bastasse Annie para ela cuidar ainda tinha Draco, que em casa não movia um dedo se quer. Ele agia como se fosse o próprio doente, os elfos não tinham paz e Gina não sabia o que era sossego.

No segundo dia de repouso de Annie, Gina conseguiu quase que por milagre fazer o loiro ir trabalhar. Ela o convenceu que não tinha sentido ficar em casa, e que ele tinha uma empresa para administrar. Gina usou de argumentos bastante convincentes para Malfoy, coisas do tipo: "ninguém na empresa tem tanta capacidade para organizar os negócios como ele", que "a nova linha de vassouras devia ser inspecionada, já que os empregados costumam se desleixar do serviço quando o dono não está por perto", que "era preciso um homem de pulso firme para botar ordem na empresa", e coisas do tipo. A ruiva achou melhor não usar argumentos do tipo: se você não sair dessa casa eu vou surtar, ou tenha piedade de mim, coisas do gênero.

Com o ego inflado Draco Malfoy voltou às atividades empresariais e deixou Virgínia Weasley trabalhar em paz. Mas todos os dias, Gina e Draco tomavam café junto com Annie no quarto da pequena.

-Sabe, eu acho que Annie deveria freqüentar uma escola – disse Gina no café da manhã do último dia de repouso da menina.

-Escola? – perguntaram Draco e Annie ao mesmo tempo.

-É, escola sim. – a babá disse olhando para Annie, e depois se dirigiu a Draco – As férias de verão já estão acabando, em menos de dez dias começam as aulas. Seria bom para o desenvolvimento de Annie o contato com crianças da idade dela, e ainda tem o fato da alfabetização que é primordial.

-Não sei, eu poderia contratar um professor particular, foi assim que fui alfabetizado. – disse Draco depois de um gole de chá.

-Mas assim ela acabará se tornando uma anti-social!

-Você está me chamando de anti-social? – o loiro a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não é esse o caso,– disse Gina rindo – bom, de qualquer forma é ideal para ela ir a uma escola infantil. Nada dessas coisas de professora particular. Annie precisa ser criança, e nada melhor para isso do que brincar e aprender com outras crianças.

-Você já tomou a decisão, não foi? – disse Draco simplesmente.

-Foi.

-Então a matricule, mas se ela não se adaptar, tiramos ela e eu trago um professor particular.

-Tudo bem chefe! – Gina riu passando geléia em uma torrada.

-E eu? – disse Annie com olhos bastante abertos.

-O que tem você? – Gina passou a mão pela bochecha da menina.

-Não vão peguntá se eu queo í pá escola?

-Annie, entenda, ela é a nossa carrasca. – disse Draco apontando para Gina – Não importa o que queremos.

-Até paece – disse Annie se referindo ao pai mimado.

OoOoOoOo

Draco estava preocupado com a linha de produção da Nimbus. O lançamento estava previsto para o início das férias de verão, as aulas já estavam para começar e nem a campanha de publicidade estava pronta. Por isso ele marcou uma reunião para a última sexta-feira das férias.

O loiro levantou muito cedo naquele dia, estava ansioso. Desceu até a cozinha para mandar os elfos adiantarem o café da manhã. Não encontrou Link na cozinha deu uma volta e viu Mink, a irmã mais nova de Link saindo da lavanderia. Ordenou a ela o que queria e depois voltou ao andar de cima da Mansão.

Ele tinha tantos elfos que qualquer um acharia difícil lembrar-se de todos, mas Draco convivia com eles desde criança. Sabia o nome de um por um e os achava ridículos, quando era criança ele sempre se perguntava o por que dos elfos da mansão Malfoy terem nomes tão idiotas, mas depois ele percebeu que todos os elfos tinham nomes assim, então achou que deveria ser tipo uma ordem natural.

Subindo as escadas ele sorriu ao lembrar de suas dúvidas infantis, resolveu então mudar de caminho, e ao invés de ir para o seu quarto resolveu passar no quarto de Gina. O loiro estava confuso sobre a reunião, precisava de uma conversa, e como Jason não estava na casa, Gina era a única bruxa adulta com quem ele podia conversar.

Parou em frente a porta do quarto dela. Levantou a mão para bater, mas desistiu abaixando-a. Levou o rosto até a porta e encostou o ouvido procurando ouvir algum barulho, para saber se ela estava acordada. Ficou alguns instantes com a face colada a porta, com uma expressão bastante compenetrada.

-Você devia usar orelhas extensíveis.

Draco levou um susto e se virou para ver uma ruiva sorridente atrás de si. Ele se pegou pensando em como ela ficava bela sorrindo, depois jogou a cabeça levemente para trás como se pudesse com isso jogar fora os pensamentos.

-O que você disse?

-Orelhas extensíveis. Meus irmãos as comercializam lá no Beco Diagonal.

-Ah – ele se lembrou da loja dos irmãos dela, e quantas vezes quando mais novo pensou em entrar lá, mas parou antes que o fizesse – um Malfoy não se interessa por esse tipo de coisas – ele disse hipocritamente.

-Diga por você. A Annie adorou a loja, a levei lá quando fomos ao Beco comprar o material dela.

-Virgínia, não incentive a minha filha a esse tipo de coisa.

-Eu já disse para me chamar de Gina. – a ruiva disse com as mãos na cintura.

-Prefiro Virgínia. – ele disse encerrando a questão.

-E o que você fazia com a orelha encostada na minha porta?

-Correção. Minha porta, a casa é minha, portanto todas as portas me pertencem. Coloco meus ouvidos na porta que eu quiser.

-Desagradável – Gina disse baixinho – faça o que quiser. Vou acordar a Annie. – ela passou por Draco indo em direção ao quarto da menina.

-Pode deixar que eu faço isso, – ele disse andando mais rápido e pegando a fechadura do quarto da menina antes de Gina - vá apressar Mink, ela é muito lerda para as tarefas de cozinha.

-Tudo bem – e Gina desceu para a Ala sul da Mansão.

Draco abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de Annie, colocou a cabeça para dentro primeiro, avistou a pequena dormindo suavemente, logo em seguida entrou completamente no quarto e caminhou até a enorme cama de dossel posicionada bem no meio do quarto, encostada a parede a esquerda da janela.

Ele se sentou na cama e deu uma analisada no quarto cheio de bonecas e ursinhos. Viu a porta do closet de Annie pintada de verde água. E com um sorriso meio bobo ele fez um carinho de leve no rosto da menina. Draco pensava se devia ou não acordá-la, resolveu por se levantar e deixar Annie dormir mais um pouco

-Você não vai me acodá? – perguntou a pequena quando ele deu as costas.

-Não, pelo visto você já está acordada. – Draco voltou e se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes.

-É – ela riu – estava deixando você cuti esse momento.

-Ãnh? – Draco deu uma risada gostosa – De onde você tirou essa expressão?

-Mamãe falava isso. – e o sorriso da menina desapareceu – Daco, a mamãe não gosta mais de mim?

-De onde você tirou isso?

-Ela me deixou aqui e foi emboá, num voltou mais...

-Ohh Annie – Draco não tinha muita noção do que falar, ou de como agir com a filha naquele momento, lembrou-se do que sua mãe o dizia quando era pequeno e perguntava sobre Lucio – não é porque ela não mandou notícias, que ela não ame você.

-Mas ela... – a loirinha parecia um bichinho indefeso.

-Sua mãe está muito ocupada no momento, mas assim que ela tiver um tempo livre ela vai vir te ver. E você vai tirar essas bobagens da cabeça.

-Você pomete? – Draco via os olhinhos esperançosos da filha, e se sentia mal ao dizer algo à ela que não tinha certeza.

-Eu prometo.

OoOoOoOo

Na sede da Nimbus os ânimos estavam exaltados, Draco cobrava de todos uma posição sobre o atraso do lançamento da nova linha de vassouras.

-Não é possível! Ou alguém me dá uma solução agora, ou todos serão demitidos! – Draco gritava enfurecido.

-Mas senhor Malfoy, entenda, ocorreu um atraso na linha de produção, não houve carvalho suficiente para a...

-Ora Richard! Não me venha com essa! Há quantos anos se produz vassouras nessa fábrica? HEIM? Faltou carvalho? Consiga uma desculpa decente! – Draco estava furioso, e quase cuspia na cara do chefe da linha de produção.

-Mas senhor...

-Escutem bem – Draco que estava de pé, se sentou em sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa de reunião – no inicio do mês, quando me avisaram de um atraso no cronograma eu fiquei calmo, pois confiava na minha equipe. Agora, eu não imaginava que teríamos um atraso nessas proporções absurdas. – ele olhava, um a um, para todos os diretores da empresa, dispostos nas oito cadeiras da reunião – Eu vou repetir, ou eu saio dessa reunião com alguma solução para esse problema ou eu jogo TODOS NA RUA!

Nenhum diretor ousou questionar as palavras do presidente. Até porque eles sabiam que Draco estava sendo condescendente demais com eles, até mesmo fingindo ignorar o problema para evitar cobranças e obter um resultado satisfatório. Mas aquela empresa podia ser comparada a um bolo, quando uma parte desanda, é difícil salvar o resto. E Draco estava tentando eliminar a possibilidade desse tipo de comparação, ele que pegara a Nimbus quase na ruína e a transformara no primeiro nome no mercado de vassouras de corrida, aquela empresa tinha que se tornar sólida, rígida, como um Malfoy.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, Draco estava quase a se manifestar de novo, quando viu uma mão meio tremula levantada. Ele olhou bem para o dono da mão e não o reconheceu. Era um rapaz jovem, estranho, pois o mais jovem da companhia era ele, o próprio Draco, todos os outros já eram senhores. O que uma pessoa desconhecida fazia numa reunião de diretoria? E como Draco deixou isso passar despercebido?

-Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – Draco perguntou ao rapaz com a mão estendida.

-Eu sou o assessor do senhor Barley, senhor Mafoy. – o rapaz disse trêmulo.

-E porque o meu diretor de marketing mandou um assessor para uma reunião dessa importância?

-Problemas familiares, eu acho – o rapaz disse rápido.

-Qual seu nome?

-Peter Madson.

-O que você queria falar Madson, diga logo.

-Eu tive uma idéia – ele disse meio acanhado – para aproveitar o problema.

-Como assim? – Draco parecia bastante interessado.

-Não creio que seja interessante o lançamento de uma nova vassoura agora, nessa altura do ano. O mais plausível seria aguardar até o natal.

-Hahaha – Draco riu sarcasticamente – e o que eu faço então meu jovem? – Como se o rapaz fosse muito mais novo que Draco – Paro a minha linha de produção? Dou férias coletivas para os operários? Não, melhor! Demito todos eles?

-Não será necessário senhor. Na verdade, eu pensei em abranger um maior publico alvo. Diferenciar nosso produto.

-Explique melhor essa idéia, Madson.

-Eu já vinha desenvolvendo essa idéia antes, estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade, – ele aos poucos já estava se soltando, se levantou e pegou uns papeis que trazia dentro da pasta – posso ir até ai?

Draco o olhou meio incrédulo, por tamanha ousadia, mas concordou. O rapaz passou esbarrando um pouco nas cabeças de alguns diretores. Já ao lado de Draco, ele colocou diversos gráficos em cima da mesa.

-Isso é apenas um esboço senhor. – Peter disse apontando para os papeis – Eu verifiquei que as vassouras infantis eram apenas fabricadas por empresas de brinquedos. Normalmente não era usada madeira de qualidade na fabricação e tinha uma durabilidade pequena. Então pensei que associar a marca Nimbus a produtos infantis seria uma jogada de mestre. Estaríamos praticamente formando o nosso publico alvo desde jovens.

-Você está me dizendo para que eu fabrique brinquedos?

-Não brinquedos, mas sim vassouras de corrida de brinquedo, com a segurança e qualidade Nimbus. Pensei até na publicidade, algo como: Vassouras para toda a família.

-Entendi – disse Draco com um sorriso nos lábios –e que tal, "Nimbus uma empresa de família"?

-Ótimo. E não será preciso parar a linha de produção, só que agora produziremos vassouras menores. Vários tamanhos, de 2 a 4 anos, de 5 a 7, 8 a 10, e enfim as vassouras normais.

-Mas e a questão da segurança infantil? Não estou a fim de ser processado.

-Usaremos os mesmos feitiços que se usam nas vassouras de brinquedos, e pensei também que as vassouras a partir de 5 anos, poderiam funcionar, não sei se o senhor já viu, como aquelas bicilocletas trouxas. Elas voariam a meio metro, ou a trinta centímetros do chão para todas as direções. E com um pequeno feitiço de restrição de velocidade, adequados a faixa etária.

-Genial! – Draco se levantou da cadeira – Vamos produzir, todos comecem já a fazer os orçamentos necessários para a fabricação e lançamento que será para o natal! E senhor Madson, avise ao senhor Barley que ele está demitido – Peter levou um imenso susto – e você assume o lugar dele a partir de hoje – é preciso comentar que Peter quase desmaiou?

OoOoOoOo

No primeiro dia de aula de Annie, Gina a levou a escola. Mas Draco prometeu que ia junto com a babá buscá-la. Em frente a escola Annie ficou meio insegura sobre entrar ou não, mas diferentes das outras crianças ao seu redor, ela não chorou. Olhou meio inserta para Gina, deu um beijo estalado na babá e entrou com coragem na escola, onde começaria a partir dali uma nova fase na sua infância.

Quando soou o sinal da saída, Annie correu até a porta, uma das "tias" da escola não a deixou sair até que avistassem um responsável. A loirinha ficou parada procurando por Draco ou Gina, mas não viu nenhum dos dois. Por um segundo ela se imaginou sendo deixada em um lugar de novo, assim como sua mãe a deixou na casa do pai. Annie estava prestes a chorar, quando do nada ela viu os rostos colados, bochecha a bochecha, de Gina e Draco sorrindo para ela na mureta da escola. Apontando os dois para a "tia" ela correu para fora, para ser suspensa e rodada no ar por um Draco Malfoy muito pai naquele momento.

-E então, que tal um sorvete? – perguntou Gina quando Draco pôs Annie no chão.

-Ebaaaaa! – a menina disse sorridente.

Eles foram a uma sorveteria próxima à escola, pediram sundays enormes e sentaram em uma mesa na parte descoberta da loja.

-O que você aprendeu na escola hoje Annie? – perguntou Gina, limpando o queixo da menina sujo de sorvete.

-John me disse que meninos têm pênis e meninas têm vagina!– ela disse sorridente. Draco engasgou.

-QUÊ?

-Daco, o que é um pênis?

-Anh... – Draco não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer, olhou para Gina que apenas riu e fez uma cara como que diz "se livra dessa!" – pênis é o que um menino usa para fazer xixi.

-Hmm... – ela pareceu compreender e Draco torceu para que a dúvida estivesse completamente esclarecida.

-Daco, você tem um pênis? – nesse momento uma garçonete passava ao lado e deu uma olhada bem significativa para Draco e murmurou audivelmente "espero que tenha!". Gina caiu na gargalhada. O loiro se posicionou de forma rígida.

-É claro que eu tenho.

-Humm... Que sem gaça! Só séve pá isso?

-Como assim? – perguntou Draco aflito.

-O pênis só séve pá fazê xixi?

-É melhor que até os... trinta anos você pense que ele só serve para isso.

-hahahahaha – Gina se divertia com a situação – Você aprendeu mais alguma coisa querida?

-Eu fiz um desenho – a pequena se abaixou abriu a mochila e de lá pegou um papel – olha – ela colocou o desenho na mesa – a pofessoa mandou desenhá a família. Esse é o Daco, - ela apontou um homem loiro vestido de preto – essa é a Gina, – uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos que segurava a mão de Draco, Gina ficou meio ruborizada com a figura – essa sou eu – uma menina loira bem pequena que estava entre o homem e a mulher ruiva – aqui é o Link – um desenho meio retorcido e marrom simbolizava o elfo – e essa é a mamãe – ela apontou por último uma mulher loira bem mais afastada dos outros desenhos.

-Por que a mamãe está separada, Annie? – perguntou Gina delicadamente.

-Não sabia se podia botar a mamãe, ela não é da família.

-Já conversamos sobre isso, – disse Draco, numa atitude, que pareceu para Gina, estranhamente de pai sério – não é por que sua mãe está longe que ela não goste de você, ou que não seja da família.

Annie apenas deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção exclusivamente para o sorvete.

_Continua..._

**N/B:** O que eu mais amo nessa fic? Os diálogos! Eles são absolutamente na medida certa, são perfeitos, tão reais! Hey, eu quero D/G ACTION, Nathy! Eu e todo mundo neh! Engraçado como a Annie é uma pessoinha curiosa, naum? Huahsah, constrangendo o pai e tudo! Esse desenho dela é muito fofis, a mãe dela é muito má e eu só não reclamo mais pq caso contrário, se a Kimberly não tivesse largado a loirinha com o pai, isso não seria tão divertido!

Coments pra a Nathy, povaum, ela merece!

Beijuuuusss!

Ly Anne Black.

**N/A:** Ahh eu gosto desse cap! Acho ele inteiro uma fofura! Ai, a Ly enche minha bola falando assim nas notas! Rsrs

Mas hj eu não tenho mto o q falar, mas vou logo avisando, no próximo cap tem D/G action, finalmente! Satisfazendo a todos! Tá quase pronto.

Agradecendo:

**Lolita Malfoy - ** Por mim o Draco já tava a fim da Gina a séculos, mas poh nakele cap q ele tava vendo ela dormir, ele jah ficou meio babando, mas esses dois são mto difíceis! Que bom q vc curtiu o cap! Bjaum pra vc!

**ThAtYzInHa CaPa - ** Poxa, eu expliquei que vou ter problemas com as att né? Por enquanto minha facul tah em greve, aí dá pra escrever, quando as aulas começarem complica um poukinho, mas eu arranjo um tempo. Eu sempre arranjo. Adoro isso aki! rsrs

Ah, alguém sabe algum feitiço para torna-los reais? Eu tbm toh kerendo a Annie e o Draco. De repente a gente produz em larga escala pra todo mundo!

**Gynny Malfoy - ** Ué, vc num é a Gynny? Rsrs Quem sabe no final da fic vc num casa com ele? BJU!

**Daniela Alex - ** Ahh cap fofuxo! Rsrs Draco já tá querendo se candidatar pra pai do ano! Rsrs A Annie é um xodózinho msm! BJUUU

**Catarina - ** O Draco é um mulherengo de marca maior, vc sabe. Rsrs Mas a Kim um dia acaba dando as caras por aqui. Mas eu espero q demore mto. Mas tadinha da Annie, bem q a mãe podia aparecer só para fazer uma visita e ir embora. Bjin

**Amanda Nanda - ** Ahh Nanda! Obrigada! Me enchi de orgulho no "autora super querida"! Dando pulinhos Um beijaum p/ vc!

**Beca Malfoy - ** Demorou o cap! Mas tá entregue! Fofa magnânima é a Annie! Vamos montar uma comunidade no orkut: Eu quero uma Annie pra mim! rsrsrs que tal? Rsrs Bjinsss

**Lika Slytherin - ** Te adoro meninaaaa! Rsrsr vê se num morre na próxima review, viu? Quem vai terminar ULDV? Tah me devendo cap heim! BJIIIIINHUUUUUU

**Lou Malfoy - ** Ahhh q bom q tu curtiu e arranjou um tempinho pra minha ficzinha! Lou, agora eu paro e me pergunto: pq vc num tah no meu MSN? Minhas miguinhas a maioria tem vc! Toh me sentindo excluída !

**Izabelle Malfoy - ** Pois é né, JK dando mole! Mas eu fui esperta e fiz a Annie logo, e todas ficamos felizes! Bjinnn

**Arwen Mione - ** Ai miga brigadinha! Já toh sofrendo por antecipação essa correria! Esse cap foi bem completinho, Draco arrependido e depois fofo, Gina estressada, Harry prestativo e Annie fofuxona! Guarda as lágrimas amiga, ainda vai precisar delas! OPS! Olha eu dando spoiller! BJUUUUUUUUUUU

**Monik - ** Obrigada! E continua lendo q eu vou fik feliz! Bjin

**F.Mellingott - ** Eu axu q já vi esse filme alguma vez em minha vida... mas como sou lerda e esquecida não tenho certeza. Meu Draco é bastante diferente do da JK, e meu jeito de escrever tbm eh bem próprio. Axu legal quando as pessoas entendem q os autores de fic's não querem imitar a Rowling e sim contar uma história q axariam q fosse legal se acontecessem. Um super bju pra vc!

Vlw

Tataya Black


	8. 07 Por que não?

Capítulo Betado e Revisado por Ly Anne Black em 24 de abril de 2006.

**Disclaimer: Os personagens do mundo de HP não me pertencem. Annie é minha. A música utilizada nesse cap é Por que não eu? Do Leoni. E eu não pretendo ganhar nenhum tostão furado com essa fic!**

**Cap. 07 – Por que não?**

Setembro estava no seu auge, o verão ia embora e o outono começava a dar o ar da sua graça. As árvores ao redor da mansão Malfoy já estavam se desfolhando, e o vento frio balançava os cabelos de uma menina loira que corria em direção a casa, depois de mais um dia de aula.

-Annie, me espere! – disse Gina, alto o suficiente para ser ouvida.

A pequena parou como se estivesse brincando de estátua até que a babá chegou bem perto, e de novo ela correu. Parou em frente a porta e esperou por Gina, para entrarem juntas em casa. Assim que Gina abriu a porta, Annie entrou como um raio e subiu as escadas.

-Não sei por que você corre tanto. Seu quarto não vai sair do lugar – disse Gina divertida.

A ruiva subiu calmamente as escadas carregando a mochila e a lancheira de Annie, ambas rosas. No quarto já encontrou a menina se despindo para entrar no banho. Gina sorriu, nunca viu uma criança que gostasse tanto de banho, não era preciso ficar lembrando a Annie que era preciso se banhar, ela fazia isso sozinha. A babá deixou as coisas da escola em cima da mesinha e foi até o banheiro do quarto da menina, abriu a torneira da banheira, verificou a temperatura da água e deixou encher até a altura suficiente para não haver nenhum acidente.

-Annie, tá pronto!

E como um peixe que sente falta do rio, em menos de um minuto se ouviu um SPLASH na banheira e era Annie mergulhando e se divertindo no banho.

-Ei, - Gina chamou a menina que tirou a cabeça da água e a olhou – vou escolher sua roupa para o jantar. Qualquer coisa me chame, ok?

-Tá.

E Annie mergulhou de novo, a água era tão pouca, que se ela mergulhasse a cabeça acabava deixando o bumbum de fora, nunca se deixava uma criança sozinha em água o suficiente para que****ela se afogasse. Gina já estava saindo do banheiro quando ouviu seu nome.

-Gina ?

-O que foi? – a babá se virou.

-Pô que o Daco não foi me buscá hoje?

-Poxa, fiquei triste. – Gina fingiu estar magoada – Quer dizer que a minha pequena não gosta quando eu vou buscá-la?

-Gosto Gina, – Annie disse rapidamente, para não entristecer a babá – mas ele vai sempe...

-Annie, seu pai esta tendo umas dificuldades no trabalho, então não vai poder te buscar sempre, como vinha fazendo. Mas não fique triste, ele está correndo para chegar a tempo de jantar com você.

-É, pá depois saí pá jantá com alguma moça. – Annie disse rindo.

-É. – Gina sorriu e saiu do banheiro.

A ruiva escolheu um belo vestido verde, sequinho, com um fita de cetim que se amarrava na cintura da menina, pegou meias e sapatos brancos e os deixou sobre a cama. Voltou ao banheiro para tirar Annie da água e secá-la. Com alguma relutância em poucos minutos a menina estava seca e em cima da cama sendo vestida pela babá.

-Gina, - Annie disse de costas enquanto a ruiva amarrava o laço de cetim em seu vestido – pô que você não casa com o Daco?

-Quê? – Gina perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-É, - a menina disse simplesmente – você podia casá com ele - Annie se virou e falou olhando para Gina.

-Não é assim que as coisas acontecem, querida – a ruiva foi até a cômoda e pegou um arco para o cabelo – a gente só se casa quando está apaixonada.

-E esse negócio de xonada, você num tá pelo Daco?– a menina perguntou com cara de dúvida.

-É apaixonada, deixa eu te explicar querida. – Gina se sentou ao lado da menina – Apaixonada é quando você gosta muito de uma pessoa, tanto que você quer ficar pertinho o tempo todo.

-Eu quéu ficá pétinho de você e do Daco. Eu sou xonada pô vocês?

-Apaixonada, Annie. E não, esse é outro tipo de amor.

-Num tô entendendo.

-Funciona assim, quando você está apaixonada você normalmente namora a pessoa, ai depois de um tempo você casa. Você não pode casar sem namorar.

-E como se namoá?

-Humm... você tem perguntas muito difíceis. – Gina disse rindo – Se namora de várias formas, você pode ter jantares especiais, pode ficar junto conversando, sai para passear, essas coisas.

-Beija na boca, não beija Gina? – Annie perguntou com uma carinha sapeca.

-É beija. Mas como você sabe disso?

-Minha mãe tinha um namoádo. Aí eu via ela beijando assim, óh – e Annie deu um beijinho rápido nas costas da mão

-É, se faz assim para namorar. – Gina riu, e alisou os cabelos da menina – Annie, eu vou separar o terno pro seu pai ir trabalhar amanhã. Depois vou lá embaixo ver se está tudo certo para o jantar. Você fica aqui brincando e depois eu te chamo, tudo bem?

-Tá Gina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apesar das novas idéias para o lançamento das vassouras Nimbus, Draco estava tendo muita dor de cabeça na empresa. Diferenciar o público alvo era muito mais difícil do que ele pensava, as pesquisas para viabilidade estavam a sua frente, todas tinham que ser avaliadas e receber o aval dele. Mas o que mais ele queria era voltar para casa, jantar, dar um beijinho em Annie e dormir profundamente.

Com um sorriso meio bobo na cara ele pensou que uma visita a Kaith também não seria nada mal. Andou até o pequeno bar no escritório, e bebeu mais uma taça da garrafa de vinho que estava pela metade. Voltou à sua mesa, só então percebeu o adiantado da hora, e resolveu ir para casa e deixar os papéis para verificar no dia seguinte. Pegou sua pasta e aparatou em casa.

**Quando ela cai no sofá  
So far away  
Vinho à beça na cabeça  
Eu que sei**

**  
**

PLOC! Draco aparatou no hall da escada, não viu nenhuma movimentação e foi andando até a sala de estar. Avistou os compridos cabelos ruivos de Gina espalhados pelo braço do sofá em que ela estava deitava. Ele caminhou dois passos para a esquerda e a silhueta dela foi ficando mais visível. Jogada no sofá, abraçada a um travesseiro, o vestido que ela usava era leve e, deitada em forma de concha como ela estava, deixava a mostra o meio das cochas.

Os olhos de Draco estavam perdidos na suave beleza de Gina, em seu corpo, em suas curvas de mulher. A ruiva estava distraída, acariciando o travesseiro como quem faz carinho em um rosto. A lareira estava acesa e o crepitar do fogo era o único som ouvido. A luz do fogo, os cabelos de Gina pareciam reluzir e isso fascinava Draco.

**Quando ela insiste em beijar  
Seu travesseiro  
Eu me viro do avesso  
Eu vou dizer aquelas coisas  
Mas na hora esqueço  
**

Ele andou mais um passo, mas o efeito do vinho que havia bebido no escritório fez com que desse um pequeno tropeço. Draco fez um pequeno barulho, que ele queria não ter feito, mas foi o suficiente para despertar Gina de seus devaneios com o travesseiro.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou se sentando – Ah, é você. Annie está lá em cima, estávamos te esperando para jantar. Por que demorou?

-Eu... eu... – Draco não conseguia formular uma frase decente para dizer. Nada parecia coerente em sua mente. Ele só ficou por mais alguns instante admirando Gina, dessa posição a pouca luz da sala valorizava o esverdeado dos olhos da ruiva, pareciam duas esmeraldas.

-Você o que?

-Eu – ele fechou e abriu os olhos algumas vezes, depois com um leve sacolejo na cabeça, e completou a frase de costas para Gina – estive ocupado no escritório. Vamos chamar Annie?

-Você deve estar cansado, pode deixar que eu vou.

-Não, eu vou com você.

Ele deixou que a ruiva passasse na sua frente e a seguiu. Gina andava a passos firmes e rápidos até a escada. Olhando-a andar, Draco pensava o que Gina realmente fazia em sua casa naquele momento. Ela era formada em enfermagem, tinha uma boa aparência, "é, realmente tem uma ótima aparência" – pensou ele dando uma passada de olhos pelo corpo de Gina, o que fazia ela cuidando de crianças, como uma simples babá? Pelo o que Draco se lembrava, ela tinha tido um rolo com o Potter, mas por que não se casou? Será que ainda estão juntos? Ou a babá estaria livre e desimpedida? Realmente a ruiva o agradava muito, além da beleza, ela tinha personalidade. "Mas não, não posso nem pensar nisso! Ela é a babá da Annie, não posso! Mas... por que não?" – Draco balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro repetidas vezes, tinha que tirar essas idéias da mente.

**_Por que não eu?_**

_**Aaahhh por que não eu?  
Por que não eu?  
Aaahhh por que não eu?**_

Gina parou em frente ao quarto de Annie, o loiro quase deu um esbarrão nela, mas conseguiu parar a poucos centímetros. Era incrível como o perfume da ruiva ficava marcado em cada lugar que ela passava, mas ali tão próximo dela, a vontade que ele tinha era de fechar os olhos e mergulhar numa nova onda de sentimentos que se espalhavam pelo seu corpo. Novamente ele balançou a cabeça procurando afastar os pensamentos sobre a babá. Gina pegou a maçaneta, e olhou para Draco que estava com uma cara estranha, ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

Os dois adentraram no quarto de Annie que estava deitada na cama. Gina caminhou até ela e constatou que a menina estava dormindo, ela ia tocar o ombro da menina, mas Draco a impediu.

-Não a acorde – ele disse num tom baixo.

-Mas ela estava te esperando. Vai ficar triste se não a acordá-la.

-Deixe-a dormir, amanhã eu a acordo. – Draco disse olhando a menina.

-Tudo bem, então acho que vou dormir também. – Gina deu um passo em direção a porta.

-Virgínia, - ele a chamou segurando levemente seu braço – o jantar já está pronto mesmo, por que não me faz companhia?

-Você está me convidando para jantar? – ela disse fingindo incredulidade.

-Por que não? – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

-É verdade, por que não? – ela estreitou sedutoramente o olhar e sorriu.

Draco permitiu que a ruiva passasse na frente, e inspirou discretamente o perfume que ela exalava, seguindo-a logo depois. Quando ele fechou a porta, uma certa loirinha dentro do quarto abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama sorrindo, "está dando céto" – pensou ela.

**_Eu encomendo um jantar  
Só pra nós dois  
Se não tem nada pra depois  
Por que não eu?  
_**

Na sala de jantar, os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Link estava servindo o vinho para Gina que sorriu em agradecimento, bebeu um gole e limpou a boca com a língua levemente. Draco observava cada gesto de Gina como em câmera lenta, talvez fosse apenas pelo efeito da bebida, ou talvez a ruiva o tivesse enfeitiçado. **_(N/B:Ou talvez esteja "dando céto"!)_**

-O que foi? – perguntou Gina, sentindo os olhos de Draco em si.

-Estava aqui pensando, você é enfermeira, por que trabalha como babá e não em um hospital? – ele perguntou querendo desvia sua atenção da beleza de Gina.

-Eu me especializei na área de pediatria, durante a guerra vi muitas crianças sofrendo, decidi que prefiro ver os pequenos sorrindo, então logo que Harry resolveu o problema, – ela disse se referindo a morte de Voldemort – eles não precisavam mais tanto de mim, optei por cuidar de crianças, ser babá.

-Sobre Potter, - Draco disse sério – eu pensava que vocês se casariam logo depois da guerra.

-Harry e eu? – Gina disse sorrindo – Não deu certo, preferimos ser amigos.

-E tem algum namorado?

-Não, não, nunca tive muito jeito com relacionamentos. Você está muito interessado nos meus relacionamentos, não é não?

-Só perguntei. - ele disse simplesmente – Você é uma mulher muito linda para ficar solteira por aí durante muito tempo – Draco disse sedutoramente.

-Obrigada pelo elogio – Gina ficou um pouco ruborizada.

-Não é um elogio, é uma realidade. – Draco observou que os dois já não tocavam mais na comida – Já terminou? Por que não tomamos um licor?

-Claro.

**Você tá nessa, rejeitada  
Caçando paixão  
Eu com a cara mais lavada  
Digo: porque não**

Gina se levantou e caminhou ao lado de Draco até a sala de estar, se sentou no sofá, o mesmo onde estava deitada quando ele chegou, o travesseiro ainda estava lá. Ela ajeitou o travesseiro no braço sofá e se aconchegou nele. Draco veio, lhe entregou o licor e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Se na época da escola me dissessem que você podia ser um cavalheiro quando quisesse, eu não acreditaria.

-Eu posso ser tanta coisa quando quero. – ele disse bebendo o último gole do licor.

-Pode é? Tipo o que? – ela se insinuou.

-Tipo coisas que você nem imagina. – ele se aproximando dela.

Ambos estavam envolvidos em um clima misterioso. Os olhos de Gina caminhavam pelo rosto de Draco que estava cada vez mais perto. Ela ia chegando para trás tentando evitar o inevitável, mas já estava encostada no travesseiro, não tinha para onde fugir. E olhando para Draco, ela nem sabia ao certo se queria fugir dali. Ela podia simplesmente se levantar, mas seu corpo não queria sair. Draco se inclinava ainda mais. Tudo acontecia muito rápido e muito devagar ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro se movimentada de acordo com o seu instinto. Cada pedacinho de si queria estar colado na pele de Gina. Sua mente dizia que não era sensato, mas não estava ligando para isso. A mão dele tocou o braço nu da ruiva, ele sentia a pele quente dela se arrepiar com o seu toque. Ele subiu até o pescoço, sentiu a maciez dos cabelos dela.

Os olhos esverdeados da ruiva o inebriavam, e ela estava entregue naquele olhar cinza azulado, tão raro, tão misterioso. Os lábios vermelhos dela o convidavam e ele aceitou prontamente o convite. Ela sentiu primeiro o peso dele sobre o seu corpo e depois o toque dos lábios frios dele nos seus. Logo as línguas se encontraram e começaram a dança sensual dentro das bocas.

Naquele momento eram apenas os dois e nada mais. As consciências foram jogadas de lado e se entregaram a situação. Eram patrão e empregada, eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley, mas eles podiam tentar. Por que não?

Continua...

**_N/B: Ahhhh! Action! Action! E ao som de Leoni, quer mais perfeição? Gente a Annie é genial, oh Merlin! E eu sinceramente a considero uma das P.Os mais fofas do universo D/G! Que deus ponha a Nathy no altar das escritoras D/Gs do século! _**

_**Amo ser sua beta, migaa! E dollo ser sua capista também! **_

_**Bjus, bjus, Ly. **_

**N/A:** Gente, tem alguém vendo uma garota loira de cabelos curtos voando por aí? Se vcs virem, sou eu! Ë com a Beta que eu tenho e os review's que vcs me mandaram no último cap, meu ego inflou tanto que eu fikei igual a Tia Guida, e saí voando por aí!

É isso aí, eles finalmente se pegaram. Viu a danadinha da Annie! Rsrs Esperta essa garota!

Galera, é o seguinte: a pedido da Lou Malfoy eu fiz uma NC17 desse cap! Mas aí sempre vem a pergunta: Essa fic toda fofolete, combina com uma NC? Keria muito que vc's me repondessem, se a maioria kiser a NC tem NC na próxima att, se a maioria axar que não, eu vejo se posto separado, ou deixo pra lá! Bjinn

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Rafinha M.Potter - ** Rafuxca, claro que vc pode divulgar e acho q já te falei isso no orkut! Obrigada por estar gostando da fic! E sobre a Kim, bem eu também não gostaria que ela voltasse rsrs, mas acho que uma hora dessas ela dá o ar de sua graça, porque afinal de contas ela é a mãe da nossa Annie! Mesmo achando que esse papel tem sido desempenhado muito melhor pela nossa ruiva! Bjokitaaas!

**Izabelle Malfoy! - ** A Annie é realmente a coisinha mais fofa que eu já vi! Temos action, vc viu? Tem uma NC17 pronta pra esse cap, como eu disse na nota, se o povo quiser semana que vem ela tah on!

**LolitaMalfoy - ** Fala sério, com uma filhinha dessas tem como o papai não babar? Obrigaa pela review! Bjin!

**Gabiii - ** Ahhh adorei que você tenha adorado! Eu tbm ria mto enquanto escrevia isso! Já tava planejada essa cena desde que pensei na idéia da fic! Bjin!

**Tatiizinha- ** Ahhh q felicidade feliz! Eu só não postei na semana passada pq fikei sem net! Mas tah a att, espero que goste! Bju

**Lika Slytherin - ** auhauhauahuahuahuahuhaua! Lika suas review's comédias! Guarde esse talento pra BHB rsrsrs! Tá vendo? A parte boa de se escrever cap's pekenuxos é que as pessoas podem ler na escola! Rsrss Bju! Vê se sobrevive heim!

**Gynny Malfoy - ** Todas queremos que ele tenha um pênis! Nathy levemente ruborizada Rsrsrs Cah, adorei mto te conhecer menina! A gente se fala a uns três dias e parece q eu te conheço a um tempão! Adorei mesmo vc! Vlw com a ajuda na NC! Vc me deu mó força! E espero q num abandone minha ficzinha! BJOKS

**Amanda Nanda - ** Sua saúde tá perfeita né? Eu nem toh demorando muuuuito com os caps! Eles estão acabando por sair de quinze em quinze dias, mais pelas eventualidades do que pela minha vontade! Rsrsrss Poxa, rsrss só me elogia pra puxar meu saco! Rsrsrs BjUUU

**Angel - ** Ai Angel D/G eh coisa mais fófix ! rsrs a Action tá aí espero reamente que esteja legal. Bjin

**Estrela Negra - ** Eh! Eu tava achado estranho a Annie num comentar nada sobre a mãe dela tadinha. Ela é do tipo de criança que vai guardando as coisas, sabe? E eu tirei sim de "Um tira no jardim de infância" a coisa da vagina e do pênis, mas me inspirei no resto da cena no filme "Três solteirões e uma pequena dama".

**Catarina - ** Catty é uma mulher de pouca palavras! Rsrrss Vlw pela review, lindinha! Continue acompanhando!

**Loira Malfoy - ** AAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vc é linda! Rsrs que vergoinha! Ah q bom q vc gosta do jeito que eu escrevo! Espero que meus horários não atrapalhem essa fic no futuro! Bjoks

**Lou Malfoy - **Loulouzinha! Concordo com tudo o que vc disse! Acho que menos a parte sobre a Kim dever morrer ... sei la! Rsrsrs Ainda bem que resolvemos o problema do MSN! Como nós poderíamos passar o resto de nossas vidas, sem conhecer essas pessoas maravilhosas, espetaculares que somos nós! Rsrsrrss Bjinhuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Arwen Mione - ** Ah Camy, a parte da Mink irmã de Link, eu tirei do livro 5, q diz q lá na casa dos Black's (sabe, a antiga casa da minha família!) tem as cabeças empalhadas de gerações de elfos e talz rsrs

A action tah aí e foi sim inspirado nesse filme e em outro : "Três solteirões e uma pequena dama" como eu falei, algumas respostas acima! Rsrs Bju

**Daniela Alex - ** Tah certo Dany! Até agora esse é meu cap preferido! Rsrs Bjinhuuuu

**.Srtá.Felton - ** Pois eh toh de férias forçadas, isso significa q os caps vão fluir melhor e sem pressão! Nossa eu ainda morro de rir com esse cap! Q bom q vc gostou, e seu pai tbm! Rsrs Bju pros dois! SMAC!

**Beca Malfoy - ** Vou providenciar a coisa do orkut, quando tiver pronto eu aviso! E tah aí a action! Espero q goste, e se vc kiser a NC é soh falar! Bju

**Yuko - ** Ahh q bom! Obrigada, e não nos abandone! Rsrs

**Franinha Malfoy - ** É, vc tah sumida, toh com saudade! Menina eu até tremo só de pensar em monografia! Rsrs E olha que eu toh no 1º período, e nem aula eu tô tendo rsrsrrsrsrs! Quando der, aparece aki q eu e a Annie agradecemos! Bjokitas!

**Innis Winter - ** Na verdade, eu me inspirei em "Três solteirões e um bebê" pq no inicio da idéia, a Annie ia ser um bebêzinho de um ano! Mas aí depois eu pensei que uma criança falante seria bem mais divertido, e logo me veio a idéia da sorveteria, q teve tbm influência do filme "Um tira no jardim de infância". Bjaumzinhu! Tivemos action nesse cap, mas nada q signifique que daki por diante eles serão felizes para sempre. e a Nathy tapa a bok, pq se naum vai falar 50.000.000.000 de spoiller's aki

GALERAAAAAAAA 20 review's! Toh taaaaummm feliz! MTO, MTO, MTO, MTO OBRIGADA!

Bjin,

Tatata Black!


	9. 08 Represálias

**Cap betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black em 11 de maio de 2006.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens do mundo de HP pertencem a Tia Jo e cia que destroem a vida deles, e cabe a nós, autores de fic's tentar consertar! **

Nota de esclarecimento: Galera, minha facul tá em greve, isso é bom e ruim. Ruim pq eu vou me atrasar! E bom pq dá tempo pra me dedicar a fic, então, não vamos atrasar muito os cap's! VLW! 

**N/A1:** Decidi postar a NC separado, então vc encontra no meu profile a fic Um solteirão e uma pequena dama CENAS CENSURAS! Hehehe É importante que vocês entendam que Draco e Gina fizeram "COISAS" na noite passada!

**N/A2:** No meu profile vc também encontra o Link da comunidade do orkut feita para a Annie: Quero uma Annie para mim! Participe!

**N/A3:** A fic tah com capa! Lá no meu profile tem o Link da capa da Um solteirão e uma pequena dama, e das Cenas Censuradas também, não deixe de ver! Um ótimo trabalho da Ly Anne Black!

Cap. 08 – Represálias 

O dia amanheceu lindamente, o outono se instalava devagar nos dias de setembro, folhas secas caídas por toda a extensão da Mansão Malfoy lhe davam uma aparência quase familiar. Apesar de o vento estar frio, o sol raiava brilhante no céu, e alguns de seus raios entravam nos olhos de Draco que tinha dormido além da conta no sofá.

O loiro percebeu que havia acordado, mas não abriu os olhos. Se espreguiçou e então achou estranho o fato de ter acordado sozinho. Abriu rapidamente os olhos para encontrar-se no sofá, coberto pelo cobertor que ele mesmo conjurara. Draco passou a mão pelo rosto e coçou a cabeça tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

-Han han.

Ele ouviu vagamente o som de alguém forçando a garganta enquanto tentava se lembrar quando ela havia saído de lá. "Provavelmente levantou cedo por causa de Annie" – ele pensou. Foi uma noite realmente incrível ao lado dela. Gina era realmente uma mulher maravilhosa, e Draco estava ansioso por vê-la de novo.

-Han han.

Novamente o barulho, mas dessa vez foi mais alto, o suficiente para tirar Draco de seus pensamentos. Ele levantou o olhar, que antes estava voltado para as próprias mãos, e foi vendo um homem vestido em um fraque. A luz incomodava seus olhos, mas demorou apenas meio segundo para ele perceber que quem estava a sua frente era Jason, seu mordomo.

-Ah, olá Jason! Vejo que voltou das férias. – disse Draco ainda deitado.

-Olá Senhor! Vejo que mudou de quarto. – Jason disse meio incerto sobre a piada ainda tão cedo.

-Oh – Draco estava meio lento ainda por ter acabado de acordar – ah não Jason. Cheguei muito cansado, devo ter dormido aqui sem perceber. – mentiu o loiro.

É como dizem, mentira tem perna curta. Assim que Draco se levantou, Jason o olhou de cima a baixo e constatou que não teria como o patrão ter dormido sem perceber. Draco estava vestindo um pijama preto de seda, os pés descalços, a camisa do pijama devidamente abotoada. O loiro achou esquisito o olhar do mordomo e então olhou para si mesmo. Viu-se de pijamas e uma enorme interrogação surgiu em sua mente.

Draco não se lembrava de ter vestido pijamas. Ele pensava enquanto ignorava o olhar inquisidor do mordomo e subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Nem sequer lembrava-se de ter tirado a roupa. "Ahh, lembro sim" – ele pesou com um sorriso maroto enquanto alguns flashes da noite passada invadiam sua cabeça.

Desabotoando lentamente a parte de cima do pijama, Draco entrou em seu quarto. Precisava de um banho, caminhou em direção a suíte e olhou no relógio em seu criado mudo, estava atrasado. No banheiro, ele despiu-se por completo e entrou no chuveiro para um banho rápido. Sentiu a água morna descendo pelo se corpo, e lembrou-se do delicioso toque de Gina. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face sem que ele percebesse.

OoOoOoOo

Draco descia as escadas vestindo o terno verde musgo que havia encontrado em um cabide suspenso por magia perto da cama, onde fora deixado por Gina na noite anterior. No hall da escada ele encontrou Annie vestida em um macacão amarelo e com uma jaqueta jeans, assim que o viu a menina veio correndo para o seu colo.

-Chegou táde ontem Daco! – ela disse fazendo um biquinho.

-Muito trabalho, preferi não te acordar para jantar. – ele a olhou e um sorrisinho sapeca surgiu nos lábios dela. – O que foi? Por que está rindo?

-Nada! 'Tô' com fome!

-Ok, então, princesa. – ele disse andando em direção a sala de jantar com a menina ainda em seu colo. – Vamos tomar café! Cadê a Virginia? – perguntou o loiro querendo não parecer ansioso. (vale observar a carinha da Annie nesse momento: sorrindo marotamente!)

-A Gina foi falá com o moço!

-Que moço? – Draco parecia intrigado. Ou seria enciumado?

-Maison.

-Não é Maison, Annie – ele disse colocando-a sentada em seu lugar na mesa já posta – é Jason.

-'Tá' – ela falou dando mais importância à rosquinha de chocolate que tinha acabado de pegar na mesa .

Minutos depois de terem começado a comer, Gina entrou no cômodo sendo seguida por Jason e Link. Antes que levantasse os olhos do chá que estava tomando, Draco sabia que ela estava ali, sentia sua presença, seu perfume. Ele a olhou e a viu se dirigindo ao seu lugar ao lado de Annie, bem em frente a ele. O loiro sorriu à ruiva, que para a estranheza dele, apenas deu um aceno de cabeça.

O que será que houvera? Será que ela estava ignorando os acontecimentos de ontem, ou ela estava agindo assim apenas para parecer mais profissional e preservar Annie? Diversas perguntas invadiam a cabeça de Draco de uma só vez.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa Senhor? – Jason disse, chamando-o para a realidade.

-O quê? – disse Draco ainda pensativo.

-Perguntei se o Senhor deseja algo? – insistiu Jason.

-Não, obrigado.

-Eu desejo Maison! – disse Annie, olhando-o com seus grandes olhos azuis acinzentados – Queía suco. Aqui só tem água esquisitinha.

-Annie, não é Maison, é Jason. – corrigiu Gina divertida ao seu lado – Água esquisitinha? O que é isso?

-Esse negócio de gosto estânho. – ela falou olhando para a xícara de chá a sua frente.

-Isso é chá de maracujá. – disse Jason – Ouvi dizer que a Senhorita é muito, como posso dizer... ativa.

-Jason – Gina lhe deu um sorriso – traga um suco para ela, por favor. – e antes que ele estivesse muito longe, ela acrescentou – Ah! E trás de maracujá!

Alguns minutos depois Jason trouxe uma pequena jarra de suco de maracujá fresco e um copo dispostos em uma bandeja. Parou perto de Annie, colocando o copo na mesa e despejou o liquido. A menina lhe sorriu, pegou o copo e deu uma pequena golada.

-Huuummm! – Annie disse de olhos fechados – Uma delícia! – ao que todos deram risadinhas – Obigada Maison.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco queria muito conversar com Gina, mas estava muito atrasado, e ela parecia estar fugindo dele. Os dois não ficaram sequer dois segundos sozinhos pela manhã. Então o loiro resolveu ir para o escritório, conversariam mais tarde.

Aparatou em frente à secretária que levou um leve susto com a presença repentina do patrão. Draco entrou em seu escritório direto, sem ao menos dar bom dia a Margareth. Assim que olhou para sua mesa, lembrou-se que tinha deixado trabalho acumulado, e concluiu que aquela manhã seria tediosa. Retirou o blazer, colocando-o nas costas de uma cadeira, e sentou-se em sua poltrona se preparando para uma rodada cansativa de relatórios. Por mais que odiasse isso, ele sabia como era necessário. Deixou que os funcionários trabalhassem por conta própria, e viu bem no que deu.

A Nimbus nem de longe era a sua fonte de renda, já que a fortuna dos Malfoy's era realmente gigantesca, Draco acreditava que ele poderia gastar muito dinheiro todos os dias de sua vida e não chegaria nem perto do que é ser pobre, mas ele nunca ia colocar essa teoria em prática, não mesmo. Porém, o loiro tinha um carinho especial com esse empreendimento, não só por ter pego a Nimbus na ruína, mas também porque sempre quis trabalhar com o que realmente gostava: os esportes.

Relatórios de custos e viabilidade eram horríveis, mas o esforço era recompensado nas reuniões de criação e publicidade, que eram a parte que Draco mais gostava. E lembrando-se disso ele fez uma nota mental que precisava marcar uma reunião para o final da próxima semana para que fossem apresentados os croquis dos modelos de vassouras infantis.

Pensou em levar Annie à reunião para ver o que ela achava dos modelos para meninas, mas se lembrou que Annie adora tudo o que é rosa então achou melhor deixar a decisão nas mãos de adultos ou não teria nenhuma variedade de cor, apenas de tom.

Quem abrisse a porta do escritório de Draco por volta das quatro horas da tarde não reconheceria ali um Malfoy, nem de longe. A mesa estava uma bagunça, papéis para tudo quanto era lado. O nó da gravata cinza dele estava frouxo, chegando ao meio do peito, os botões do colarinho abertos. Os cabelos platinados completamente bagunçados, efeito de tanto ele passar a mão pelos fios a toda hora.

Por mais que ele tentasse não estava conseguindo se concentrar direito. Ele olhava para as folhas brancas com diversas letrinhas pretas, mas o que ele queria ver eram fios vermelhos emoldurando um belo rosto de olhos esverdeados e lábios carnudos. Sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas sobre as atitudes de Virgínia no café, nem um sorriso ela lhe dirigiu! O loiro não estava compreendendo nada. Mas ele sabia que os papéis não se transformariam em babás ruivas, nem que ele fosse o melhor aluno em transfiguração. Então cansado, sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou o blazer e a pasta, e aparatou em casa, sem dar satisfações à secretária, que segundos depois entrou na sua sala para encontrar apenas o vazio.

OoOoOoOo

A porta da mansão se abriu e por ela entrou uma pequena menina loira correndo desenfreada, ela já ia subir as escadas quando notou uma movimentação na sala de estar. Diminuiu o passo, olhou para trás para ver que a babá já estava chegando, e entrou bem devagar no cômodo. Sentado em uma poltrona olhando para o nada estava Draco.

-Papai! - Annie gritou e abriu um sorriso imenso, saiu correndo para pegar impulso e se atirou no colo do loiro.

-Ow! – ele exclamou em surpresa, pegando-a ainda no ar, e depois sorriu abertamente. Draco adorava quando Annie o chamava de papai, mas ela raramente o chamava assim, optando sempre por "Daco" . – Hey princesa! – ele estalou um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela.

-Chegou cedo hoje!

-É, cheguei.

-Pô que? – ela o olhou questionadora.

Draco levantou o olhar, que estava sobre Annie, e viu Gina encostada no portal da sala de estar admirando a cena de pai e filha. Ele sorriu pensando que ela estava linda, assim sorrindo despreocupada. Mas assim que a ruiva captou o olhar de Draco ela ficou um pouco tensa. O olhar do loiro estreitou ligeiramente, "eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo" – ele pensou.

-Na verdade Annie, eu queria conversar com a Gina. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da babá – Por que você não vai até o Jason e pede para ele te dar um sorvete – Draco acrescentou, agora olhando para a filha.

-De moango? – ela perguntou interessada.

-Claro, é o seu preferido!

-'Tá' vou dizê pô Maison que você disse pá ele me dá sovete!

Annie desceu do colo de Draco e saiu correndo, mas ao ouvir o "não corra!" do pai, ela começou a andar calmamente. Passou por Gina e deu uma pequena piscadela para a babá e quando não estava mais sendo vista, voltou a correr em direção a cozinha.

Gina olhou para Draco receosa e foi entrando devagar na sala de estar, quase displicentemente ela observava cada detalhe da sala como se nunca tivesse estado lá antes, queria ganhar o máximo de tempo possível. Parou em frente a poltrona dele, mas distante, olhou em volta e se sentou no sofá.

-Sobre o que você quer conversar? – perguntou primeiro querendo parecer intimidadora. Fracassou completamente.

-Quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu aí – ele indicou com o dedo – nesse sofá.

Gina levantou do sofá como se tivesse levado um choque. Com a cara assustada, ela olhou para Draco que a estava admirando divertido. A ruiva ficou bastante revoltada com isso, fechou a cara e andou a passos duros até a outra poltrona, onde se sentou.

-O que está acontecendo com você? – ele disse numa voz suave, quase doce.

-Comigo? Nada, não está acontecendo nada – ela disse com a cara mais deslavada que pode arranjar.

-Oh Virgínia, – ele se levantou e foi até ela – você está agindo estranho comigo. O que aconteceu ontem está te incomodando tanto assim? – ele se sentou no braço da poltrona e pode sentir o pequeno tremor do corpo da ruiva com a sua proximidade, sobre isso ele riu – Ou você está apenas se controlando para não repetir a dose?

O rosto dele foi chegando perto do dela, estava tão perto que ela podia ver exatamente os fios do cabelo dele se mexendo, como um balé sincronizado. Os olhos da ruiva focaram os lábios de Draco entreabertos e instintivamente ela abriu também os seus. A respiração dele já estava batendo no nariz dela, que fechou os olhos por um instante. Mas antes que as bocas se tocassem, Gina se levantou de uma vez só da poltrona, e Draco caiu estatelado no assento.

-Você acha o quê? Que eu sou uma das suas conquistazinhas? – Gina o olhava séria enquanto ele se recompunha.

-Não me lembro de suas reclamações ontem à noite. – ele disse devolvendo o olhar na mesma intensidade.

-E não reclamei mesmo. Eu fiz por que quis, mas que é que te garante que eu quero de novo? – ela disse superior.

-Ah Virginia! – ele disse isso como quem diz: "poupe-me!". O loiro ia acrescentar: todas sempre querem. Mas achou melhor não. – O que você quer que eu faça heim? – ele se levantou e foi andando em direção a ela, que estranhamente não se moveu – Eu gostei de ontem, gostei de você. – ele passou uma mão pela cintura dela a trazendo para mais perto, colando os corpos – Eu quero você para mim.

-Quer? – ela perguntou manhosa. Ele fez cara de bom moço e acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Que pena! – a ruiva se soltou dele de uma vez só – As pessoas têm o que elas merecem Draco. Você me quer? Então faça por merecer. – e dito isso foi embora

-Você está me rejeitando? – ele perguntou, ela apenas se virou em direção a ele e não disse nada. – Ninguém rejeita um Malfoy! Você ainda vai se arrepender por isso!

OoOoOoOo Eu ia acabar o cap assim... mas aí eu pensei: Para que deixar para o próximo cap, o que se pode fazer nesse? OoOoOoOoOo

Não se via mais nenhuma flor ao redor da Mansão Malfoy, o outono estava em sua forma perfeita e outubro já estava no fim. Ordenando a propriedade, via-se diversas abóboras enormes decoradas, tecidos com cortes para parecer assombrações espalhadas flutuando através de um feitiço de levitação e morcegos de brinquedos que planavam em algumas direções. Draco queria que Annie tivesse um ótimo dia das bruxas, seu primeiro na Mansão em companhia do pai.

O tempo havia passado relativamente rápido. A nova Nimbus em versão adulta e infantil estava quase pronta, agora faltava apenas a publicidade, e Draco estava muito satisfeito. Annie ia bem na escola e já havia aprendido escrever algumas letras, e seu nome ela escrevia certinho, pelo menos o primeiro, em suas letras garranchosas de criança. Gina que tinha esperado represálias de Draco depois da discussão na sala de estar, se espantou ao ver que ele ficou emburrado por apenas um dia e a partir de então começou a tratá-la normal, como era antes do acontecido.

Draco havia pensado em fazer uma festa no dia das bruxas, mas desistiu. Achou melhor um bom jantar em família, deixando a festa para uma próxima oportunidade, já que sua mente estava planejando algumas coisas.

A mesa estava posta como que para um banquete. Link e Mink usavam trajes de empregada, Jason estava ajudando a servir, quando Annie que usava uma fantasia de princesa, Draco havia questionado essa brincadeira da menina já que esse era um costume trouxa mas no fim acabou cedendo, o olhou surpresa.

-Maison, pô que você não janta com a gente? Hoje é festa!

-Não Senhorita, eu apenas sirvo.

-Mas... – ela disse olhando para Draco.

-É verdade Jason – Draco fez a vontade da filha – pode se sentar conosco, como disse a Annie hoje é festa, e é informal mesmo.

-Não Senhor, eu sirvo essa família há anos, não posso. Não...

-Ah Maison! Senta! – Annie insistiu, vendo que ele não atendia, ela subiu na cadeira e olhou brava para ele – Senta eu 'tô' mandando! É uma ódem!

-Annie desça já daí! – disse Gina – Jason, nos faça companhia. Você é tão serviçal quanto eu, e já que Draco concorda e Annie faz questão.

Relutante, Jason sentou-se a mesa. Annie satisfeita consigo mesma se sentou em sua cadeira e continuou seu jantar. Ao final da refeição eles se retiraram para a sala de estar, e Jason teve que ser arrastado pela pequena Malfoy. Draco tinha um presente para Annie, que ao abrir ela descobriu ser uma linda boneca ruiva, como ela queria, chamou-a de Marcelle. O loiro chamou Gina num canto para conversarem, enquanto isso o mordomo pegou sua varinha e ficou fazendo pequenas mágicas para entreter Annie.

-Estava querendo falar sobre isso com você há algum tempo. – Draco disse olhando a filha sorrir abertamente com o morcego que Jason havia conjurado.

-Sobre o que? – perguntou Gina admirando a paisagem encostada no batente da janela.

-Há duas semanas encontrei Kimberly.

-Você o quê? – ela o olhou assustada.

-Shhhhiiii, fale baixo! – ele indicou Annie com os olhos – Não a encontrei pessoalmente. Coloquei meu pessoal atrás dela faz um tempo. Sabe, tinha prometido a Annie.

-Mas e então? Ela vai voltar?

-Não.

-NÃO? – disse alto – Como assim não? – ela consertou o tom de voz, agora quase sussurrando.

-Pois é, disse que se eu quiser alguma outra notícia dela terei que ir pessoalmente até lá. Mas é claro que eu não vou.

-Ela acha que você quer devolver a Annie. – concluiu Gina.

-É, deve ser isso. Mas eu só quero agilizar o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade. De qualquer forma meu advobruxo disse que podemos resolver isso sem ela, só vai demorar um pouco mais.

-Pobre Annie... – disse Gina olhando com pesar para a menina que agora corria atrás do morceguinho que pairava pela sala – não sei como a Kimberly teve coragem de deixá-la.

-Aquela lá é uma doida! – Draco voltou sua atenção para a janela, e Gina fez o mesmo – Ela foi correr atrás do sonho dela, sabia que eu não ia desamparar a menina, afinal é uma Malfoy.

-É, mas você podia ser um péssimo pai – ele a olhou estreitamente – mas não é – ela acrescentou rapidamente. – Ela está perdendo tanta coisa da vida da filha, e nunca vai poder recuperar isso.

-Mas vamos dar um jeito de preencher esse espaço na vida da Annie, não é? – Draco olhou-a com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

-Claro. – Gina retribuiu o sorriso.

-Sabe, Virgínia. Estou pensando em dar uma nova mãe para Annie.

-E o que você pretende fazer? – disse interessada, um sorriso crescendo em sua face.

-Não pretendo, - ele virou-se completamente para ela – já fiz. – Draco olhou nos olhos dela e completou – Pedi Kaith em casamento. – o sorriso de Gina se desfez lentamente enquanto ela assimilava a informação

-O quê? – ela perguntou incrédula – Quem é Kaith? Ela nem conhece a Annie!

-Kaith é uma antiga 'amiga', e logo ela vai conhecer, aposto que as duas se darão muito bem.

-Mas...

-Oh Virgínia, com quem você esperava que eu fosse me casar? Você?

Continua...

**N/B: **_Eu achei muito bem feito o que a Gina fez com Draco, afinal ele tinha que sentir o gostinho de ser esnobado, mas claro que um Black-Malfoy não iria deixar de se vingar em Grande Estilo! Eu sinceramente tenho pena da Kaith, a pobre sofrerá nas mãos de Annie, e quem sabe até mesmo da Gina, ai, ai... essas duas são fogo! Será que esse bendito casamento acontece? Ou a noiva cairá num buraco negro e irá para uma outra dimensão antes que possa dizer 'sim'? Esperem pelos próximos capítulos!_

_Nathy, amei, amei! 'Maison' é realmente impagável! E pegarei o modelo de macacão amarelo da Annie para a minha irmã! Amo-te, my lovely! Bjusss!_

_Ass: Ly._

**N/A4:** hahahahahha risada maléfica Eu sou má! Ok, mas não precisa jogar maldições imperdoáveis em mim! Quem mandou a Gina esnobar o Draco? Bem feito pra ela! Eu avisei que a Kaith ia voltar com toda!

Sobre Link e Mink. Depois da morte de Lúcio, Draco deu a liberdade aos elfos e passou a pagar-lhes um salário. Bondoso o nosso Drakinhu! Mentira! Alguém lembra do _fordismo_? Funcionário satisfeito, trabalha melhor!

Gente, na pressa de postar, por causa do atraso vou agradecer todo mundo rapidinho:

**ThAtYzInHa CaPa** ; **Lara** ( que bom q vc tá gostando mais de D/G por causa dessa fic!) ; **Estrela Negra** ( nunca ouvi falar não, mas eu passo lá e leio, de repente nem fico tão perdida assim) ; **Lillyth Malfoy** ( eu demoro, mas att viu?) ; **Franinha Malfoy** (a NC num foi mto romântica... mas...) ; **Catarina** (hehehe! Entra na comu da Annie! Hehehe) ; **.Srtá Felton** ; **Lolita Malfoy** ; **Daniela Alex** **; Ly Anne Black** ( TE AMO, viu?) ; **Monique** ; **Gynny Malfoy** ( BJUUUUU, Linda!) ; **Innis Winter** (Eu fiz! Mas não me mate!) ; **Lou Malfoy** (Maninhaaaaa!1 Vc viu? NC especial pra vc! Mas num vi sua rvw lah!) ; **Gabiii** (Hummm... e se eu me desculpar por esse cap?) ; **Loira Malfoy** ; **Lika Slytherin** (KKKKKKKKKK Concordo em gênero, número e grau!) ; **Angélica Malfoy **; **Nathoca** (Poooxa? Ainda vem bastante coisa pela frente) ; **Karen **(eu me inspirei nesse filme também, aliás eu me inspirei em 800 milhões de filmes pra essa fic) ; **larimalfoy** ; **Amanda Nanda** (Ahhhhhhh BRIGADAUM!)

Vlw povo! A todo mundo! Mtos beijos!

Continuem acompanhando a fic!

Obrigada a quem leu as Cenas Censuras também! E quem não leu passa lá.

Eu respondo as rvws das Cenas Censuras na próxima NC postada lá.

Bjjjuuuuu

Tataya Black


	10. 09 Jogo de Marketing

**Cap. 09 – Jogo de marketing**

O sono havia sido bem agitado. Zumbidos rondavam seus ouvidos. Um tapa, e ao invés de acertar o maldito, acertou o próprio rosto. Se virou, colocou o travesseiro em cima do rosto, tentando inibir aquele som irritante. Mosquitos. Como Gina detestava mosquitos. Criaturas das trevas. Não havia um lugar no mundo, bruxo ou trouxa, onde não existissem mosquitos. Sempre estavam eles lá, incomodando o sono alheio.

A ruiva se levantou, e caminhou até a janela. Ainda estava escuro, mas era possível ver os raios rosados que dali a alguns instantes dariam lugar ao dourado brilho solar. Enrolando os cabelos em um coque ela se dirigiu ao banheiro, abriu a bica da pia e deixou que enchesse um pouco. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto e se olhou no espelho.

-E agora Gina? O que você vai fazer?? – perguntou encarando a própria imagem.

O dia amanheceu como um atípico dia de outono, o sol brilhava e fazia um calor nada ameno. Gina estava indo até o quarto de Annie para acordá-la. Era um sábado, mas Draco havia avisado que levaria Kaith para passar um dia inteiro na mansão para conhecer Annie. A babá estava se sentindo estranha desde o momento em que Draco lhe contara sobre o casamento. Mas afastou os pensamentos sobre o loiro da mente, enquanto abria a porta do quarto da pequena.

-Hey Annie, hora de acordar!! – disse Gina sorrindo enquanto fazia pequenas cócegas na barriga da loirinha.

-Só mais um pouquinho Gina – ela abriu um olhinho e tornou a fechá-lo virando-se para o outro lado e cobrindo a cabeça.

-Nada disso gatinha! Hoje temos visita para o café. – a babá retirou as cobertas da menina, o que fez com que ela se sentasse na cama.

-Visita? Quem vem hoje?

-Uma amiga do seu pai, o nome dela é Kaith – disse sem emoção, retirando a camisola de Annie.

-Amiga? – Annie disse fazendo cara de desgosto – Não quéu vê ninguém hoje Gina. Vamos sair, só a gente! – ela convidou com um sorriso encantador.

-Oh querida, não podemos. Hoje vai ser legal! – Annie fez uma cara de "tá, me engana que eu gosto!" – Ok, mas não vai ser tão ruim assim.

-O que deu eádo? – Annie perguntou mais pra si mesma do que para Gina, quando entrava na banheira. Mas a babá tinha ouvido.

-Do que você está falando? – Gina pegou um pouco de shampoo e estava lavando a cabeça loira da menina.

-Nada. A gente não pode mesmo passeá? – ela olhou esperançosa, tirando a espuma que não ardia dos olhos.

Gina balançou negativamente a cabeça encerrando o assunto. Alguns minutos depois a pequena estava vestida em uma blusa branca de alças e uma calça rosa com o bordado de uma borboleta colorida. A babá pegou a mão da menina e a levou para o andar de baixo, onde Draco as esperava no hall. O olhar dele se estreitou ligeiramente ao observá-la em sua saia indiana e a regata branca que marcava o corpo. "O que ele esperava? Que eu usasse um uniforme??" – ela pensou percebendo o olhar dele.

-Que cara é essa princesa? – Annie e Gina rolaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

-Não quéu ecebê visita hoje. – a loirinha disse assim que foi para o colo do pai.

-Ah! Mas você vai gostar da Kaith, ela me disse que adora crianças. – Annie olhou incredulamente para ele, como quem diz "até parece". – Ela quer ser sua nova amiga, não deve demorar muito para chegar

Dito isso, segundos depois soaram algumas batidas na porta, e Jason prontamente foi atender. Gina estava ao lado de Draco, que ainda segurava a filha no colo. A porta foi aberta e de lá entrou uma mulher deslumbrante, os longos cabelos negros se movimentavam delicadamente ao andar da moça com olhos azuis vivos. Gina se sentiu uma mulher extremamente simplória, se comparada àquela que estava diante de si.

-Olá Kaith – Draco disse suavemente, depois de ter colocado Annie no chão – fico feliz que você pôde vir.

-E por acaso eu recuso algum convite seu? – ela disse num sorriso sedutor, enquanto passava as mãos pelo peito do loiro e se aproximava para beijá-lo, mas Draco virou o rosto, não achando prudente fazer isso na frente da filha.

-Deixe-me apresenta-la à minha filha – ele se esquivou e esticou a mão para que Annie viesse até ele, mas a menina se escondeu atrás das pernas de Gina.

– Annie, venha até aqui! – Ela negou com a cabeça.

Draco insistiu com o olhar e relutante a loirinha saiu de trás da babá e foi caminhando forçada até o pai, com um bico do tamanho de uma tromba de elefante.

-Ahh mas é uma gracinha!! – Kaith afagou a cabeça de Annie como se faz com um cachorro. A menina estreitou o olhar para a morena.

-Diga olá a Kaith, Annie – Gina veio por trás acudindo Draco. "Definitivamente ele não merece que eu o ajude!!" – ela pensou raivosa.

-Olá a Kaith Annie – a menina falou. Ao efeito disso, Kaith riu falsamente.

-Uma legitima Malfoy, não? – a morena sorriu, se dirigindo a Draco.

-Não, Malfoy's são mais educados com as visitas. – Draco falou como quem repreende. Annie entendeu o recado.

-Ela só está estranhando, daqui a pouco se solta. Fique tranqüila. – Gina disse, querendo parecer simpática.

-Ohh querido não brigue com ela - a morena ignorou a fala da babá – a pequena Annie vai me adorar assim que me conhecer melhor – finalizou apertando as bochechas da menina.

Saiu acompanhando Draco para o jardim onde iriam tomar café, deixando uma Annie revoltada e uma Gina indignada para trás.

"Ah! Que mulherzinha mais... mais.. AHH!!" – pensou Gina, se dirigindo até o jardim, segurando Annie pela mão.

"Ahhhh! Num gostei dela! Num gostei mesmo!" – pensou a loirinha, e estreitando o olhar acrescentou mentalmente "Mas ela vai vê! Até onde seá que essa agüenta??"

A mesa redonda posta no jardim era de tamanho médio e estava repleta de variedades de pães e doces finos. Quando Gina chegou com Annie, Draco já estava sentado ao lado de Kaith, que levantou o olhar para a Gina como se só agora tivesse notado a existência da ruiva. Percebendo o olhar da morena, Draco as apresentou.

-Esta é Virginia, a babá de Annie.

-Ah claro! – ela sorriu e observou Gina sentar Annie na cadeira e depois se sentar ao lado – Ela vai ficar conosco? – Kaith perguntou com estranheza.

-Gina sempe senta com a gente. – respondeu Annie – Ela é da família.

-Mas quando eu for sua mamãe, isso vai mudar. Não precisaremos mais da 'Gina' .- ela falou com um sorriso triunfante, aquele de quem consegue algo que sempre almejou.

-Daco?! – Annie falou com os olhos arregalados, olhando de Draco para Gina.

-Depois nós conversamos sobre a Virgínia, Kaith. – Draco falou depressa.

-Eu não quéu uma nova mamãe! Eu já tenho uma! – Annie falou subindo na cadeira, Gina tentava fazê-la se sentar, mas também não sabia o que dizer – Eu tenho uma mamãe, e já tenho a Gina. Não quéo mais ninguém!! – a menina desceu da cadeira e saiu correndo para dentro da mansão.

Gina olhou séria para Draco e depois saiu atrás de Annie. O loiro olhou para Kaith que agora passava pasta no pão como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele respirou fundo, e virou bem sério para a morena.

-Eu não te falei, que eu queria contar sobre isso a minha filha?

-Ohh querido, - ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele – ela só está fazendo manha, não se pode agradar as crianças em tudo, isso estraga. Essa babá não está fazendo um bom trabalho.

-Olha aqui Kaith – Draco tirou os braços dela do seu pescoço – se existe um motivo pelo qual eu te pedi em casamento, é a Annie. Se você fizer o que fez hoje de novo, pode esquecendo a idéia de se tornar uma Malfoy. E outra coisa, não há hipótese de se despedir Virgínia. Você está me ouvindo?

-Você está preocupado com a loirinha ou com a ruivinha? – ela perguntou venenosa.

Draco a olhou, mas não respondeu, apenas se levantou deixando-a lá sozinha, e indo em direção, direção onde as outras duas haviam ido.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Gina entrou na mansão botando fogo pelas ventas. "A outra mal chegou, e já quer me demitir!! E o Draco não diz nada! Ai que ódio!!!" – pensava Gina subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto de Annie. Ao parar em frente à porta, ela respirou fundo e se acalmou. Abriu lentamente, e viu a pequena menina loira sentada no chão brincando com a boneca ruiva que ganhara de dia das bruxas. Ela não estava chorando como a ruiva pensou que estaria, "é claro que não, Ás vezes me esqueço de quem ela é filha" - Gina pensou.

A ruiva pensou em falar alguma coisa para a menina, mas achou melhor não. Ficou apenas sentada ao lado dela, enquanto Annie trocava a roupa de Marcelle. Depois de alguns minutos e muito esforço, a boneca estava finalmente vestida. Então a menina apoiou seu corpinho em Gina e ficou ninando a boneca.

A porta do quarto se abriu, as duas viraram o rosto para ver um loiro colocando apenas a cabeça na fresta da porta como quem pede permissão para entrar. Annie voltou sua atenção para Marcelle e Gina mexeu a cabeça convidando-o a entrar.

Draco entrou no quarto bem devagar, e se sentou do lado de Gina de modo que Annie ficasse no meio. Ele a ficou observando uns instantes mas ela agia como se ele não estivesse ali. Frustrado, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os e olhou para Gina pedindo ajuda. Desde que ele falara do casamento eles não se olhavam nos olhos, mas Gina não deixou se entregar aos olhos cinzas com pontinhos azuis dele, oferecendo apenas um olhar complacente ao loiro, indicando que ele deveria falar algo para a menina.

-Você está brava com o papai? – ele perguntou olhando para Annie.

Não houve resposta. Draco tentou novamente.

-Ei princesa, - ele tocou o queixo da menina e fez com que ela olhasse para ele – o que eu fiz de errado? – ela não disse nada, apenas sustentou o olhar amargurado – A mamãe já teve um namorado não teve?

-Teve. – ela disse rapidamente.

-Então, papai também quer namorar.

-Então namóa a Gina. – ela disse quase num tom de desafio.

-A Gina não quer namorar o papai. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Ela qué sim!! Ela só não sabe! Mas ela qué. – Annie insistiu, e Draco riu, olhando para a ruiva.

-Ei, vocês poderiam parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – Gina apertou a menina contra o corpo num abraço – Annie, - ela virou a menina para si – papai tem direito de ter uma namorada e depois uma esposa, já conversamos sobre isso lembra? A gente namora para poder casar.

-Lembo. Mas não gosto dessa. – ela disse emburrada.

-Você nem a conhece direito. – disse Draco – Tenta gostar dela. Dê uma chance a Kaith. Faz isso pelo papai.

-Ela qué mandá a Gina embóa. – falou como uma advobruxa de defesa se agarrando a todas os argumentos que possuía.

-A Gina não vai embora. Pode ficar tranquila. Promete pro papai que vai se comportar melhor com a Kaith? – Annie aumentou o bico – Ei, promete?

-Tá. Mas só se ela não apetá mais minha bochecha.

-Tudo bem. – Draco riu.

OoOoOoOo

O almoço transcorreu da melhor maneira possível, Annie procurou falar o menos que conseguiu, o que era realmente algo incrível vindo daquela tagarela. Jason havia mandado os elfos prepararem uma refeição bem leve por causa do calor. E Gina torcia para que ninguém se lembrasse da piscina da mansão porque ela não queria confirmar suas suspeitas sobre o corpo monumental da morena que estava sentada na sua frente, com a mão pousada por debaixo da mesa em algum lugar que a ruiva desejada desesperadamente que não fosse parte da anatomia do seu patrão.

Gina não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável com aquela situação e estava se odiando mortalmente por isso. Draco era livre para namorar, noivar e casar com quem ele bem entendesse. Os dois não tinham nada um com o outro. Mas por que então pensar na possibilidade daqueles dois ficarem juntos a perturbava tanto?? Quando ele quis ficar com ela, a ruiva não quis, não foi? Então por que estava se sentindo traída desde que ele anunciou o casamento?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Draco se pronunciou chamando-as para se retirarem para a sala de estar. Gina levou Annie ao banheiro para que escovasse os dentes, e enquanto a menina se divertia com a escova e a água, a babá se sentou na privada, com a tampa fechada, pensando.

Será que Draco estava fazendo toda essa história de casamento apenas para irritá-la?? "Não, ele não seria capaz! Não envolvendo Annie." – ela pensou, se levantando e tirando a loirinha da pia, onde fazia uma imensa bagunça, pegou sua varinha e secou as roupas molhadas da menina. Com Annie no colo ela se dirigiu para a sala de estar, para encontrar uma Kaith jogada em cima de Draco.

-Com licença – Gina falou alto para chamar a atenção dos dois que ela e Annie estavam no aposento.

Os dois se ajeitaram rapidamente no sofá. E Draco deu um sorriso de lado ao olhar indignado de Gina, mas ela não reparou. Annie correu e se sentou no meio do pai e Kaith, o que fez com que a morena detestasse a situação. Percebendo o desconforto da futura madrasta a pequena achou que seria o momento ideal para irritá-la ainda mais. Pulou para o colo de Kaith e começou a tatear o rosto da morena, passando os dedinhos pela sobrancelha, desceu aos olhos impurrando com alguma força, Kaith tirou o rosto do alcance de Annie.

-Draco, tire-a daqui – disse a morena se esquivando.

-Ela está apenas fazendo carinho em você – interviu Gina.

-É, cainho! – Annie sorriu angelicalmente e apertou as bochechas de Kaith com uma força maior que a necessária.

-Vem cá princesa sapeca! – Draco pegou a filha no colo e livrou Kaith da fúria disfarçada de Annie.

O loiro abraçou a filha e começou a fazer pequenas cócegas, Annie ria segurando a barriga com a brincadeira. Gina se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentada e se retirou da sala sorrindo pela brincadeira. A ruiva saiu para a cozinha, como o dia estava muito quente ela foi providenciar um suco.

Até agora Gina não sabia porque estava sendo tão prestativa, nem era o seu trabalho, o seu dever era cuidar de Annie, e não dizia respeito aela com quem o patrão se relacionava e muito menos cabia a ruiva servir suquinhos na sala.

Mas Draco, ela sabia, era bem mais que seu patrão, e por mais que ela quisesse negar, seu pulso acelerado quando o loiro chega muito perto, ou sua raiva gratuita ao ouvir o nome "Kaith", denunciavam seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Droga! Por que ela tem que ser tão... tão... Ah! Por que ela tem que ser tão tudo! Que ódio" – pensou Gina chegando na cozinha. Foi até o armário e pegou uma jarra e começou a preparar um suco de uma deliciosa fruta tropical, acerola.

A cozinha estava vazia, nada tranqüilamente Gina triturou as pequenas frutinhas vermelhas com a varinha, encheu a jarra com água, e com um pequeno feitiço deixou a colher mexendo o suco e se enfiou no armário atrás do açúcar.

"Cadê o açúcar? Cadê?" – ela pensou com a cabeça dentro do armário – "Aparece açúcar! Que ódio!"

-Quanto ódio! Pobre açúcar. – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Gina, só então ela percebeu que esteve pensando em voz alta.

-Oh Jason! – ela se virou infeliz – Não encontro o açúcar.

-Deixe que eu faço isso, sim? – a ruiva acenou com a cabeça e saiu de perto do armário se sentando à mesa da cozinha.

-Estou fazendo um suco – ela disse simplesmente.

-O que houve Srta Virgínia? – Jason perguntou gentil, pegou sua varinha e murmurou "accio açucareiro" e o pote de açúcar voou do armário para a sua mão.

-Pensei em servir um suco, está muito quente hoje – a ruiva disse sem emoção.

-Sobre isso não se preocupe – ele sorriu – já está pronto, eu sirvo. – o mordomo pegou uma bandeja e dispôs os copos e a jarra, colocou em cima da mesa e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Gina - A senhorita tem problemas com a srta. Kaith , não é mesmo?

-Que isso Jason! – Gina riu sem graça – Ela é a namorada do patrão, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, estou aqui apenas para cuidar da Annie – repetiu mentalmente tentando se convencer.

-Tudo bem senhorita, - Jason sorriu, se levantou e pegou a bandeja – se não quer me dizer, não diga, apenas não tente me convencer de coisas que nem a senhorita acredita – e saiu deixando uma Gina aturdida para trás.

Assim que Jason entrou na sala de estar com a bandeja trazendo o suco, Annie estreitou o olhar maléficamente tendo uma idéia, e ainda assim parecia uma criança adorável.

-Você realmente pensa em tudo Jason! – disse Draco ao receber seu copo.

-Na verdade, foi idéia da srta. Virgínia – o mordomo comentou enquanto servia Kaith.

-Falando de mim? – perguntou Gina ao entrar no cômodo, com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos.

-Apenas comentando a sua eficiência – disse o loiro sorrindo – em todos os sentidos – acrescentou, e Gina sentiu uma pitada de malícia na fala dele, e estranhamente não sentiu raiva disso, não mesmo, ainda mais quando viu o olhar raivoso de Kaith.

Annie correu até a bandeja e pegou seu copo, Gina a advertiu para que bebesse o suco onde estava para não derramar, mas a menina fingiu não ter ouvido o apelo da babá. A pequena segurou o copo com as suas mãos, e antes que desse o primeiro passo olhou para frente localizando Draco e Kaith, depois voltou os olhos para o copo e caminhou lentamente com a atenção voltada completamente para o líquido. Um passo de cada vez, alheia ao resto da sala, muito compenetrada, era assim que Annie se dirigia em direção ao sofá.

Gina olhou para a menina e sentiu como se tivesse uma pequena premonição de Annie derrubando o líquido na roupa. Olhou para Draco que também prestava a atenção na filha. Como se tivessem combinado os dois se moveram ao mesmo tempo, Draco se levantou e Gina deu dois passos em direção a Annie, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois alcançasse a menina algo aconteceu.

A pequena loirinha tropeçou, acidentalmente ou não, e o copo na mão dela voou. Todos observaram a cena como em câmera lenta, os olhos se voltaram para o alto, as cinco pessoas presentes na sala estavam paralisadas, o copo quase parou no ar antes que o suco se espalhasse e caísse todo em cima de Kaith. Os olhos da morena se arregalaram de horror quando constatou o líquido avermelhado manchando seu vestido italiano.

-AAAHH!! – ela gritou – Mas o que você pensa que fez criança? Esse é um dos meus vestidos favoritos!!

A morena ralhava com Annie enquanto os outros apenas olhavam, até que Gina alcançou a pequena e depositou sua mão no ombro dela. Draco observando a cena resolveu se manifestar.

-Ah Kaith não exagere! – ele disse tocando no braço da noiva.

-Não é exagero Draco! Esse vestido é italiano! – ela tocou a saia do vestido, histérica.

-Você pode ter quantos vestidos quiser, tenho certeza que Annie não teve a intenção não é filha? – ele perguntou olhando significativamente para a menina.

-Foi sem queê! – ela disse fazendo cara de inocente e Gina a pegou no colo.

-Garota estabanada! – Kaith disse apontando o dedo para Annie – Mas eu desculpo você – disse numa falsa simpatia – de qualquer forma querido – disse virando-se para Draco – acho melhor ir para casa antes que sua filha cometa mais uma trapalhada.

-Sinta-se a vontade, nós te acompanhamos até a porta.

Draco passou a mão pela cintura de Kaith, fato que não passou despercebido pela ciumenta Gina, e foi seguindo com ela em direção a saída. A babá, com Annie ainda no colo, seguiu o patrão.

Na porta, Kaith puxou o loiro para um beijo de despedida o que causou em Annie e Gina idênticas caretas de nojo. Livrando-se do beijo, Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Kaith se virou para a menina sorrindo falsamente e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

-Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim pestinha – disse de modo que apenas Annie pudesse ouvir.

A morena voltou-se para a porta ignorando Gina, que não fazia a menor questão de ser notada pela "lambisgóia de cabelo comprido" – apelido que a ruiva havia acabado de dar à noiva de Draco.

-Ponto! – suspirou Annie aliviada assim que Draco fechou a porta.

-O que você disse? – o loiro perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada não – a menina disse rapidamente.

Os três já estavam chegando a sala de estar quando ouviram batidas na porta. Prontamente Jason foi abrir a porta seguido de Draco. Peter Madson apareceu sorridente na entrada da mansão Malfoy.

-Nem aos sábados você me deixa em paz Madson? - Draco perguntou severamente.

-Desculpe senhor Malfoy, preciso da liberação do orçamento para os cachês dos modelos do comercial. Temos alguns candidatos e queremos resolver logo no início da semana, não quero atrasar nem um dia. – Peter ia falando tudo de uma vez só e Draco o olhava divertido com a sobrancelha arqueada – Tudo tem que estar pronto na primeira semana de dezembro, isso nos dá pouco mais de vinte dias. Mas se o senhor me permite um comentário sr. Malfoy – Draco fez menção em negar a permissão, mas Peter voltou a falar antes disso – nenhum dos modelos me interessa. Não vi ainda modelos com a cara da empresa.

-Já acabou de falar Madson?

-Sim senhor.

-Então me acompanhe até o escritório.

Draco virou as costas e Peter o seguiu, só então Jason fechou a porta, não tinha certeza se o patrão não expulsaria o jovem rapaz tagarela. Passando pelo hall da escada um raio loiro veio correndo sendo parado pelas mãos de Draco.

-Pare de correr mocinha – ele segurou a menina pela barriga e dando uma pequena volta ao redor de si balançando a menina no ar.

Gina chegou apressada. Vendo que havia um estranho na casa ela já ia pegando a mão de Annie para levá-la para cima. Deste modo, Draco, que tinha posto a filha em pé no chão e agora a segurava pelos ombros, estava ao lado esquerdo da menina e a direita estava Gina segurando a mãozinha de Annie.

-Perfeito! – Peter disse tocando nos braços de Draco e Gina, como se estivesse a ponto de abraça-los – Perfeito! Perfeito! Perfeito!

-O que é tão pefeito? – perguntou Annie.

-Vocês três, pequena menina!! – Peter estava extasiado.

-Do que você está falando Madson? – indagou Draco pegando a filha no colo.

-A família Nimbus senhor! Vocês são a família perfeita!

-Família Nimbus? Do que ele está falando Draco? – Gina perguntou colocando a mão na cintura.

-Estamos procurando modelos para o comercial da nova linha da Nimbus – explicou Draco rapidamente para a ruiva – O que você quer dizer com nós três? – perguntou voltando-se para Peter.

-Senhor, quem melhor para lançar a linha de vassouras infantis do que sua própria filha? As pessoas vão pensar: ele produziu a vassoura, se confia a ponto de dar uma para a filha, é claro que é de qualidade! – enquanto Draco raciocinava, Peter fazia gestos de enquadramentos com as mãos, e continuava a falar – E uma esposa ruiva fica contrastante e ao mesmo tempo perfeito! Passa a imagem de que tudo e possível!

-Acontece, que Draco e eu não somos um casal. Sou apenas a babá de Annie e não estou interessada em ser modelo de nada.

-Não seja tão radical! – Peter disse com seu melhor sorriso – Ninguém aqui disse que vocês precisam ser um casal, na verdade apenas fingirão ser um. Vão tirar fotos, aparecer em alguns eventos e só! Logo após o Natal tudo estará resolvido.

-Não gosto dessa idéia. – Gina disse.

-Mas eu gostei! – disse Draco finalmente expressando sua opinião – Na verdade adorei! Venha comigo Madson, vamos discutir os detalhes – Draco colocou Annie no colo de Gina e se dirigiu para o escritório seguido por Peter.

Jason, que havia observado tudo, olhou para Gina que retribuiu com um olhar irritado, recebendo um sorriso do mordomo.

-Eu disse que não queria Jason! – essa frase soou a ela mesma, como uma das pirraças de Annie.

-Mas ele quer senhorita, ele quer.

_Continua..._

**N/B: **Aaaah!!!!!! Meu Merlin, vão dizer que isso não está o máximo? Eu sei que atrasei um pouquinho o capítulo, mas nesse fim de semana eu saí para compras de Natal... (aaah, eu adooooro o Natal, hehe) Mas voltaaaando... Então... mandem reviews que o próximo capítulo já está comigo, hein? Hehe. Sejam leitores bondosos e eu não serei má com vocês, viram?

Bjinhus

Franinha Malfoy

**N/A: **Nossa! Demorou mais saiu! Mtos problemas com a facul e a falta de net! Cap chatinho mas foi o que deu para fazer! Me perdoe! Ando mto cansada e sem criatividade nenhuma!

Gente é a terceira vez que tento postar esse cap, espero que dessa vez dê tudo certo!! Amanhã eu tenho uma prova mto difícil q por sinal eu nem estudei ainda, por isso não vai dar tempo de responder os review´s, mas no próximo cap eu não vou fik devendo ngm!!!!!

Sobre a fic, consegui a beta!!! A Franinha fofofuxa! Porém estou com duas novas fic´s em processo então pra não sobrecarregar ngm eu toh precisando de duas novas betas! Vou ver com a galera que respondeu nos review´s!!!! Uma fic é comédia e a outra é drama!

Ateh o proximo cap q prometo q naum vai demorar!

Super saudadinhas!!!

Bjin

Tataya Black


	11. 10 O pecado da cobiça

_Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, infelizmente, e eu não vou ganhar nada com isso!_ N/A: Esse capítulo não foi betado, desculpa galera!! Cap 10 – O pecado da cobiça 

O olhar dele penetrava em seus olhos, o coração dela batia descompassado, parecia querer sair pela boca, que ela tratava de manter fechada, presa pelos dentes, para não correr o risco do coração sair pulando. Mas a aproximação do rosto dele em direção ao seu a fez perceber o perigo eminente de ter que ceder aos seus lábios. As mãos unidas as dele suavam em sinal de nervoso, agradecia aos céus por estar sentada, ou não conseguiria se segurar em suas pernas que tremiam mais que gelatina recém pronta. O momento estava chegando, já podia sentir a respiração dele junto ao seu nariz, o cheiro dele era especial, como uma essência própria, e agora isso a enebriada, cheiro de Draco misturado a perfume importado. Ela direcionou seu olhar para os lábios dele e logo em seguida de volta aos olhos multi-coloridos. O calor dos lábios dele agora estavam a centímetros dos dela, três centímetros, dois ...

-CORTA! – gritou o diretor sentado em sua cadeira – Tomada excelente! Muito bom pessoal, por hoje é só.

Gina não conseguiu refrear o olhar frustado, que Draco percebendo soltou em troca um sorriso de satisfação. A ruiva se levantou do sofá branco cenográfico em que estava sentada e saiu de lá deixando o loiro para trás ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E então, já posso ir? – Gina perguntou impaciente a um rapaz da produção.

-Claro, terminamos por hoje – o rapaz terminou a frase com um sorriso encantador, e à Gina não restou outra opção se não a de sorrir em troca.

Vendo a excessiva intimidade, como ele assim chamou, entre a ruiva e o rapaz da produção, Draco se aproximou dos dois abraçando Gina por trás, segurando sua cintura, e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

-Então, vamos? – Draco perguntou sedutoramente no ouvido da ruiva. E antes que ela pudesse responder e/ou protestar, o loiro saiu puxando-a pela mão.

No corredor em direção a saída, Gina parou de andar soltando a mão de Draco. Ele parou um pouco mais a frente, respirou fundo, e quando se virou para ficar de frente para ela, estava armado com seu sorriso mais cínico.

-O que houve? Por que parou?

-O que foi aquilo Malfoy? – ela perguntou apontando vagamente para trás.

-Voltamos à isso? Então certo, Weasley – ele frisou o sobrenome dela fazendo cara de desprezo – não sei do que você está falando! – e se voltou em direção a saída andando a passos rápidos.

-Ora Draco! – ela começou a andar em direção à ele, e logo teve que correr para alcança-lo – Estou falando daquela sua ceninha de ciúmes!

-Ah Virgínia, não seja ridícula! – ele parou e ela acabou esbarrando nele pois não esperava a parada súbita. – Eu não tenho ciúmes de você, - ele disse segurando-a pela cintura e a encaminhando de encontro a parede – aliás eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém. – ele falou bem baixinho olhando nos olhos dela – Eu sou mais eu!

-Presunçoso! – ela conseguiu dizer com o pouco ar que não a havia abandonado com a proximidade de Draco.

Com ela imprensada entre a parede e o corpo dele, somado ao fato que o corredor estava anormalmente vazio para uma emissora televi-bruxa, Draco fez aquilo que os dois estavam desejando desde dentro do estúdio, aliás a mais tempo, desde uma noite em um certo sofá, ele a beijou profundamente, como se nada mais tivesse sentido a não ser senti-la, e ela naquele momento era tão sua que deu vontade de ficar ali pela eternidade.

Mas como a realidade é cruel! Ela não abandona ninguém, muito menos nos melhores momentos da vida, e ela foi tomando seu espaço fazendo com que Gina parasse o beijo. A ruiva olhou para o fundo dos olhos dele por alguns segundos e logo em seguida preencheu o rosto alvo de Draco com um belo e grande tapa.

-Você tá pensado que eu sou o quê? – ela disse andando rápido, talvez tentando fugir da fúria de um Malfoy embolachado – Você é noivo, me respeite! – e alcançando a rua, ela aparatou.

-Eita mulher difícil! – ele disse acariciando o rosto e depois sorriu.

Gina aparatou na porta da Mansão Malfoy, Jason abriu a porta e ela saiu como um foguete em direção a escada, quando estava para pisar no primeiro degrau Draco apareceu na sua frente fazendo-a se desequilibrar, rapidamente o loiro a enlaçou em seus braços para que ela não caísse e de novo os dois estavam envolvidos em uma atmosfera de sedução.

-Draco, para com isso! – ela disse devagar para ele.

-Virgínia fica quieta e deixa eu te beijar.

Ele tomou os lábios dela nos seus e os dois se entregaram num beijo lento e apaixonado. As mãos dele seguravam o corpo dela ainda inclinado pela queda, e as dela o envolviam no pescoço. A cena era cinebruxatográfica. Na porta da sala de estar, observando tudo, escondidos atrás do portal, estavam Jason e Annie que tapava os olhinhos com as mãos, mas deixando os dedos afastados o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo.

O casal havia se esquecido do mundo, e a realidade não tomaria lugar naquele momento, a não ser que algo com poder maligno acontecesse. E aconteceu. A campainha da Mansão tocou.

DIN-DON-DIN!

DIN-DON-DIN!

O susto fez com que Draco soltasse Gina, que ficou apavorada ao cair, mas os reflexos de anos de quadribol foram mais rápidos, e ele a pegou ainda no ar novamente. Jason saiu de trás do portal da sala de estar rapidamente em direção a porta de entrada de onde vinha o barulho da campainha que não parava de tocar, e Gina observou uma Annie andando em direção ao nada, fingindo assobiar, querendo parecer casual.

Jason abriu a porta e a criatura maligna-estragadora-de-momentos-felizes entrou escancarando a porta e amaçando Jason contra a parede. Cheia de sacolas e pastas, Kaith entrou na Mansão exibindo seu novo vestido lilás curtíssimo que deixava a mostra suas pernas bem delineadas. Draco a olhou com cara de quem não esta com a mínima paciência para a pessoa e logo depois percebeu que ainda estava com as mãos na cintura de Gina apesar dela já estar de pé. O loiro deu uns tapinhas de leve em Gina fingindo limpar algo, colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e foi ter com a noiva.

-Olá Kaith! – ele disse tentando manter uma certa distancia da morena.

-Oi querido! – a mulher deu um puxão em Draco e tratou de dar um beijão no melhor estilo desentupidor trouxa de pia.

Ao ver essa cena e constatar que a boca que a poucos minutos beijava a sua agora está colada na boca da lambisgóia de cabelo comprido, Gina inconscientemente fez uma cara de nojo e praguejou baixinho um "argh" e subiu as escadas batendo o pé, e nem percebeu que a atitude de Annie foi exatamente igual a sua. Quando as duas estavam quase atingindo o topo da escada, ouviram a voz falsamente doce de Kaith chamando lá embaixo.

-Annie bebê! Desce aqui, eu tenho um presente para você.

A loirinha olhou para Gina com uma carinha de súplica, implorando para não ter que descer, e Gina retribuiu com um olhar de compadecimento, mas pegou a mão da menina e desceu as escadas para ver que maravilhoso presente Kaith estaria trazendo.

-Oi Kaith como vai? – perguntou Annie, com sua fala ensaiada por Gina para cumprimentar a noiva do pai.

-Ohhhh mais não é uma lady?? – Kaith disse passando a mão no rosto de Annie. – Olha só o que eu trouxe para você querida.

A morena tirou uma sacola grande que continha uma caixa redonda do meio das outras sacolas e entregou a Annie, que não aguentou o peso e deixou a sacola no chão, retirou a caixa, e soltando o laço de fita rosa abriu-a . Dentro tinha um vestido, com uma saia cheia de camadas coloridas sobrepostas , laços, tinha ombreiras, ou seja, parecia uma alegoria de carnaval, e que Annie mesmo tendo cinco anos tinha consciência que não vestiria aquilo nem em um milhão de anos. Gina pegou o vestido das mãos da menina e constatou que aquilo parecia um arco íris bem exagerado, mas tentou amenizar a situação.

-Olha Annie, que colorido! Bonito não é? – Gina disse com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

-Não. – Annie respondeu olhando para Gina como se ela fosse uma louca de achar aquele vestido bonito.

-Mas que isso, deve ser porque você ainda não experimentou! – disse Draco querendo não deixar um clima ruim.

-Crianças não entendem nada de moda! – Kaith falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – É o vestido que você vai usar na festa de noivado, e não tem contestação! Vou me sentir ofendida se ela não usar Draco – a morena olhou para o loiro fazendo charme.

-Ah, depois a gente resolve isso. Você ainda não me disse por que veio aqui hoje Kaith. – Draco achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa.

-E eu preciso de motivo para visitar meu noivinho?? – vendo a cara que Draco fez Kaith resolveu parar de drama – Vim resolver algumas questões sobre a festa de noivado, tenho que olhar o espaço do jardim, onde vai ficar a orquestra, ver as luzes do lago, acertar o espaço da imprensa, essas coisas básicas.

-Kaith, nós não combinamos que essa festa ia ser simples por causa do lançamento da Nimbus?

-E vai ser querido, eu estou brincando com você. Só vai ter uma notinha n'O Profeta, porque uma amiga minha que é convidada trabalha lá.

-Não quero desacreditar a propaganda da empresa.

-Bem, olha, eu trouxe aqui algumas provas de tecidos e outras coisas para a decoração, vem comigo até a sala de estar para eu te mostrar tudinho! – ela segurou a mão dele e foi arrastando-o até o cômodo, com cara de tédio Draco foi com ela, mas antes fez um gesto com a mão cortando o pescoço como quem quer se matar, que fez Annie sorrir.

-Annie, eu vou até a cozinha resolver algumas coisas com o Jason sobre o jantar, quer vir comigo? – perguntou Gina.

-Não... vou ficá aqui olhando meu vestido... – disse a menina com a cara desolada.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e saiu para a cozinha, deixando Annie sentada no chão com o vestido a sua frente. A loirinha segurou o vestido com as duas mãos e se levantou olhando para aquela peça horrorosa que só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto da "madasgóia", novo apelido de Kaith (madrasta + lambisgóia).

-Eu não vou usá você na festa! – Annie disse para o vestido, e depois surgiu um olhar maléfico naquele rostinho lindo – He he he! Nem vai tê festa mesmo!

A pequena saiu correndo, e com muito esforço abriu a porta de entrada da mansão. Já no jardim da frente a menina corria dando seus pulinhos e arrastando o vestido atrás de si. Um pouco longe ela avistou uma árvore, que ela não sabia, talvez nem Draco soubesse, mas era frutífera, uma amoreira. Annie correu até a árvore e jogou o vestido para cima, mas não grudou nos galhos, então ela teve que pensar em outra coisa para fazer com o vestido. Olhando em volta ela viu... o lago claro!

OoOoOoOo

-Então querido, eu pensei que meu vestido podia ser chumbo, sabe, realça meus olhos. Você vai estar de preto, claro ...

Draco estava cansado do blá blá blá de Kaith sobre a festa, e ela não percebia que não estava agradando. A Draco não faltava a vontade de tirar sua varinha do bolso e fazer um feitiço para deixar a morena muda. "Como as pessoas mudam" – pensou ele lembrando que Kaith para ele sempre havia sido a companhia ideal, nunca falava demais, sempre estava solicita em fazer suas vontades, nunca reclamava de nada, mas foi só falar a palavra casamento e tudo mudou, a mulher virou uma peste e agora o atormentava com cores para toalhas de mesa. Ele estava quase colocando a mão no bolso em busca da varinha, quando pensou melhor e resolveu ir até a janela tomar um ar fresco.

Pela janela ele podia ver Annie correndo pelo jardim, saindo de perto de uma árvore e agora indo para o lado esquerdo onde ficava o lago. Quando era pequeno ele gostava de ir ficar perto do lago, ele lembrava agora distraído no pára-peito da janela, ele jogava pedras para vê-las quicar na água. Uma vez roubou a boneca da filha de um dos sócios do seu pai e jogou na água para ver se quicava, a menina chorou muito, Draco nunca gostou de ver mulheres chorando, e num ato heróico, um dos poucos de sua vida, entrou no lago para buscar a boneca, mas ele só tinha seis anos e não sabia nadar, quase morreu afogado e ainda levou uma bronca enorme do pai. Lucio era tão estranho, ou era extremamente severo ou apenas o ignorava, ele ficava tão confuso, naquela vez ele só tinha um ano a mais que a Annie. Annie. Lago.

Draco arregalou os olhos e procurou a menina que já estava na margem do lago. O loiro pulou a janela e caiu desajeitado nas plantas com espinhos que ficava embaixo da janela exatamente para ninguém pular por ali. Levantou rasgando alguns pedaços da calça e da blusa e fazendo alguns arranhões e correu desesperado até o lago.

-... então Draco, eu... – Kaith olhou e percebeu que estava sozinha na sala – Draco! – ela levantou e foi até a janela para ver um Draco maltrapilho correndo desesperado – Draco como ousa me deixar falando sozinha?! DRACO! DRACO!

-O que houve? – Gina entrou correndo na sala aos ouvir os gritos de Kaith, quando olhou na janela viu Draco correndo, e olhando na direção que ele ia viu Annie sozinha no lago. Murmurou um feitiço na janela e surgiu uma pequena ponte por onde ela saiu correndo atrás de Draco.

-Ah! Você também! – disse Kaith, que decepcionada por ter sido deixada sozinha, resolveu ir embora.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Quéu vê alguém me fazê usa essa coisa feia!! – Annie disse correndo em direção ao lago.

Quando chegou na margem a pequena segurou o vestido atrás do seu corpo para pegar impulso e jogou na água. Mas o esforço foi fraco demais, e ele ficou apenas a poucos centímetros de onde ela estava. Então ela sentou no chão e ficou pensando em como conseguiria fazer com que o vestido ficasse bem longe.

Tendo uma idéia que ela achou genial, a loirinha pegou o vestido que estava bastante molhado agora e vestiu por cima da roupa, sem abotoa-lo. Segurou a barra da saia e começou a entrar no lago, quando chegasse bem fundo ela iria tirar o vestido e ele ia ficar lá na água. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ela foi andando na água que agora batia na sua cintura quando de repente ela sentiu um puxão trazendo-a para fora do lago. Com o susto a menina começou a chorar.

-Annie o que você estava fazendo?? – disse Draco virando a menina para si e dando uma pequenas sacudidas nela. – Você não pode entrar no lago, é perigoso! Por que você fez isso, heim? Responde! – Draco em desespero sacudia a menina que estava muito vermelha e chorava muito.

-Draco pára com isso! – disse Gina sem fôlego que tinha acabado de chegar – Solta a Annie!

Vendo que Draco estava transtornado, Gina foi até os dois e pousou as mãos sobre as de Draco que então percebeu o choro desesperado da filha e a abraçou. A babá se ajoelhou para ficar na altura dos dois e os abraçou também.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Perdoa o papai meu amor? Eu estava nervoso. – Draco disse no quarto de Annie, depois que ela havia tomado um bom banho e estava sentada na cama junto com Marcelle.

-Daco bigou comigo! Eu só ia jogá o vestido fóa! – a pequena choramingou.

-Fiquei preocupado de acontecer alguma coisa com você. – ele disse com o olhar triste.

-Humm – ela levantou o olhar da boneca para Draco, e viu a tristeza no rosto dele, então Annie ficou com pena do pai – tudo bem, dá um abaço – a pequena esticou os bracinhos e Draco pegou-a no colo, sentando-a e a abraçou.

Os dois ouviram um barulho na porta, era Gina quem batia pedindo licença para entrar trazendo um chá. Quando a bandeja chegou perto e Annie viu do que se tratava fez uma cara horrível para aquela "águinha sem gaça".

-É para o seu pai! – Gina tratou de esclarecer – Ele tá muito nervoso.

-Hehehe papai nervoso! – quando Annie disse isso, Draco que estava prestes a beber o chá arregalou os olhos.

-Annie, repete isso que você disse.

-Papai nervoso. – ela disse sem entender por que o pai mandou que ela repetisse.

-Você ouviu Vírginia? – o loiro disse surpreso.

-Ouvi, estamos progredindo com o "R" não é mocinha! – Gina disse fazendo pequenas cócegas em Annie.

-É! Gina, e o vestido? – a pequena perguntou interessada.

-Ihhh... deixei cair "acidentalmente" na lata do lixo. Que pena, era tão lindo!

Os três fingiram tristeza pelo vestido e depois caíram na gargalhada se jogando na cama, e rindo até suas barrigas doerem.

OoOoOoOoOo

O jantar transcorreu tranquilo, e pouco tempo depois Draco e Gina foram colocar Annie na cama, os dois só saíram de lá quando a pequena caiu no sono. A ruiva fechou a porta do quarto da menina e já ia se dirigindo para o seu quando Draco a segurou pelo braço, ela ia protestar mas entendeu a cara dele de quem quer conversar, então eles entraram na porta seguinte da de Annie, a do quarto de Gina. Draco entrou andando lentamente e se sentou na poltrona na frente da cama da ruiva e ela se sentou na beirada da cama.

-Esse dia foi cansativo heim? – disse Gina com um sorriso cansado.

-Pois é, exaustante. – ele disse tirando os cabelos do rosto e pousando as mãos nos braços da poltrona.

-Você estava realmente desesperado com a Annie, me desculpe Draco. – ela disse olhando para ele.

-Não precisa me pedir desculpas.

-Preciso sim, é meu dever cuidar dela, eu estava na cozinha quando devia estar do lado dela. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, nem sei... – Gina disse tristemente.

-Mas não aconteceu, isso é o que importa. Annie é uma danadinha, vive cheia de idéias, pensa que pode resolver tudo sozinha, esse lugar é enorme, é realmente difícil ficar de olho nela o tempo todo. Quando a vi indo em direção ao lago me lembrei daquele dia no parque, entrei em parafuso. Sabe Vírginia, desde que essa pequena entrou na minha vida, minhas prioridades mudaram e meus valores também.

-Imagino que sim Draco, parou de olhar tanto para o seu umbigo. – Gina disse rindo.

-Olha, eu queria que você soubesse, - ele achou melhor ignorar a piadinha de Gina – estou tentando fazer o melhor para minha filha, em todos os sentidos.

-Eu sei, por isso vai se casar com a Kaith – o olhar de Gina ficou sem foco na parede – espero que ela seja uma boa mãe.

-Eu tambem espero... se... – ele se levantou devagar e se agachou em frente à ela – se ao menos você... – Draco tocou o rosto de Gina e estava prestes a beijá-la quando ele mesmo virou o rosto e se levantou andando em direção a porta – Tudo já está decido não é mesmo? E eu não sou nenhum moleque para mudar de idéia agora. – ele disse saindo do quarto, talvez mais para convencer a si mesmo do que a ela.

OoOoOoOoOo

A neve já caia pelo lado de fora da janela, era o início de dezembro. Annie estava querendo sair para brincar de fazer anjos, bonecos de neve e todas essas coisas que as crianças amam fazer no inverno, mas a casa estava cheia de pessoas andando para lá e para cá preparando tudo para a grande festa. Parecia até que a festa seria no dia seguinte, tanta agitação, dentro e fora da casa, a pequena estava ficando irritada. Pediram até a ajuda de Gina para esse negócio de pré decoração, que a ruiva tinha certeza que Kaith havia inventado só para atormentá-la.

O comercial da Nimbus foi ao ar na última semana de novembro, e o inicio das vendas estava programado para daqui a uma semana, dia dez de dezembro. Tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas e Draco não saía mais do escritório, cheio de coisas para resolver de última hora. Annie estava triste, não via o pai já fazia dias, a escola dela resolveu adiantar as férias de fim de ano, já tinha três dias que ela estava em casa o dia inteiro e em nenhum desses dias ela conseguiu ver o pai. Mas a Kaith ela viu em todos os dias.

A morena andava pela casa inteira dando ordens à tudo e à todos, Jason passava o dia inteiro ocupado com o que ele não sabia o que, porque ele trabalhava, trabalhava, mas nunca tinha nada pronto. Montavam uma mesa e a dona da festa achava que estava horrível e mandava fazer tudo de novo no dia seguinte. Ninguém entendia o por quê de tanta agitação já que os noivos tinham combinado uma festa pequena.

Uma equipe de cinco bruxos estava no jardim de trás da mansão fazendo um feitiço para isolar a área dos efeitos do inverno, funciona como um espécie de estufa de forma que a neve não cai na parte isolada. Kaith mandou replantar toda a grama da área.

Annie procurou Gina por toda a extensão da mansão e foi encontrá-la na sala de jantar, a ruiva estava separando algumas taças com drinques que Kaith vai experimentar para resolver quais serão servidos na festa. A pequena achou incrível a variedade de cores, e o formato das taças.

-Gina! Ainda bem que eu te achei – ela disse com as mãos na cintura.

-A lambis... ops, a Srta Kaith me ocupou o dia inteiro com a badaladíssima festa de noivado que ela está preparando, deixa seu pai ver essa mega produção para ver no que vai dar.

-Ahhh – Annie puxou uma cadeira e ficou de joelhos com os cotovelos na mesa observando Gina trabalhar – essa festa tinha que ser sua Gina!

-Ohhh minha linda! – Gina passou delicadamente a mão no rosto da menina – Ficamos assim, no meu aniversário você faz uma festa para mim!

-Gina até lá eu já mo... mo... – a menina estava fazendo um esforço sem tamanho para aprender a falar as palavras corretamente. Ela parou, respirou fundo e começou a frase de novo – até lá eu já morri! Ufa, consegui!

-Muito bem! – Gina bateu palmas para a menina – Mas você não vai ter morrido mocinha. A Kaith não é tão ruim assim!

-Ela é mais i-itante que uma fada modente! – Gina até pensou em retrucar, mas as duas caíram na risada.

-Olha só que felicidade! – Kaith chegou estragando a festa – Adoro ver meus subordinados trabalhando com um sorriso no rosto. – a morena acrescentou fazendo o melhor possível para ser desagradável, e conseguindo - E então tudo certo?

-Tudo perfeitamente certo senhorita, estão organizados por dosagem de álcool. Agora com licença está na hora da Annie tomar banho.

Gina tratou de se livrar da perua com a primeira desculpa que veio em sua mente. Segurou a mão de Annie e as duas saíram correndo para o jardim, rumo a liberdade. Mas quando chegaram do lado de fora viram seus sonhos sendo destruídos por aquele bando de gente atrapalhando. Annie não quis nem saber saiu correndo pelo espaço que encontrou, mas tropeçou em uma escultura que estava fora do lugar e caiu de joelho no chão, bem em cima de uma pedra que rasgou sua calça e fez um feio machucado em sua perninha.

-Ai Gina, tá doendo!

-Peraí meu amor deixa eu ver. – Gina pegou a menina no colo e a levou de volta para casa e sentou com ela no chão. – Ihh ralou feio em mocinha! Vamos precisar de uma poção desinfectante e anti-inflamatória, depois um pequeno feitiço curativo resolve tudo. Onde será que seu pai guarda as poções? O Jason é que sempre trás mas a outra lá o mandou resolver umas coisas na cidade.

-Num sei... tá doendo Gina!! – disse a menina fazendo beicinho.

-Isso a gente pode resolver já já! – Gina pegou a varinha dentro do casaco e murmurou um feitiço anestesiante – Viu? Melhorou?

-Bastante!

-Vem comigo lindinha, vamos ligar pro seu pai.

Gina foi até a lareira da sala de estar que está ligada a rede de flú e tentou contactar Draco, a secretária dele atendeu e pediu que ela aguardasse um pouco. Em alguns minutos a cabeça preocupada de Draco apareceu flutuando na lareira.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada papai neurótico – disse Gina sorrindo – nossa menina sapeca ralou o joelho. Quero saber onde ficam as suas poções.

-Por que não pediu ao Jason?

-Sua noivinha mandou o Jason fazer trabalhos fora da casa. Aliás ela tá transformando isso aqui em uma bagunça generalizada, tudo por conta da festinha de vocês.

-Ah! Essa Kaith! – a mão de Draco apareceu bagunçando o cabelo da cabeça flutuante.

-Oi Daco! – Annie pulou na frente de Gina para ver o pai.

-Oi princesa! Andou bagunçando né? – ele disse rindo.

-Estou com saudades suas Daco. Quando você vem me visitar? – ela perguntou irônica, ao que Draco sorriu.

-Estou com muito trabalho, mas ... ah quer saber?! Estou indo agora!

Um poc foi ouvido e Draco havia aparatado na sala de estar bem atrás de Gina e Annie. A pequena loirinha ficou pulando eletricamente no mesmo lugar até que o pai a pegasse no colo e a rodasse no ar. A menina dava várias risadinhas felizes, Gina teve que levantar e fazer os dois pararem para enfim buscarem as poções.

-E então seus bagunceiros, vamos fazer o dodói da Annie ficar bom?

-Certo chefa! – disse Draco.

-Ei, vamos ápido, antes que a outra descuba a gente! – disse Annie correndo encostada na parede, como se fosse uma espiã.

-Isso, vamos! – disse Gina imitando o gesto de Annie.

Quando as duas chegaram no portal da sala de estar olharam para Draco esperando que ele as seguisse, o loiro as olhou relutante, como quem diz: "eu não vou fazer isso não!", mas vendo a expressão de insistência das duas Draco retirou o blaiser, arregaçou as mangas, afrouxou a gravata, colocou a varinha em punho e as seguiu olhando para os lados como se estivessem em alguma missão perigosa. Annie colocou a cabeça no corredor e constatou estar livre, passou correndo e chegando do outro lado acenou com a mãozinha para que os outros a seguissem, quando a pequena não sabia mais que caminho seguir, Draco tomou a frente da missão.

-Agora é comigo, sigam-me!

Ele caminhava a passos largos em direção a cozinha, mas entrou dois corredores antes e seguiu por um caminho escuro cheio de quadros, Gina nunca tinha passado por ali, e Annie olhava interessada para os homens e mulheres, na maioria loiros, com poses aristocráticas que estavam nos quadros, a babá percebendo o interesse da menina resolveu explicar.

-Esses são seus parentes querida. Os avós, bizavós, tios e tias do seu pai.

-Ahhh tá – a loirinha disse de boca aberta.

-Por que os quadros estão tão afastados do resto da casa Draco? – perguntou Gina interessada.

-Não gosto deles me olhando, o único que deixo a vista é o da minha mãe na sala de estar, os outros todos deixei aqui. – Draco disse um pouco incomodado.

-Daco, - Annie parou no meio do corredor – qual desses é o vovô? – ela perguntou apontando para os quadros – Por que não tem foto dele junto com a vovó?

-Bem, - Draco chegou perto da filha e se ajoelhou para ficar na altura dela – viemos aqui em uma missão não foi? – ele perguntou e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Outro dia eu mostro o seu avô.

-Mas a gente já esta aqui mesmo... – a loirinha insistiu.

-Annie, seu pai está certo, vamos logo antes que a outra encontre a gente! – disse Gina dando apoio a Draco, e Annie arregalou os olhos como se a ficha tivesse caído, foi correndo na frente desesperada para que Kaith não os descobrisse.

Draco agradeceu a Gina com um aceno de cabeça e ela apenas sorriu em troca. O loiro tomou sua posição de chefe da missão e seguiu o corredor até o final, lá foi possível encontrar uma porta dupla que ia do chão até o teto, com nenhuma dificuldade Draco a abriu e Annie ficou interessadíssima no que viu dentro do cômodo. Diversas prateleiras e estantes tomavam conta de quase todo o espaço exceto pela mesa mais ao centro e as fornalhas dos caldeirões, **(EU ESQUECI O NOME QUE SE DÁ AO LUGAR ONDE SE COZINHA COM O CALDEIRÃO!!!!)** as prateleiras estavam cobertas de fracos de poções e nas estantes estavam livros no mesmo tema. Os vidros eram de vários tamanhos e formatos, todos etiquetados. Tudo estava impecavelmente limpo, mas era visível que aquele lugar estava inutilizado a bastante tempo.

-Resolvi aposentar esse lugar depois da morte dos meus pais. – Draco disse vendo o olhar de interesse de Gina sobre o cômodo.

-Pois não devia, - ela disse pegando um frasco que dizia "poção de sangue de Testrálio", e lembrando que essa servia para amenizar os efeitos colaterais da Maldição Cruciatus, não que adiantasse muito se a pessoa ficasse exposta a maldição por muito tempo – esse lugar é incrível.

-Não me interessa, - Draco disse fazendo pouco caso – agora, quando muito, Jason vem aqui fazer uma poção dor de cabeça ou insônia.

-Que eu me lembre você era um dos melhores alunos de poções em Hogwarts, - ela olhou para Draco que estava fazendo pose e se inflando pelo elogio – só não superava Hermione. – ao ouvir esse nome Draco desfez a pose e olhou com desgosto para Gina que sorriu para ele.

-Bem, não quero saber de poções, a não ser a que vai curar o machucado de uma certa garotinha sapeca. – dito isso o loiro procurou a filha, mas ela não estava a vista – Onde está a Annie? – ele perguntou para Gina.

-Ai meu Merlin! Annie, venha cá mocinha! – Gina gritou e a pequena saiu debaixo da mesa trazendo consigo um frasco de poção.

-Pra que serve essa? – a loirinha perguntou levantando o pote para que Gina pegasse.

-Ihhh – disse Gina rindo – essa é para ter dor de barriga!

A babá guardou o frasco na estante e Annie olhou bem o lugar onde foi deixado. Draco pegou rapidamente as duas poções que haviam ido buscar e tratou logo de sair de lá com as duas, ele não gostava daquele lugar, lhe trazia lembranças do tempo da guerra. Os três passaram novamente pelo corredor dos quadros, e logo estavam na cozinha.

Gina encontrou rapidamente uma colher no armário, enquanto Draco sentava a filha em uma cadeira, então a ruiva fez a pequena tomar uma colherada de cada poção, que ela não gostou nada do gosto e fez uma careta de horror.

-Eca! Muito uim isso! – disse Annie franzindo o rosto numa careta.

Draco e Gina sorriram, e a ruiva se pegou admirando o sorriso do patrão por segundos que pareceram horas. Os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e simétricos, os lábios finos que lhe traziam lembranças maravilhosas, e aquele era um sorriso sincero, bobo, ele ficava tão lindo sorrindo assim, nunca imaginou, antes de trabalhar na casa de Draco, que ele poderia ter um gesto como esse, sorrir da careta de uma criança, sorrir como uma criança. As poucas vezes que o viu sorrindo em Hogwarts eram sorrisos de deboche ou desdém, fazendo-a lembrar como ela era pobre ao contrário do herdeiro dos Malfoy's.

-Virgínia.

Ela acordou dos seus devaneios e percebeu que Draco estava acenando com a mão diante de seus olhos. A ruiva balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos da mente e voltou sua atenção para o machucado de Annie, e rapidamente limpou e fechou o corte com um feitiço. Pegou a pequena no colo para levar para o quarto e seu caminho foi interrompido pela lambisgóia de cabelo comprido.

-Ah vocês estão aí! – Kaith disse apontando para Annie e Gina, mas logo avistou Draco encostado na mesa um pouco mais atrás – Querido! Você chegou e nem foi falar comigo – ela disse abrindo os braços e empurrando Gina pro lado que quase se desequilibrou por causa do peso de Annie.

-Eu vim beber água. – ele disse sem emoção. – E estou sabendo que você está fazendo da minha casa uma bagunça.

-Ah não exagere! Isso é intriga da oposição! – a morena disse dando uma olhada para trás bem na direção de Gina que respondeu apontando a língua mas a lambisgóia já vinha virado para Draco.

Kaith diminuiu a distancia entre ela e Draco e o beijou apaixonadamente. Gina ficou estática vendo a cena por alguns segundos e depois saiu de lá com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela não queria chorar, ainda mais estando com Annie no colo, mas não conseguia segurar. "Poxa, ele podia ao menos resistir" – ela pensava, mas sabia que ele não faria isso "ela é a noiva dele Gina, a noiva! Você é só a babá, coloque-se no seu lugar!!" – ela repetia mentalmente, mas isso não a tranquilizava, apenas a atormentava cada vez mais. A ruiva sentou com Annie no sofá da sala de estar e tentou disfarçar as lágrimas, inutilmente.

-Não chora Gina! – Annie falou secando as lágrimas da babá com os dedinhos – Se você não parar eu vou chorar também.

-Oh meu amor, eu não estou chorando, caiu um cisco no meu olho.

-Tá bom Gina, - a pequena abraçou a babá em solidariedade – tá bom.

OoOoOoOo

O feitiço aquecedor da mansão só podia estar desajustado, não era possível aquele quarto estar tão quente assim. Gina estava largada na cama, os lençóis jogados de lado, abraçando o travesseiro junto ao rosto. Ela queria dormir mais do que tudo, mas a sua cabeça estava vagando pela outra ala daquele andar em um quarto no fim do corredor onde dormia um loiro, por sinal um loiro lindo que tiraria o sono de qualquer uma, e nessa a noite a felizarda era Gina Weasley.

A lambisgóia ficou para dormir na mansão, e ela estava alojada lá, no último quarto a esquerda, ao lado dele que era o dono dos pensamentos da ruiva que agora abraçava o travesseiro desejando imensamente que ele aparatasse ali para dizer que a amava e que nada mais importava. Mas ele não ia aparecer, ela sabia, e isso lhe tirava o sono imaginando o que estaria acontecendo no quarto dele. Será que ele a toca como lhe tocava, a beija igual, a olha igual?

Gina queria não pensar nisso, mas não conseguia. Rolou para o outro lado da cama e abraçou-se mais ao travesseiro, estava lembrando dos olhos dele quando olhava para os dela, lembrando da noite em que se deixou levar pelo desejo e se entregou à ele.

-Draco... – ela murmurou para o nada.

Tapou o rosto com o travesseiro por alguns segundos e depois levantou de supetão desistindo de tentar dormir inutilmente, não conseguiria parar de pensar nele, pois ele estava marcado nela, na pele, alma. Se levantou e foi para o banheiro em busca de uma ducha de água fria.

OoOoOoOo

Ele se mexeu na cama e sentiu um corpo ao seu lado, de olhos fechados desejou encontrar cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro, mas quando os abriu encontrou longos fios pretos e a silhueta farta banhada pela meia luz, não era da mulher que queria ali. Draco virou para o outro lado da cama e ficou olhando para a parede escura tentando esvaziar a mente de qualquer rastro de uma mulher ruiva que tinha o sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha visto alguém dar, que tinha olhos esverdeados que deixava a mostra todos os seus sentimentos, mesmo quando ela quer esconder, a mulher que é tímida e ao mesmo tempo sexy, que o deixa louco quando se insinua para ele, que fica extraordinariamente linda quando está com raiva, que...

-Droga! – ele praguejou alto, e depois olhou para o lado para ver se tinha acordado Kaith, mas constatou que ela estava dormindo profundamente – Eu preciso parar de pensar em você Vírginia, eu preciso! – ele disse agora mais baixo.

Draco se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro. Se olhando no espelho ele constatou estar despenteado e cansado, jogou um pouco de água no rosto e depois olhou novamente para o espelho, ficou perdido ali por algum tempo, passou a mão pelo rosto e percebeu que precisava fazer a barba. Jogou mais um pouco de água no rosto e decidiu tomar um banho. Tirou a blusa do pijama e as calças, entrou no boxe devagar.

-Você vai sair de mim Virgínia. – ele disse isso e a água fria caiu como um baque em sua cabeça, não sabia que não muito longe de seu quarto uma ruiva fazia o mesmo, também tentando tira-lo de si – Eu vou conseguir tirar você de mim.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Não acho que está bom, mas também não está de todo ruim. Próximo cap vai ter a festa e tem NC extra que já está pronta. Eu tive umas idéias maléficas aqui na minha mente maligna, que comecei do nada a por em prática nesse capítulo, meus dedos tem vida própria.

P.S.: O Draco é um idiota!

A Franinha não conseguiu me mandar o cap... e eu axei melhor postar sem betagem... antes que algum feitiço entre voando pela minha janela!!!

Bjinhux pra galera que comentou o outro.

Brilyance - Ai que vergonha, demorei séculos na att, mas acho q agora as coisas vão se endireitar!! BJU!

ViviKa Malfoy - passou o natal, carnaval, páscoa, dia das mães... Mas finalmente eu att!! E só pra constar a culpa naum foi minha!!!

Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA - Chegou o cap!!! Hehehe!!!

Mel.Bel.louca - Pois eh! Ai ai suspiros A Gina eh q tem sorte de poder ver o Draco todos os dias... VLW BJOK

Barbara granger - IXE! No próximo cap a Annie vai aprontar das suas!! Bjin

Nandika Potter - Desculpa p traso, foi malz mesmo!!! BJU

Mandikinha Weasley - hehehe de lerdeza eu entendo... mil anos pra att, e essa fic q era pra durar 6 meses já vai fazer um ano! Nem estamos att Sr e Sra Malfoy, o q eh uma pena... mas tbm, eu toh sem net entaum fica impraticável! E sobre as betas me manda seu e-mail q eu vou tentar fazer uma seleção, pq tah dificil!!! Espera pela Annie no cap 11!!!! Essa menina tem potencial! Bju

Nanny D. - Aiii demorou... eu sei, eu sei, mas nem foi minha culpa, pelo menos não totalmente!!! Mas tah att, espero que vc tenha gostado!

Franinha Malfoy - Aiiiiiiiiii, espero que a gente não tenha mais esses desencontros, se não essa fic não anda! Hehehe bjok

Karen - Espere só ateh o próximo cap!!!! Annie vai estar com tudo!

Innis Winter - Ehhh o Draco tem bom gosto! Ateh pq ele eh um cara lindo, e homens lindos tem por obrigação sair com mulheres gatas... apesar que a gente vê cada casal estranho por aí... ah! Quem liga?? Gosto não se discute. E outra coisa que não se discute eh q o Draco eh tudo de bom!!!

Paola Lee - hehhe é pouco! Essa lambisgóia é o "ó"!! bjinhu pra vc!

Beca Malfoy - O Jason é o máximo mesmo hehhehehe !!! Valeu pelo carinho! Bjuuu

Lika Slytherin - Amigaaaaaaa q saudade!! Lika, parece que estou na ilha de Lost!! Sem comunicação com o mundo!!!! Temos mesmo que nos acertar com BHB! E brigadão pelo carinho com minha ficzinha! Bjok! Te Lóvu! Xodads!

Paulinha - Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho! Fico tão lisonjeada com vcs q gostam dessa fic... eu amo escrever! E vc me deu uma ótima idéia sobre as betas! A nota nº 1 foi inspirada em vc! Bjok. Vlw mesmo!

Biazinha Malfoy - Uia!!! Teve um tico de DG nesse!! Espera q tem Nc no cap 11 Eita, deixe-me calar os dedinhos!!! Bjok

Catarina - blarg! Odeio a kaith!!! Hehehhehhehee Eh isso aí!! Bjinhu

EuDy - Ai q bom q vc gostou do cap 9, num tava rolando um clima entre eu e ele!!! Bjuuuu


	12. 11 A vingança da pequena Annie

**Disclaimer: Os personagens do mundo de HP pertencem a Tia Jo e Cia, e eu estou deprimida com o fim da série!! Não sei o que será das minhas fczinhas!!! Senta e chora**

**N/A: Eu jah li Deathly Hallows, mas não vai ter spoiller nessa fic!!**

**Cap. 11 – A vingança da pequena Annie.**

-Não quero isso!! Não quero!! – a menina gritava empurrando uma tigela de cereais na mesa.

-Mas menininha precisar se alimentar. – disse Link, a elfa doméstica, insistindo com a colher cheia de cereal na mão.

-Eu não vou comê nada hoje! NADA! – Annie berrava tirando a mão da elfa de perto do seu rosto – Cadê a Gina? Cadê?

-A Gina estar de folga, mas ela vem para a festa de hoje menininha, coma por favor.

Enfim o dia da festa de noivado de Draco e Kaith havia chegado, para o desespero de Annie que havia feito de um tudo para convencer o pai de desistir, a ameaça de greve de fome era uma de suas últimas alternativas, mas não ia adiantar muita coisa se a lambisgóia da noiva do seu pai o mantive-se longe o suficiente de seus berros o dia inteiro, e era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

A pequena loirinha desistiu de berrar com a elfa e levantou da mesa andando até a janela, do lado de fora a neve caia em pequenos flocos, lindos, branquinhos, a mansão estava uma graça cheia de neve. O natal estava chegando e Annie sabia que se não tentasse resolver as coisas de alguma maneira, todos os seus próximos natais, como todos os dias da sua vida, seriam um terror. Observando o caminho de um floco de neve caindo do céu até parar em cima de um monte de outros flocos, a menina se lembrou de algo que pareceu à ela naquele momento muito interessante.

-Link, vem aqui! – Annie chamou a elfa que estava limpando a sujeira do leite que ela havia feito durante a pirraça.

-O quê a menininha deseja? – Link perguntou fazendo uma reverencia exagerada.

-Menininha deseja que Link me ajude em um plano! – a loirinha disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Plano? – a elfa perguntou desconfiada.

-É. Vem! – Annie disse e saiu puxando a mão da elfa.

A pequena correu arrastando a elfa, o que não era uma grande dificuldade já que as duas tinham quase o mesmo tamanho, em direção ao corredor cheio de quadros que visitara outro dia com seu pai e Gina quando estavam em busca de poções. Annie se lembrava que a porta grande ficava no final daquele corredor, mas não se lembrava que ele era tão grande e assustador. As duas agora andavam devagar tentando não acordar os quadros que dormiam profundamente, um passo na frente do outro,elas faziam assim para não fazer barulho, abaixadinhas como se pudessem ficar muito menores do que já eram.

-Menininha não devia estar aqui, hoje é a festa do seu pai. – disse Link aos sussurros.

-Não vai tê festa Link! – Annie disse, e Link a olhou com os olhos arregalados – O que foi? – a pequena perguntou quando reparou que os olhos de Link agora estavam focados em algum ponto acima de si.

Annie olhou nos olhos de Link e depois foi se virando lentamente para vê o que estava atrás de si. Ela levou um susto que chegou a pular para trás quando viu um homem altivo a olhando como se a analisasse. Demorou um tempo para que ela percebesse que era um quadro, mas mesmo assim não evitou que ela tivesse ímpetos de gritar e sair correndo. A menina tateou no escuro procurando o braço de Link para sair o mais rápido que pudesse dali, mas o quadro a impediu falando com ela em uma voz doce.

-Olá, como você se chama? – ele disse com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, querendo parecer simpático.

-Eu sou a Annie – ela disse receosa, chegando o máximo para trás até encostar na outra parede, e levando Link consigo.

-E o que você faz nesse casa Annie? – o homem do quadro se abaixou para poder olhar a menina de uma altura mais próxima.

-Eu moro aqui. – ela disse com certa dificuldade de falar "moro" corretamente.

-Sabe, você me lembra um garotinho que costumava andar por esse corredor as escondidas, assim como você está fazendo, ele se parecia muito com você Annie.

-Eu não estou escondida, eu ando por onde eu quéu. – ela disse cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

-Então você sabe o que tem no fim desse corredor? – ele perguntou indicando vagamente com a cabeça o corredor escuro.

-Claro que sei, conheço tudo aqui. – ela disse muito convicta para o quadro.

-Duvido que você já tenha ido até as masmorras. – o homem disse em tom de desafio.

-E onde fica essa tal aí que você falou? – a loirinha perguntou interessada.

-Em uma porta escondida na... ops – ele disse tapando a boca com uma mão – acho melhor não contar a você.

-Mas... – Annie ia protestar mas a elfa puxou seu braço tentando levá-la para longe. – O que é Link?

-Link achar melhor menininha não conversar com quadros! – a elfa disse sussurrando no ouvido de Annie.

-Então você ainda trabalha aqui Link? – o homem do quadro perguntou se levantando – Pensei que sua cabeça já estava unida a da sua mãe e de seus parentes.

-O mes...mestre Malfoy mandou tirar o mural da biblioteca. – ela disse num fio de voz.

-Humm... interessante as atitudes de Draco, muito interessante.

-Você conhece o meu pai? – Annie perguntou chegando perto do quadro, bastante interessada.

-Claro minha querida, - o homem disse e se abaixou de novo para ficar perto de Annie – eu sou seu avô, pai de seu pai.

-Nooooossa! – a loirinha disse boquiaberta – Então... então você pode contar onde fica as masmorotas, não pode?

-Masmorras Annie, masmorras. – ele disse sorrindo para a menina – Hoje não, pelo o que a elfa falou você tem uma festa hoje. Por que não vai fazer o queria lá na sala das poções? Outro dia você vem me visitar e eu te conto onde fica, pode ser assim? – Lúcio disse dando uma piscadinha para Annie.

-Pode. Depois eu venho com o Daco visitá você. – a menina disse com um belo sorriso.

-Minha querida, por que não fazemos assim: você vem me visitar sem contar nada a ninguém, que tal?

-Mas por quê?

-Porque seu pai está bravo com o vovô por umas coisas que aconteceram, assim a gente aproveita para se conhecer melhor, você me conta as coisas que está fazendo, e me ajuda depois a fazer as pazes com meu filho. – ele disse com o olhar triste para a menina.

-Então tá tudo certo. – Annie disse balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Esse vai ser um segredo só nosso Annie. – o quadro disse olhando no fundo dos olhos da pequena loirinha.

-Pode deixar vovô. - a menina disse dando uma piscadela de olho para o quadro do avô e saiu correndo para o fim do corredor, seguida por uma Link que tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Quando chegaram ao objetivo encontraram a imensa porta dupla, mas não foi muito difícil de abri-la, as duas uniram esforços e rapidamente entraram no cômodo onde ficavam as poções. Não demorou muito para que Annie encontrasse o frasco que procurava, ela lembrava exatamente onde o tinha visto pela última vez. Como o frasco era pequeno ela o escondeu no bolso da frente de seu macacão vermelho e saiu de lá com o um belo sorriso maléfico no rosto.

OoOoOoOo

Gina estava sentada em frente a penteadeira no seu quarto n'A toca, olhando distraída para o reflexo da paisagem lá fora. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e depois de murmurar um "entre" viu a cabeça ruiva da mãe na fresta da porta, ela sorriu para a senhora Weasley e acenou com a cabeça para que ela adentrasse em seu quarto.

-Como você está querida? – Molly disse sentando na cama da filha.

-Levando mamãe, levando... – Gina levantou da cadeira e foi deitar em sua cama colocando a cabeça no colo de sua mãe.

-Gina meu amor, tem certeza que quer ir a essa festa? – a senhora Weasley perguntou fazendo carinho nos cabelos da filha.

-Tenho mamãe, é como a senhora diz: o que não tem remédio, remediado está. Não é? – Gina disse com um sorriso fraco.

-Mas o futuro querida, só a Merlin pertence.

-Ele vai se casar mamãe – Gina disse se sentando e olhando nos olhos de Molly – e com aquela bruaca nojenta!

-Ah minha filha, ainda há tempo, mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy, ele não deve ser tão burro a ponto de perder uma pessoa como você. – Molly disse acarinhando o rosto da filha.

-Pois parece que é mamãe... mas eu não o culpo, ela é deslumbrante e eu sou apenas a babá. – ela disse com o olhar triste.

-Nunca te vi entregando os pontos assim! Lembro quando você era apaixonada pela Harry...

-Ah mamãe, não compare! – Gina interrompeu a mãe.

-Mas eu lembro que você nunca perdeu as esperanças e mostrou para ele o que estava perdendo, começou a ...

-Mamãe! A senhora é um gênio! – Gina disse dando um pulo da cama e saindo do quarto rumo a sala – Pode até não dar certo, mas pelo menos eu não vou ficar por baixo – Molly pode ouvir ela dizendo enquanto descia as escadas.

OoOoOoOo

Draco estava passando pelo corredor que levava a cozinha quando avistou Annie e Link correndo mais a frente. Deu um sorriso de leve e caminhou mais rápido para alcançar a mocinha que parecia estar aprontando mais uma das suas.

-Ei mocinha! – ele disse segurando Annie pela cintura e a suspendendo no ar para coloca-la no colo.

-Daco, me coloca no chão! – ela reclamou balançando as perninhas.

-O que houve princesa? – ele a segurou, deu um beijo na bochecha e depois a colocou no chão.

-Nada, – ela disse e sorriu angelicalmente – já tá na hora do almoço?

-Quase, onde você esta indo? – ele perguntou achando as atitudes da menina bastante suspeitas.

-Vê o Maison, perguntá qual vai sê o papá.

-Então eu vou com você. – Ele disse e seguiu caminhando com a menina até a cozinha – Você está melhorando bastante o seu vocabulário, estou gostando de ver!

A menina sorriu em resposta. Quando chegaram na cozinha viram Mink preparando uma sopa, coisa que Draco achou estranho e Annie inicialmente detestou mas depois um pequeno sorriso de lado apareceu nos seus lábios. Segundos depois Jason entrou na cozinha, acompanhado de seis pessoas que traziam várias bandejas nas mãos.

-Por que vamos comer sopa Maison? – Annie perguntou parecendo interessada.

-A senhorita Kaith pediu que fosse servido no almoço algo leve e que esquentasse, ela não quer estar indisposta na festa.

-Ahhhhhhh! – ela exclamou em compreensão, aproveitou então que Draco começou a indagar ao mordomo sobre a quantidade de pessoas que estavam na mansão, para entregar o frasco que trazia no bolso à Link e explicar o que ela deveria fazer. A elfa relutou em aceitar, mas temendo a fúria da jovem Malfoy ela pegou o frasco e disse que seguiria as instruções.

A menina andou até o pai e o abraçou com carinho, Draco não entendeu o motivo da demonstração de carinho da menina, mas a abraçou em troca, então ela perguntou a Jason se poderia comer alguns doces, ele ia permitir mas nesse instante chegou o organizador da festa que fez com que ela e o pai saíssem o mais rápido possível da cozinha. Annie ficaria brava com o organizador chato se ela não estivesse fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção para si enquanto Link jogava um pouco da poção na panela de sopa, mas na agonia de se livrar logo da missão, Link acabou por derramar o conteúdo inteiro do frasco na panela.

OoOoOoOo

Kaith estava exaustíssima com os preparativos da festa, até porque ela "trabalhou" muito nas horas inteiras que passou no quarto com o massagista e depois com a manicure. Agora ela estava sentada na mesa esperando ser servido o almoço, logo depois passaria boas horas de "stresse" imenso com o cabeleireiro. Annie estava sentada na sua cadeira com cara de poucos amigos e Draco olhava para o nada.

Jason entrou com Link e Mink para servirem a refeição, o prato de Annie foi servido separado porque ela havia pedido filé com batatas fritas antes de ser expulsa da cozinha, Draco quando viu o prato da filha, se indagou por que não havia sido esperto como ela. O mordomo serviu a sopa para a morena e Annie olhou satisfeita para ela tomando uma bela colherada, quando o prato de Draco foi servido a menina se deparou com algo que não tinha imaginado: Draco também ia comer a sopa. Ela ficou extremamente nervosa sem saber como fazer para o pai não comer aquilo, seu nervoso foi tanto que ela começou a sentir uns formigamentos passando por todo o seu corpo, uma quentura nas mãos que ela não podia controlar e quando menos esperava o prato do pai começou a flutuar e saiu voando muito rápido da mesa e quebrou a janela no caminho.

-Mas o q..? – por um segundo Draco não entendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas logo depois ele compreendeu e abriu um grande sorriso para a filha – Annie! Isso foi uma emissão mágica! Por Salazar, é a primeira vez que te vejo fazendo isso!

-Ãnh? – a pequena perguntou sem entender, por que estava ganhando os parabéns ao invés de uma bronca, mas sinceramente ela não estava se importando com isso.

-Annie vem aqui, – Draco chamou e ela foi até o pai, que a sentou em seu colo – isso quer dizer que você realmente é uma bruxa, não que eu tivesse alguma dúvida, de forma alguma, mas é uma prova real. Foi maravilhoso filha.

-Obigada. – ela disse com um sorriso.

-Ah querido, não exagere. – Kaith disse passando o guardanapo de leve no canto da boca – Já era mesmo a hora dela fazer algo assim, -vendo a cara de desgosto que Draco fez sobre o seu comentário ela achou melhor acrescentar – mas de qualquer forma é sempre lindo ver a magia se apresentando nas crianças.

-Temos que contar pá Gina!! – a pequena disse de olhos arregalados.

-É verdade, vamos até a lareira – Draco já ia levantando da mesa com Annie quando Kaith os chamou a atenção.

-Nada disso, a Gina – ela disse o nome com desgosto – virá para a festa não é mesmo? Então vocês contem para ela mais tarde, agora é a hora do almoço, quero você mocinho – ela apontou para Draco – e você mocinha – ela apontou para Annie – muito bem alimentados para hoje a noite.

-É meu bem, - Draco disse para Annie – mais tarde falamos com a Gina. Jason – ele chamou o mordomo que o atendeu imediatamente – acho que não vou querer sopa, quero um prato como o da Annie – ele disse piscando para a filha.

Annie respondeu com cara fechada ao gesto do pai, ela queria contar a sua novidade para Gina, mas ficou aliviada pelo pai ter desistido de tomar a sopa. Não demorou muito para Jason trazer o prato de Draco, Kaith continuou a se deliciar com seu almoço enquanto comentava sobre os preparativos da festa de mais tarde, o loiro tratou de retificar o trato dos dois sobre a imprensa e ela afirmou não ter convidado ninguém mais do que sua amiga d'O Profeta.

-Sabe querido eu ... – de repente ela começou a sentir um desconforto no estômago – ai... não estou me sentindo muito bem... eu – ela sentiu uma cólica forte no ventre – eu preciso... preciso – e a morena se levantou rápido e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

-O que houve Kaith? – Draco perguntou vendo a noiva sair correndo da sala de jantar – O que será que aconteceu com ela? – ele perguntou olhando para Annie.

-Sei lá – ela disse dando de ombros, depois olhou para Link que piscou ao ver o sinal de positivo na mão da menina.

Kaith estava correndo de uma maneira muito engraçada, ela queria chegar o mais rápido possível a um banheiro mas não conseguia abrir muito as pernas por estar se segurando como podia. Parecia que a distância entre ela e o banheiro tinha sido quadruplicada, a morena suava horrores e as cólicas estavam aumentando cada vez mais, isso somado aos horríveis gases que agora ela não podia mais controlar. Toda a sua pose de madame de luxo estava indo por água abaixo, tanto pela sua palidez quanto pelo odor desagradável que ela deixava por onde passava. Quando enfim encontrou a porta do banheiro levou um susto que quase não conseguiu se segurar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou para Dink, um dos elfos domésticos da casa, esse ela nem sabia que existia.

-Dink limpar os banheiros como foi ordenado! – ele disse se pondo rígido diante de Kaith.

-Sai daqui agora! Eu PRECISO desse banheiro! – ela disse fazendo gestos frenéticos, enquanto contorcia as pernas.

-Sim senhora – e o elfo saiu, quando Kaith estava se preparando para se aliviar, o elfo voltou rapidamente – só não use o vaso sanitário senhora – ele disse com a cabeça na fresta da porta – Dink usar um produto ácido para limpar as bordas.

-AAAAHHHH!!! – ela gritou, e por sorte dela (ou azar nosso!) ainda não tinha sentado, desajeitadamente ela saiu correndo para as escadas na direção de um dos quartos.

A morena entrou em um quarto de hóspedes e alcançou o banheiro segundos antes de ceder aos apelos de seu intestino. Seu corpo todo tremia e ela suava frio, o alivio foi tanto que ela soltou um berro tão grande que foi possível ouvir lá na sala de jantar. O efeito da poção acabaria por ali se ela tivesse tomado a quantidade de uma colher de café, mas infelizmente, para Kaith, como não foi o caso, seria bom ela ir se acostumando com seu novo trono real.

OoOoOoOo

A noite caiu. Annie trajava um lindo vestido champanhe com laço na cintura e os cabelos presos em um coque com uns fios soltos, levemente ondulados, perto da franja. A menina foi até o quarto do pai, andando como uma princesa, segurando a barra do vestido. Ia bater na porta, mas ela estava entreaberta, Annie botou a cabeça na fresta para ver o pai em frente ao espelho dando nó na gravata verde escuro.

-Você tá lindo Daco! – ela disse entrando no quarto e sentando na poltrona dele.

-Você também esta princesa! – disse ele pegando o blazer.

-Por que você tá todo de preto? – ela perguntou olhando o pai se cima a baixo, camisa preta, blazer preto, calça e sapatos também.

-Bom, minha gravata é verde. – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela concordou sorrindo com ele. O loiro se voltou para o espelho se alinhando, e dando um jeito nos cabelos com os dedos. Annie foi para a frente dele e repetiu o gesto em sua franja de frente ao espelho, ele a pegou no colo e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-E a Kaith? – ela perguntou quando o pai lhe botou no chão.

-Ótima pergunta, será que ela saiu do banheiro?

Os dois riram e foram até o quarto ao lado onde encontraram a porta aberta e as luzes acesas. Annie se sentou na cama e Draco foi até o banheiro e bateu à porta chamando por Kaith, não demorou muito até que ela respondesse.

-Podem ir descendo para receber os convidados. – a voz disse de dentro do banheiro.

-Tem certeza que não quer adiar a festa?

-De jeito nenhum, vou estar pronta logo, logo e Draco querido você fará o seguinte para mim ...

Enquanto seu pai estava recebendo recomendações de Kaith, Annie achou melhor se certificar de que a morena teria sérios problemas para chegar na festa. A menina reparou que as sandálias que Kaith iria usar na festa estavam perto da cama, a loirinha pegou o par de sandálias e foi andando disfarçadamente até a janela, que com alguma dificuldade ela abriu e jogou-as fora, rapidamente ela voltou para a cama e se sentou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e foi nesse exato momento que Draco olhou para ela chamando-a para descer.

Os dois foram para o jardim receber os convidados. Draco preferia que a festa fosse para pouquíssimos convidados e que fosse dada no saguão da mansão, mas até que essa idéia do feitiço estufa não foi tão ruim, dava para apreciar a beleza da neve do inverno sem sofrer com o frio. Foi feito um caminho com o feitiço até os portões da mansão, onde as pessoas desembarcavam das carruagens. Apesar de tudo, Kaith tinha um bom gosto para decoração, a festa estava realmente muito linda, a orquestra estava tocando as melhores músicas clássicas bruxas, os garçons impecáveis já passeavam para todos os lados, mesmo com poucos convidados presentes, servindo o melhor champagne bruxo que o dinheiro pode comprar.

Já havia se passado uma hora desde que Draco e Annie tinham descido, a menina estava cansada de ficar em pé, mas não ia desgrudar do lado do pai até receber a notícia que a megera tinha descido pela descarga e não poderia ir a festa. Draco estava inquieto, mas Annie suspeitava que não era pela ausência da noiva e sim pela presença da linda mulher que havia acabado de descer de uma carruagem parada no portão.

Gina estava usando um lindo vestido verde escuro, tomara que caia, justo na parte do busto e da cintura e um pouco mais largo na saia, o cabelo dela estava solto e magicamente alongado com alguns cachos nas pontas, e o que mais chamou a atenção de Draco foi o sorriso que ela deu ao aceitar o braço de seu acompanhante. Um homem alto, com porte altivo, negro jambo, Draco estreitou os olhos ao perceber que se tratava de Blaise Zabine, um antigo colega de escola.

Quando Annie avistou Gina, saiu correndo na direção da babá e a abraçou. A ruiva soltou do braço de Zabini e se abaixou para falar com a pequena, deu um pequeno beijinho na bochecha de Annie e perguntou como ela estava.

-Gina você não sabe, hoje eu fiz uma, como é mesmo Daco? – a menina gritou de onde estava para Draco que já estava se aproximando para cumprimentar os convidados.

-Emissão mágica.

-Nossa, meu amor que máximo! – Gina disse abraçando a menina novamente. – Só esperou eu não estar por perto não é? – ela disse sorrindo, já de pé – Olá Draco, acho que você conhece Blaise Zabine, não é?

-Claro que sim. Como vai Zabine? – Draco cumprimentou.

-Estou ótimo – Blaise disse passando um braço pela cintura de Gina, Draco ao ver isso fechou a cara.

-Só não imagino de onde vocês se conhecem. – Draco comentou sério, segurando a mão de Annie.

-Ah! – Gina exclamou rindo – Blaise é médibruxo. Nós trabalhamos juntos na época da residência dele.

-Ah sim, compreendo.

Draco não teve mais tempo para ficar fazendo cara feia, pois naquele instante Kaith entrou na festa com seu vestido longo cor de chumbo e seu sorriso que magnetizava qualquer um que não a conhecesse realmente. O loiro se desculpou por ter que deixa-los e foi ter com a morena, Annie foi com ele, muito a contragosto.

Kaith grudou no braço de Draco e o puxou para perto de alguns convidados importantes deixando a pequena Annie sozinha, fato que não a incomodou tanto assim. A menina foi até um garçom para pegar um canapé.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou ao garçom enquanto colocava uma coisa borrachuda na boca.

-Escargot. – o garçom vendo o rostinho de dúvida da menina, explicou – São lesmas.

-Argh! – a menina cuspiu o canapé na cara do garçom. – Que nojo!

-Com licença senhorita. – o garçom falou raivoso para Annie e tratou de ir o mais rápido possível para dentro da mansão.

-Eu heim, coisa esquisita! – ela disse dando de ombros. – Como seá que ela conseguiu chegar?? – a menina perguntou para si, olhando Kaith posar para a foto com Draco para uma quantidade enorme de fotógrafos que apareceram do nada. Annie sorriu vendo a cara de desgosto nada disfarçada de Draco para a imprensa.

Muito tempo depois o loiro conseguiu se livrar de Kaith ele resolveu dar uma volta pelo jardim. Observou a contragosto Gina com Zabine num canto mais afastado da festa, olhando melhor ele percebeu que ela acabava de se safar de uma das investidas do rapaz em tentar um contato mais íntimo com a ruiva, com isso Draco sorriu satisfeito e quando viu que ela se afastava deixando Zabine sozinho, o loiro pegou uma taça de champagne e foi ter com o colega de Sonserina.

-Que eu me lembre Blaise, uma vez ouvi você dizer que jamais tocaria em um pedaço de Virgínia Weasley. – Draco disse para o colega que estava de costas para ele.

-Oh, - ele disse se virando para encarar Draco – eu era um garoto bobo naquela época, aliás todos nós éramos.Fizemos e dissemos coisas que nos arrependemos não foi? Agora se você me perguntasse de novo eu diria que tocaria sim, e em bem mais do que um pedaço. – ele terminou com um sorriso.

-Preste bem atenção, - Draco disse pegando o colarinho de Blaise e o encostando na pilastra – faça qualquer coisa com Virgínia e você é um homem morto. Eu ainda me lembro muito bem como funcionam as maldições imperdoáveis. – ele disse com fúria faiscando nos olhos.

-Solte-me Malfoy. Que eu me lembre essa é a sua festa de noivado,e Gina não tem nada a ver com você. Ela é livre.

-Eu não quero saber a sua opinião. – o loiro o apertou mais contra a pilastra, jogou a taça no chão e apertou o rosto dele com a outra mão – Isso foi um aviso. – largou Zabine quando avistou Gina chegando, e saiu de trás da pilastra.

-Ah vocês estavam conversando? – a ruiva perguntou com um sorriso quando chegou bem perto dos dois.

-Pois é. – Draco disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos querendo parecer casual.

-Malfoy estava me falando sobre a sua importância nessa casa. – Blaise disse ajustando o colarinho.

-Humm...- resmungou Gina percebendo uma certa tensão entre os dois – Onde está Annie?

-Essa é uma ótima pergunta. – disse Draco olhando para os lados.

OoOoOoOo

Do outro lado da festa Annie se divertia roubando os doces e comendo-os abaixada atrás da mesa.Sua mão estava tateando a toalha em busca de mais um doce quando alguém a segurou, a menina olhou para cima para ver o rosto cheio de fúria de Kaith.

-Te peguei garotinha! – a morena disse puxando a menina para cima.

-Ai, me solta! Foram só uns docinhos... – Annie tentava soltar a mão de Kaith que segurava seu braço com força.

-Cala a boca, você vem comigo sua pestinha! – a morena arrastava a menina para longe da vista das pessoas. Ela andou arrastando Annie até a árvore de onde a menina tinha tentado jogar o vestido semanas antes. Soltou a menina empurrando-a com tanta força que ela bateu com as costas na árvore.

-Ai, você me machucou. – Annie disse massageando o braço.

-Isso é pouco para o que eu queria fazer com você! Sua peste! Você pensou que ia conseguir destruir a minha festa?? Mas vou te avisando que não vai conseguir, eu conheço seus truques minha querida, eu tive duas madrastas. – ela disse sacudindo Annie pelos ombros – Você é amadora. Poção na sopa?? Jogar sapato fora?? Vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para me derrubar, você está me ouvindo garota?

-Você é doida! – Annie disse e deu língua para Kaith.

-Eu lutei muito para o seu pai se casar comigo. Eu fiquei muito tempo fazendo tudo o que ele queria, porque eu sabia que um dia a minha recompensa ia chegar. E não vai ser uma diabinha metida que vai me roubar o que eu consegui. Você tá entendendo? – ela sacudiu mais Annie.

-Ela não, mas eu estou. – disse uma voz atrás de Kaith – Tire as mãos da minha filha, agora. – quando Kaith se virou viu Draco parado a olhando seriamente, e mais atrás Gina com seu acompanhante.

-Dra... Draco, meu amor você entendeu tudo errado – a morena disse se recompondo e fazendo carinho na cabeça de Annie que tentava se livrar dela – nós estávamos brincando, não é querida?

-Não, você tava me sacudindo. – Annie disse simplesmente.

-Tire as mãos da minha filha. – Draco repetiu, tentando conter sua fúria.

-Draco, ouça, eu posso explicar, ela colocou uma poção na minha sopa, tudo está muito claro para mim, foi por isso que passei mal o dia inteiro. Eu só estava dando uma bronca nela - a morena se abaixou para abraçar Annie – sabe, logo nós seremos mãe e filha, ela tem que aprender a me respeitar.

-Tire-as–mãos–da–minha–filha - Draco disse pausadamente, entredentes, enquanto pegava a varinha dentro das vestes, e agora apontava para Kaith. – AGORA!

-Calma Draco, – disse Gina chegando por trás e segurando levemente o braço do loiro – pense que não vale a pena – ela falou encostando o rosto no ombro dele.

Annie aproveitou a distração de Kaith e lhe deu um pisão bem forte no pé e saiu correndo para perto do pai que pousou um braço em seu ombro, mas manteve a varinha apontada para a morena que pulava num pé só por causa da dor.

-Eu vou contar até três, e você vai sair da minha frente. – o loiro disse furioso.

A morena procurou a varinha para aparatar, mas constatou que a tinha esquecido no quarto, então virou as costas e começou a andar devagar pois estava mancando.

-Um... dois... – a medida em que a contagem de Draco avançava a morena apertava o passo para andar mais rápido – três. – da varinha do loiro saiu um raio de luz que passou a poucos centímetros da cabeça de Kaith.

-Draco! – Gina disse assustada ao ver que Draco estava realmente lançando azarações na morena.

Kaith começou a correr ainda mancando na direção da festa, pensando que assim conseguiria conter os ímpetos assassinos de Draco. Mas o loiro a seguiu, de varinha em punho, soltando azarações em sua direção. Blaise, Gina e Annie correram atrás de Draco para tentar evitar o pior, mas ele corria sorrindo sadicamente ao ver Kaith tropeçando e andando desajeitada.

Os convidados ficaram assustados, alguns até se esconderam em baixo das mesas para se protegerem dos feitiços, mas estes eram precisos, buscavam assustar uma morena-bruaca-lambisgóia que corria desesperada em direção a saída. Os fotógrafos que estavam na festa se movimentaram em direção à confusão. Parecia uma fila: Kaith correndo torta por causa da dor no pé, Draco lançando azarações e sorrindo igual um louco, Annie, Gina e Blaise tentando alcança-los e os fotógrafos atrás querendo registrar tudo. A morena alcançou o portão e subiu em uma carruagem aleatória. Draco parou poucos metros antes da saída, e lançou um feitiço para assustar os cavalos, e a carruagem de Kaith saiu desembestada, não demorou muito para que sumisse ao longo da rua.

Arfando Draco abaixou-se apoiando nos joelhos, os outros três chegaram logo depois. Annie pegou alguma pedras no chão e jogou na direção por onde Kaith seguiu, depois voltou até o pai e ficou na mesma posição que ele. Gina fez Draco se levantar e o abraçou forte, Blaise observou a cena um pouco mais distante, e rapidamente foi dispersar os fotógrafos. Draco agradeceu a Gina com um olhar e voltou sua atenção para Annie, que agora o olhava satisfeita.

-Me desculpe. – ele disse simplesmente para a menina. **(N/A: A Annie devia ganhar um galeão toda vez que o Draco pede desculpas à ela, em pouco tempo receberia toda a fortuna Malfoy.)**

-Ah tudo bem! – ela disse sorrindo e fazendo um gesto com a mão.

-Acho que me excedi. – o loiro disse incerto.

-Você acha? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu vou tentar dar um jeito nisso, - ele disse olhando para trás onde as pessoas estavam alvoroçadas sem saber o que fazer ao certo – vem comigo Annie, vamos inventar alguma coisa para essa gente toda. – ele saiu segurando a mão da menina em direção aos convidados.

Gina ficou parada observando os dois andando, depois olhou em volta e viu Blaise a olhando. Ela tinha até se esquecido dele durante a confusão, com um sorriso sem graça a ruiva andou até ele que a recebeu também com um sorriso, mas o dele era aberto e sincero.

-Ah... me desculpe por isso... – ela disse sem jeito fazendo gestos vagos.

-Oh, tudo bem, existe cada louco nesse mundo. – ele disse oferecendo o braço para que ela caminhasse com ele até a saída.

-Pois é, eu sabia que a Kaith não valia o que comia, mas não imaginei que pudesse agredir a Annie. – a ruiva disse, aceitando o braço dele.

-Eu estava falando do Draco. – Gina o olhou por um momento e quando percebeu que ele sorria soltou um riso divertido.

-Ninguém pode culpa-lo.

Os dois chegaram ao portão, e logo a carruagem de Zabine parou em frente, o cocheiro abriu a porta esperando que eles entrassem. Gina olhou para a carruagem e depois para a mansão, Blaise percebeu o desconforto da ruiva e decidiu isenta-la de desculpas esfarrapadas.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo – ele disse antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, a ruiva então apenas lhe sorriu – só me faça um favor, não desista, ok?

-Do q... – mas ele a interrompeu dando um beijo rápido na bochecha dela e entrou na carruagem, e antes que a porta fechasse ele deu uma piscadela para Gina.

Ela ficou uns instantes vendo a carruagem partir, e depois voltou andando lentamente para a mansão, no caminho os convidados iam passando por ela voltando para suas casas, mais adiante, em frente a orquestra que ainda tocava Draco estava dançando com Annie, só os dois na festa agora vazia. Gina puxou um cadeira e se sentou para assistir o show dos dois, os garçons estavam retirando as louças das mesas, um deles passou perto da ruiva e lhe serviu uma taça de champagne, que ela aceitou e com a taça levantada Gina brindou com o ar à felicidade que estava por vir para aquela família.

OoOoOoOo

Estava tendo dificuldade para dormir, o que não era novidade para ela. Há tempos Gina não tinha uma noite inteira de sono naquela mansão. Mas aquela noite tinha sido realmente cansativa, depois de todo o susto com a lambisgóia, ela ficou vendo Annie e Draco dançarem até que os dois a convidaram para se juntar à eles.

A música os divertindo, e uma taça de champagne atrás da outra, dança um pouquinho e uma pirueta, mas um pouquinho e outra pirueta. Sua cabeça doía um pouco agora na cama, com certeza devia ser efeito do álcool. Draco estava tão lindo dançando sem se importar com nada. Quem ela queria enganar? Ela o achava lindo de qualquer maneira.

A vontade que lhe dava agora era de se levantar, ir até o quarto dele e fazê-lo olhar para ela. Fazê-lo perceber que ele tinha que parar de procurar alguém especial nesses tipos como a Kaith, porque ela estava ali, todos os dias, na frente dele, era só a ficha dele cair. Ela sorriu ao perceber no que estava pensando. Gina balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo, e se levantou rapidamente, deu uma cambaleada, com certeza efeito do álcool, foi em direção ao banheiro e ficou se olhando no espelho.

-Então eu chego lá, bato à porta – ela disse olhando para o seu reflexo – e digo: Draco deixa de ser idiota! Olha para tudo isso que você tá perdendo! Hahahhaha – ela começou a rir se olhando no espelho. – É... talvez... – ela disse ficando séria.

Antes que desistisse e perdesse a coragem ela pegou seu robe, e saiu do quarto amarrando o laço na cintura. Caminhou a passos rápidos, mas quando foi se aproximando do quarto dele seu corpo começou a tremer, e ela começou a pensar que o que estava fazendo era uma loucura. Bater à porta dele, assim do nada? Mas agora já era tarde, já tinha batido e nem se quer percebeu.

Ficou parada encostada no portal com a cabeça abaixada, ela ia contar até cinco, se ele não abrisse ela ia sair correndo dali o mais rápido que pudesse. Antes que chegasse ao primeiro número da contagem ele abriu a porta de uma vez só. Ele ficou parado com a mão na maçaneta.

Lentamente ela levantou a cabeça e o olhar foi diretamente para os olhos cinzas de Draco. Ela sentia se mexendo devagar e rápido ao mesmo tempo, um turbilhão de sentimentos passava pela sua cabeça, pelo seu corpo. Não demorou muito para que Draco tomasse uma atitude, o que ela desejava desde que saiu daquele quarto levada apenas pelo sentimento, ele a tomou nos braços e beijou avidamente.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Consegui! Acabei esse cap em dois dias, o que é realmente um milagre se tratando de mim! U-hu! Ao contrário dos meus caps comuns, esse trata de como um dia terrível pode acabar da melhor maneira possível!!!! Hehehe esse tem NC extra. O q será que acontece com Draco e Gina logo depois desse beijo heim? Morra de curiosidade até ler o cap extra!

Apesar te ter escrito esse cap à séculos, ele demorou por causa da confusão de betas, e quem betou esse cap foi a Maíra! Vlw mesmo linda!!

Vou mandar um bjinho rápido pra quem comentou, pq num deu tempo de responder rvw, a partir desse cap, por favor não se esqueçam de deixar o e-mail no rvw, ou logar, pra eu poder responder a medida que vcs vão deixando!!!

Bjo pra **Biazinha Malfoy, Eudy, Mel.Bel.louca, Innis Winter, LolitaMalfoy, Stra.Malfoy, Lauh´Malfoy, ****ManDikiNha WeaSLey,**** Karen, Paola Lee, Ana Gabi, Navega**.

Vlw galera obrigada!!!!

Tataya Black


	13. 12 Um presente de natal inesperado

Capítulo Betado e Revisado por Érica, em 14 de Setembro de 2007. 

_**Disclaimer: Tudo bem, eu aceito que os personagens de HP não me pertencem!! Mas não sei porque me obrigam a ficar repetindo isso!!! Droga!**_

Cap. 12 – Um presente de natal inesperado 

Flocos de neve caíam um atrás do outro por toda a extensão da propriedade Malfoy, só não alcançavam o chão no local onde ainda havia o feitiço estufa que impedia os efeitos do inverno. Observando a mansão de fora era possível ver uma cabecinha loira encostada ao parapeito da janela olhando distraída para o caminho que os flocos de neve faziam.

Annie voltou sua atenção para dentro do quarto, mais especificamente para a sua cama onde Marcelle, sua boneca, estava sentada. A pequena andou até lá com seu pijama cor de rosa e sua meia antiderrapante amarela, e pegou a boneca.

-Marcelle, até agora a Gina não veio chamar a gente!! – a loirinha disse olhando para a boneca.

Com Marcelle nos braços a menina saiu do quarto e foi até o de Gina que ficava ao lado do seu. Abriu a porta devagar e colocou a cabeça loira na fresta da porta, olhou por toda extensão do quarto, mas não encontrou a babá. Intrigada, Annie fechou a porta e se sentou no corredor, encostada na parede, ficou ali por um bom tempo até que ouviu um barulho de baque vindo do quarto do seu pai.

A loirinha se levantou e foi correndo até o outro lado do corredor, quando estava a poucos centímetros da porta do quarto do pai lembrou-se de ter deixado a boneca em frente ao quarto de Gina. Pensou duas vezes se entrava no quarto com ou sem Marcelle, mas resolveu voltar e pegar a boneca.

OoOoOoOo

Gina espreguiçou parecendo um gato, ainda de olhos fechados rolou na cama, quando abriu os olhos deu de cara com um par de íris azuis brilhantes lhe encarando. A ruiva deu um pulo para trás tão grande de susto que quase caiu da cama. Draco arregalou os olhos levemente quando viu Gina assustada, mas logo abriu um sorriso cínico pra ela que catou o maior número de lençóis que conseguiu e começou a se cobrir desajeitadamente. Um minuto depois a mente de Gina começou a se iluminar e ela se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ela abriu um sorriso de canto de boca ainda meio incerto para Draco que a olhava achando uma graça genuína por vê-la enrolada em lençóis como se fosse uma múmia.

-As mulheres costumam ter as mais diversas reações quando acordam ao meu lado, mas assim como a sua, sinceramente, eu nunca tinha visto. – ele disse fingindo-se de esnobe.

-Ah é? E de quantas mulheres estamos falado heim mocinho? – ela tentou em dar um tapinha no braço dele, mas estava tão enrolada que acabou caindo na cama. – ai! – gemeu ela com a cara tapada pelo travesseiro.

-Ei, deixa que eu te ajudo. – Draco a virou de frente e conseguiu soltar todos os lençóis. – Poxa, eu acordei cedo, preparei um café da manhã para você. – Ele disse apontando com a cabeça para a bandeja disposta em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama – E o que eu recebo em troca? Você me trata como se tivesse acordado ao lado de um trasgo! – Draco falou fazendo charme.

-Ai Draco, foi sem querer! Me desculpa? – Gina o olhou com seus olhinhos pidões, e inverteu o jogo.

Ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou lenta e sensualmente, então Draco foi deitá-la do outro lado da cama, só que o espaço era pouco e o braço dela acabou esbarrando na bandeja de café da manhã derrubando-a no chão e provocando um barulho alto. Draco e Gina se olharam como duas crianças arteiras que acabaram de fazer uma grande bagunça, e depois caíram na gargalhada.

-Acho melhor dar um jeito nessa bagunça! – a ruiva saiu de cima da cama e agachou perto da bandeja para começar a catar os cacos dos copos quebrados.

-Deixa isso aí e vem cuidar de mim! – ele disse deitado de bruços na cama com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda.

-Ai Merlin, como ele é carente! – ela pegou sua varinha rapidamente e desfez a bagunça, sentou na cama colocando a cabeça de Draco no seu colo.

Gina ficou fazendo cafuné nos fios loiros de Draco que estava de olhos fechados até que ela percebeu a cabecinha de uma menina pequena aparecendo na fresta da porta que ia se abrindo lentamente. Annie olhou para a babá como quem pede licença e a ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça permitindo a entrada da pequena. A pequena deu passo largo para trás e Gina percebeu que ela estava pegando um impulso, a ruiva colocou os braços para frente tentando se proteger do impacto, mas não adiantou. Annie caiu com os braços abertos em cima da barriga de Draco que engasgou perdendo o ar.

-Annie, acho que você machucou o papai. – Gina disse retirando a loirinha de cima de Draco.

-Ihhhh... foi mal! – Annie disse torcendo levemente o lábio inferior.

-Vamos ter que dar um jeito nesses seus maus modos. – Draco falou assim que conseguiu recuperar o ar.

-Humm... E o que você tá fazendo aqui de camisola Gina? – perguntou Annie desviando o assunto.

-Ãnh... É que... O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Gina disse sem graça, e Annie fez que sim com a cabeça – Ah eu estou... Estou aqui por que... – a ruiva dizia fazendo gestos desconexos – bem, tem uma ótima explicação para eu estar aqui, eu só não consigo me lembrar qual é. – Annie olhou para Gina com uma carinha de incredulidade e depois se virou para Draco em busca de uma explicação.

-Por que você está me olhando assim? – perguntou Draco na defensiva.

-Acho que você pode me responder. – a pequena disse cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara séria.

-Sabe Annie, tem coisas que simplesmente não tem explicação. – disse Draco rezando para que a menina desistisse. Como se ele não conhecesse a filha que tem.

-Ahhh – Annie ficou em pé na cama com as mãos na cintura – Quando vocês vão me contar que estão namorando?

Os dois agarraram a menina e começaram a fazer cócegas. Os três ficaram se divertindo no quarto, Draco pediu outro café da manhã que Link foi servir prontamente. E junto com a bandeja veio O profeta diário que Draco pegou e se livrou das meninas por um tempinho para ler. Os olhos de Draco foram crescendo devagar conforme ele ia lendo a notícia de capa do jornal. Gina que brincava com Annie, percebeu o rosto de Draco e chegou perto dele.

-O que houve Draco? – a ruiva perguntou.

-Dê uma lida nessa notícia. – ele disse abrindo o jornal na página que a manchete indicava. Gina tirou o jornal das mãos dele e começou a ler em voz alta:

_- "NOIVA EM FUGA, por Emilia Berguer_ – está em letras garrafais, e no canto tem uma foto da Kaith correndo desenfreada com você de varinha em punho ao seu encalço".

Uma mansão, gente bonita e famosa, orquestra, um noivo bonito e rico. Tinha tudo para ser uma noite de glória. O noivado de Kaith Müller e Draco Malfoy, o único herdeiro de uma das mais tradicionais famílias da alta sociedade mágica, era ontem às 21:00 h, pelo menos era o que dizia o convite. Mas ao invés de troca de alianças e juras de amor o que se viu foi uma correria com direito a chuva de azarações por todos os lados.

_Por algum motivo que ainda não foi declarado, o noivo se irritou com Kaith e a colocou para fora da festa, de um jeito um tanto quanto excessivo, diga-se de passagem._

_Depois do "barraco" Draco Malfoy, o noivo intempestivo, presidente e dono da fábrica de vassouras de corridas Nimbus, que acaba de lançar uma linha de vassouras infantis, declarou que por um problema de incompatibilidade de gênios o noivado teve seu fim ainda durante a festa. Isso nós todos podemos perceber, basta olhar para o rosto apavorado da noiva fugindo._

_Kaith Müller deu uma declaração exclusiva poucas horas depois do terrível acontecimento: "Foi o dia mais terrível da minha vida! Aquele homem é um louco! Não gosto nem de imaginar se um daqueles feitiços tivesse pegado em mim! Ele estava completamente desequilibrado, dói tanto em mim dizer essas coisas, eu ainda o amo, mas o que ele me fez está fazendo o meu coração sofrer muito. O que mais me preocupa é a menina, não é possível que permitam que ele permaneça com a guarda da pequena. Ela é tão linda, merece um pai melhor."... "_

-Já chega Virgínia! Não quero saber de mais nada! – disse Draco pegando o jornal das mãos de Gina e o amassando levemente.

-A Kaith é uma falsa!! Desde quando ela gosta da Annie? Você tem que fazer alguma coisa Draco! Precisa contar a sua versão dos fatos! – disse Gina nervosa.

-Eu não vou me prestar a esse papel! Eles que digam o que quiserem, além do que duvido que alguém queira me ouvir. Kaith está se fazendo de vítima e os tablóides estão adorando isso. – o loiro estava com a expressão dura, depois de alguns segundos olhando para o jornal amassado ele se virou para Annie que brincava distraída com a boneca. – Filha? – ele chamou e ela olhou para ele. – Que tal fazermos anjos na neve? – os olhos de Annie se arregalaram e um sorriso surgiu no rosto da menina.

-Ebaaaaa!!! – ela gritou e se jogou no colo do pai.

Brincar na neve era sempre bom. Draco lembrava-se de quando tinha a idade de Annie e se divertia no inverno fazendo bonecos de neve, seu pai nunca brincava com ele nessas ocasiões, na verdade seu pai nunca tinha muito tempo para ele, a não ser que fosse para lhe cobrar atitudes dignas dos Malfoy's, e com certeza brincar na neve não era uma dessas atitudes.

Mas a brincadeira não durou muito tempo, pois Peter Madson entrou na mansão em total desespero atrás de Draco para que pudessem decidir o que seria feito sobre a entrevista escandalosa que Kaith tinha dado ao profeta diário. Como Gina tinha pensado aquilo não poderia ficar por isso mesmo. Draco não parecia dar muita atenção ao que Peter falava, mas quando o chefe do departamento de publicidade o alertou sobre a possibilidade disso afetar diretamente as vendas da nova linha de vassouras infantis, ou, pior que isso, prejudicar o processo de guarda de Annie, o loiro resolveu agir.

No dia seguinte houve uma entrevista coletiva na sede das empresas Malfoy. Não demorou muito para que Draco convencesse a opinião pública de que Kaith era uma doida varrida que não tolerou a idéia de ter sido trocada pela babá. Gina, que estava assistindo a entrevista junto com Annie, quase teve um pire-paque quando ouviu seu nome, mas se recuperou a tempo de sair de fininho antes que os repórteres percebessem sua presença. O fato de Draco ter saído correndo atrás da ex-noiva, jogando azarações para todos os lados, obviamente não foi esquecido, mas de uma forma ou de outra o nome Malfoy ainda exercia uma forte influência entre os donos dos meios de comunicações bruxos, e ficou bem claro para qualquer um que ninguém mais publicaria nada a respeito do fatídico noivado. Para completar a benção de Merlin sobre o namoro de Draco e Gina, Harry Potter anunciou o casamento com uma modelo bruxa americana chamada Michelle Bünguer e todos os flashs foram imediatamente focados nos dois, Draco daria um beijo no Harry por isso, mas é claro que ninguém nunca ia ouvir isso da boca do loiro.

OoOoOoOo

Enfim o natal chegou, e o espírito natalino parecia estar espalhado por todos os lados da Mansão Malfoy que estava belamente decorada com bonecos de neve artificial que cantavam canções de natal quando alguém se aproximava, árvores de natal pequenas em todos os cômodos, fadinhas iluminadas nos corrimãos das escadas, e uma enorme árvore de natal que quase chegava ao teto na sala de estar, próxima à lareira, repleta de presentes de todos os tamanhos.

Draco e Gina tinham acabado de chegar na mansão depois de umas compras de última hora. Enquanto Draco se atrapalhava todo para tirar os pacotes da carruagem, Gina entrou em casa a procura de Annie que tinha ficado com Jason fazendo os biscoitos do Papai Noel.

-Annie! Chegamos!! – gritou Gina no hall – Adivinha só?? Tem fotos suas por todo o Beco Diagonal, montada nas vassouras da fábrica do papai! Annie? – Gina chamou entrando na sala de estar – Ann... – a ruiva se calou e olhou intrigada quando viu uma estranha sentada no sofá com Annie ao lado.

Era uma mulher loira, parecia ser alta apesar de estar sentada, olhos grandes e azuis, estava vestindo um sobretudo jeans e uma boina, os sapatos eram de couro de dragão, Gina pôde observar. E a mulher lhe sorria com um ar descontraído enquanto soltava Annie de um abraço e se levantava para cumprimentar a babá.

-Olá, eu sou a ...

-Kimberlly?? – disse Draco atrás de Gina, largando as sacolas no chão. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Gina olhou assustada de Draco para as sacolas no chão, depois para a mulher, que ela agora sabia ser Kimberlly, a mãe de Annie, e ainda depois para a própria Annie que sorria genuinamente. A babá se encantou com a felicidade da menina e resolveu intervir na conversa dos pais, antes que Draco acabasse colocando os pés pelas mãos e falando alguma coisa errada.

-Ah! Olá Kimberlly! – a ruiva disse para a mãe de Annie que ainda sorria divertida para Draco – Eu sou a Gina. – falou estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

-Oi, a Annie me falou bastante sobre você, nesse tempinho que estávamos conversando. – Kimberlly falou sorrindo.

-E faz muito tempo que você chegou? Por que não volta a se sentar? – Gina disse acompanhando Kimberlly de volta ao sofá e ignorando a cara de raiva de Draco por estar sendo deixado fora da conversa.

-Ah! Obrigada, - disse Kimberlly se sentando – na verdade cheguei faz pouco mais de meia hora, não é filha? – Kimberlly perguntou sorrindo para Annie.

-Acho que foi mamãe! – a pequena falou e olhou para o pai esperando alguma reação dele, logo as outras duas mulheres fizeram o mesmo. Draco percebeu que devia estar parecendo um maluco parado na porta da sala, ainda segurando algumas sacolas e com outras no chão em volta dele, e com uma cara de poucos amigos. O loiro pensou rápido, colocou uma cara neutra no rosto e foi se sentar na poltrona perto do sofá.

-Então Kimberlly, você não avisou que vinha! – Draco disse querendo parecer sereno.

-Eu quis fazer uma surpresa! A Annie adorou não foi filha? – ela perguntou para a pequena que balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

-Você adora surpresas não é Kimberlly?! – Draco disse sarcástico se referindo ao fato dela ter largado a filha na porta de sua casa no verão anterior e ter deixado apenas um bilhete explicando a situação. É claro que ele recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Gina.

-Não sabia se você ia querer me receber – ela disse cabisbaixa, pela primeira vez perdendo o sorriso que carregava no rosto desde que chegara à mansão.

-Talvez não... – Draco ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido por Gina.

-Mas é claro que receberia! É natal! A Annie ia adorar te ver, e veja como ela está feliz! Não é Draco? – Gina disse olhando sério para Draco e apontando Annie com o queixo.

-Era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer. – Draco disse sem emoção.

-Você vai ficar conosco para a ceia não vai? – Gina convidou Kimberlly. E reações diversas aconteceram: Draco arregalou os olhos com raiva, Annie olhou para a mãe com olhos pidões e Kimberlly sorriu agradecida.

-Obrigada pelo convite Gina, mas não tenho certeza se será possível. Na verdade eu vim até aqui para conversar com o Draco e resolver a questão da guarda da Annie.

-Resolver o quê? Não tem mais nada para resolver Kimberlly, a última audiência vai ser logo depois do feriado de final de ano e o juiz decidirá a meu favor! Você saberia disso se tivesse comparecido às outras audiências!! – Draco disse impassível. E Gina percebeu que isso era apenas um indício da raiva crescente de Draco e achou que seria melhor tirar Annie do futuro campo de batalha.

-Ei Annie! Que tal se nós fôssemos à cozinha ver como andam os preparativos para a ceia? Aposto que assim que a sua mãe sentir o cheirinho da comida dessa casa, ela muda de idéia sobre ficar para a ceia! O que você acha?

-Não sei Gina! – Annie disse desconfiada, olhando do pai para a mãe – Mas eu vou com você! – ela saiu, mas não sem antes dar um beijo em cada um dos pais.

A babá segurou a mão de Annie, saiu do cômodo fechando a porta dupla, pegou os embrulhos que Draco havia deixado cair em frente a porta e acabou esquecendo de murmurar um feitiço imperturbável. Gina levou a pequena para a cozinha e lá deixou os pacotes de presentes, assim que viram a mesa cheia de doces e tortas as duas foram provar de tudo um pouco das gostosuras que estavam sendo preparadas pelos elfos.

-Será que eles vão ficar bem Gina? – Perguntou Annie sentada à mesa e lambuzada com a cobertura de chocolate de uma torta.

-Espero que sim.- Gina disse séria e depois sorriu colocando um pouco de chantilly no nariz da loirinha.

OoOoOoOo

-VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR LOUCA!!! – gritou Draco para Kimberlly.

-Eu não estou louca Draco! Ela é minha filha! – ela disse tentando manter a calma.

-AGORA ELA É SUA FILHA NÉ? MUITO ENGRAÇADO ISSO!!! HAHAHA! PORQUE HÁ SEIS MESES ATRÁS ELA FOI APENAS UM PACOTE QUE VOCÊ LARGOU NA MINHA PORTA!!

-Seja razoável. Eu não tive outra alternativa! – Kimberlly disse chorosa.

-Ah não? – perguntou ele cínico – Pobre Kim, ela não teve a alternativa de conversar com o pai da filha dela, nem ao menos para dizer a ele QUE TINHA UMA FILHA!!

-Olha, as coisas não foram do jeito que você diz não! E você sabe disso! Para começar, por que você terminou comigo heim Draco Malfoy? – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele – Eu te respondo, foi porque você não queria um relacionamento sério, você não queria responsabilidade! Então eu me descubro grávida e o que você esperava que eu fizesse?! Eu fui ter a minha filha sozinha, você não ia querê-la mesmo!

-Você nem ao menos me deu a chance de escolher Kimberlly, simplesmente pensou que eu não ia querê-la. Mas agora eu quero! E VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRÁ-LA DE MIM! – ele disse olhando-a com toda a intensidade que conseguiu.

-EU VOU LEVÁ-LA PARA ONDE ACHAR QUE DEVO!!!!! – ela gritou, revidando.

-NÃO VAI!!! PORQUE EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!! – ele gritou mais alto.

-Pára com isso ok? Pelo o que eu sei você em breve vai acabar se casando com essa moça, a Gina. Então seja feliz, tenha filhos e tudo mais! E me deixa LEVAR A MINHA FILHA COMIGO! Ela tem cinco anos, e viveu esse tempo todo sem você, não vão ser seis meses de convivência que vão mudar a vida dela, muito menos a sua!

-Olha como você está sendo ridícula Kimberlly! Me diz uma coisa, o que você esperava quando deixou a menina na minha porta? – Draco disse tentando manter a calma.

-Droga, Draco! Eu consegui uma bolsa de estudos! Era o meu sonho, ia mudar a minha vida e a da Annie também! – ela disse e foi se sentar no sofá para tentar se acalmar – Mas eu não tinha como levá-la, eu ia ficar no alojamento da faculdade, não eram permitidas crianças. Eu não posso contar com meus pais, meu pai não fala comigo desde que fiquei grávida, ele me apagou da vida dele. Você foi a única saída em que consegui pensar. Eu sabia que ela conseguiria te conquistar, a Annie é um doce de criança ela conseguiria fazer um trasgo dançar balé. – ela disse com um sorriso entre as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-Eu não tenho dúvida disso. – falou Draco – Mas você não tem idéia do que fez com essa menina Kimberlly! De como ela ficou. Ela não sabia o que pensar, não sabia se você a amava, nem se você ia voltar. Agora você aparece e quer levá-la consigo! Você não pensa na sua filha não? Ela não é a sua boneca que você esquece em algum lugar e depois volta para buscar quando der na idéia!!

-Eu... eu... – Kimberlly desatou num choro quase incontrolável – eu não tinha outra alternativa. – ela disse assim que conseguiu se segurar um pouco – Eu não acho que ela é um brinquedo! DROGA DRACO! – ela levantou do sofá de uma vez só – Eu choro todos os dias pela falta que ela me faz. Não sabia se estava bem, mas de alguma forma confiava que você não ia desampará-la. Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas eu preciso da minha filha Draco, tente me entender.

-Eu não gosto da minha filha Kimberlly, eu a amo, de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse, e eu também preciso dela, tanto quanto você. – ele disse e respirou fundo - Não vou dizer para você que concordo com o que você está me dizendo, nem com as atitudes que você tomou, mas eu entendo o que você deve estar sentindo. – Draco agora já estava sentado e conseguindo manter a calma, ele detestava ver mulheres chorando. – Mas você também não pode chegar aqui na minha casa, depois de quase seis meses dizendo que quer levar minha filha com você e me pedir para ser razoável.

-Mas eu já consegui um emprego! Meus professores me elogiam muito, dizem que eu tenho talento e que logo serei famosa! – ela disse se sentando novamente no sofá com um sorriso tímido nos lábios – Aluguei um apartamento perto de Paris, é pequeno mais é uma gracinha! Annie vai adorar Draco! – ela abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos - Tem sido muito difícil sem a minha filha.

-Imagino. – "você podia ao menos ter mandado cartas para a menina, sua louca" pensou Draco, mas resolveu afastar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça e focar sua atenção em manter Annie com ele. – Mas Kimberlly, como você pode esperar que seja melhor para Annie viver em um apartamento pequeno em um lugar desconhecido, com você trabalhando e estudando o dia inteiro, ao invés de ficar aqui nessa casa grande onde ela pode brincar e com pessoas que a amam para ficar com ela todo o tempo que for necessário?

-Eu nunca te imaginei falando uma coisa assim Draco. – ela disse o olhando emocionada, enquanto Draco pensava "deu certo!", não que o que disse não fosse verdade, mas ele sabia escolher as palavras como ninguém. – Mas ela precisa da mãe.

-E ela tem a Gina, - ao ver uma cara de indignação se formando no rosto de Kimberlly, Draco resolveu completar rapidamente – que não é a mãe dela, mas que a ama como se fosse. E a Annie tem um carinho muito grande pela Gina também.

-Eu sei, eu sei... mas como eu fico? – ela perguntou, ainda zonza por toda a discussão, para ele.

-Não é agindo dessa forma egoísta que você vai resolver as coisas. Nós somos pais, o tempo de agir de forma imatura acabou, temos que nos unir para pensar o que é melhor para a Annie. – Draco se sentiu falando exatamente como a Gina nesse momento, e riu mentalmente por isso.

-Talvez você tenha razão... – ela disse cabisbaixa, "eu sempre tenho razão" pensou o loiro deixando o velho Draco falar mais alto.

-Nós podemos resolver isso da melhor forma possível, você pode vir visitá-la, pegá-la nos feriados e férias, todas essas coisas que os pais separados fazem.

-Quando eu estava vindo para cá Draco, pensei que você ia adorar a idéia de me devolver a Annie. Mas agora, depois de tudo isso, acho que apesar de ter me martirizado por esse tempo todo, talvez eu tenha feito a coisa certa deixando a Annie com você. – ela sorriu - Você é um bom pai. Muito melhor do que o seu foi para você. – ela disse estendendo a mão para pegar a dele.

Draco sorriu levemente e retribuiu o gesto pegando as duas mãos de Kimberlly, num gesto de paz. Ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter agido de uma forma adulta e conseguido fazer o que era melhor para a filha independente dos seus desejos, pois tudo o que vinha querendo, desde que aprendeu a amar Annie como sua filha, como parte de si, era ser para ela um melhor pai do que o seu foi para ele, e pelo visto estava conseguindo.

-E então? – Draco disse com um sorriso – Vamos procurar a Annie e dizer que você vai ficar para a ceia?

-Não é como se tudo já esteja resolvido Draco. – o sorriso de Draco deu uma vacilada, mas ele se esforçou para que Kimberlly não notasse – Mas eu fico para a ceia. Vamos comemorar esse natal em família.

OoOoOoOo

Poucos minutos depois de chegarem à cozinha, Annie se lembrou que havia deixado Marcelle no quarto, e Gina disse que ela podia ir buscar a boneca para depois mostrar para a mãe. A pequena loirinha então foi saltitante até seu quarto. Annie estava muito feliz com a volta da mãe, ela conseguia pensar na festa de natal e como ia ser muito bom ter o pai, a mãe e Gina todos juntos dela. A menina encontrou a boneca sentada em cima da cômoda, sorrindo ela correu e pegou Marcelle no colo.

-Sua sapeca! Vive fugindo! – ela disse para a boneca, fingindo estar brava.

Quando alcançava o último degrau o som de gritos vindos da sala de estar chamou a atenção da pequena. Annie correu com Marcelle até a porta que estava fechada e prestou a atenção na conversa.

"... PORQUE HÁ SEIS MESES ATRÁS ELA FOI APENAS UM PACOTE QUE VOCÊ LARGOU NA MINHA PORTA!!" – ela ouviu a voz do pai esbravejar.

-Será que eles estão falando de mim Marcelle? – Annie disse olhando para a boneca – Eles não deviam brigar! Vai estragar o natal! – os olhos de Annie começaram a marejar de lágrimas, mas antes que começasse a chorar a pequena limpou os olhos e encostou mais na porta para ouvir melhor.

"...E VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRÁ-LA DE MIM!" - Annie ouviu Draco gritar.

"EU VOU LEVÁ-LA PARA ONDE ACHAR QUE DEVO!!!!!" – Kimberlly revidou e Annie quase gritou.

A menina precisou segurar a própria boca com as mãos para não gritar, tamanho foi o seu desespero. O mais rápido que pôde Annie correu dali, sem querer escutar mais nada. Quase que inconscientemente um plano foi se formando na cabeça da pequena.

-Marcelle, ela não pode me levar embora! – dizia Annie para boneca enquanto corria. De repente ela parou com um baque – Mas se ela não me achar, ela não me leva embora!! Certo? – e novamente ela voltou a correr mas dessa vez tinha um destino certo. – Rápido Marcelle, precisamos encontrar o quadro do vovô Lúcio.

_Continua..._

N/A: Consegui terminar esse cap!!!! Finalmente! Desculpem a minha demora, mas foi impossível terminar antes!!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!!!

Bjok

Tataya Black


	14. 13 Segredo de sangue

_**Disclaimer: Ngm me pertence! Essa fic não contém spoiller do livro 7.**_

**Cap 13 – Segredo de Sangue**

Annie correu pelo corredor escuro segurando Marcelle pela mão. Não foi muito difícil encontrar o quadro do avô, porque sempre que podia Annie dava uma fugida dos olhos de Gina e vinha conversar um pouco com o patriarca da família Malfoy. A pequena ficou uns segundos parada em frente ao quadro antes de falar alguma coisa, estava recuperando um pouco do fôlego. Não demorou muito para Lucio perceber a sua presença, ele abaixou para ficar mais próximo da pequena e pôde olhar bem em seus olhos.

- Vejo que teve pressa para chegar até aqui hoje. – ele disse com um olhar penetrante.

- Me ajuda vovô Lucio! Por favor! – suplicou Annie enquanto abraçava Marcelle.

- E para o quê minha netinha querida precisa da minha ajuda? – Lucio disse com sua frieza habitual.

- Eu preciso me esconder, num lugar onde ninguém no mundo me ache. – ela disse chegando perto do quadro. – E tem que ser rapidinho.

- Humm... sei... mas, por quê? – Lucio disse como se estivesse refletindo.

- Minha mãe voltou e quer me levar embora vovô! Você tem que me ajudar! – a loirinha disse insistente.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. Vou te contar sobre um lugar onde quase ninguém nunca esteve. Eu era o único que andava por lá antigamente. – ele disse com um sorriso sombrio.

- Nem o papai nunca foi? – perguntou Annie interessada.

- Nem o seu papai, desconfio que ele nem saiba que existe.

- E onde é? Me conta, vovô!

- O único lugar nessa casa onde você pode se esconder sem que ninguém lhe encontre são as masmorras secretas. – Lucio disse com olhos penetrantes.

- Masmorotas secretas? - Annie disse chegando mais perto do quadro.

- Quase isso. – Lucio deu à pequena um sorriso, querendo parecer simpático – Na sala de estar da mansão existem as masmorras que muitos conhecem, inclusive seu pai. Agora é na biblioteca que quando eu era vivo escondia meus maiores segredos. Só uma pessoa nascida Malfoy e que conheça o segredo do lugar consegue encontrar a entrada, qualquer outra pessoa passará por lá e verá apenas o chão. – Os olhos de Annie se arregalaram de excitação ao ouvir as palavras do avô – A entrada fica embaixo do tapete persa que fica em frente a mesa. Acha que consegue achar?

- Consigo. Vou correndo pra lá, antes que me procurem. – a loirinha disse isso e saiu correndo.

- Isso pequena, vá. – Lucio se levantou e tomou a posição em que o quadro fora pintado: sentado numa cadeira pomposa e com olhar superior – Seu pai vai pagar caro pela traição que me fez. – ele disse para si mesmo.

OoOoOooOoOoOoO

- A Annie está demorando. – disse Gina para Link, a elfa que estava colocando pedaços de chocolate na torta que estava quase pronta.

- Menininha deve estar brincando de esconder, Gina. – Link respondeu.

- É, mas acho melhor eu ir buscar essa fujona! – Gina falou rindo enquanto limpava as mãos num pano de prato.

A ruiva saiu da cozinha pensando em ir ao quarto de Annie, mas assim que entrou na sala de jantar encontrou Draco e Kimberlly conversando amigavelmente e seguindo em direção a cozinha.

- Ah Gina! – chamou Draco – Onde está a Annie? Kimberlly resolveu ficar para a ceia de natal.

- É verdade? – Gina bateu as palmas das mãos uma vez e as abaixou logo em seguida, em sinal de satisfação. - Kimberlly concordou com a cabeça. – Ah que ótimo! Annie vai adorar a novidade! – e ela se virou levemente para Draco. – Então vocês dois se acertaram sobre a Annie?

- Na verdade, - foi Kimberlly quem respondeu – nós não chegamos ainda há nenhum acordo. Mas no final faremos o que for melhor para a nossa filha.

Gina sorriu, cochichou audivelmente "eu espero que sim" e saiu rapidamente de perto dos dois a procura de Annie. Quando chegou ao quarto da menina, não a encontrou em lugar nenhum aparente, foi ao banheiro, chegou a olhar dentro do armário, mas no fim constatou que Annie não estava no quarto, nem Annie, nem Marcelle.

Achando que se tratava de mais uma das conhecidas travessuras da pequena Malfoy, Gina desceu as escadas e foi procurar a loirinha nos cantos da mansão. Foi à sala de estar e nada, atrás das plantas do hall de entrada, atrás das poltronas, nos armários, subiu novamente e olhou em todos os quartos, debaixo de todas as camas, dentro de todos os banheiros e nada da espoleta da Annie. Gina voltou ao primeiro andar e foi até a biblioteca no cômodo não havia se quer uma mosca, e nada estava fora do lugar, a não ser o tapete com um dos cantos levantados que a ruiva quase instintivamente ajeitou com pé.

- Onde será que você se meteu, Annie? – perguntou Gina para o nada, fechando a porta da biblioteca.

OoOoOOOo

Annie tinha acabado de fechar o alçapão que encontrou no lugar exato que a figura de seu avô no quadro descrevera quando ouviu passos e logo depois a voz de Gina. A pequena sentiu uma grande vontade de chamar pela babá e ficar com ela, pois estava com medo de ficar sozinha com Marcelle naquele lugar que ela nem sabia ainda o que era, mas tinha a impressão que não era um local bom para ninguém. Mas ela sabia que se voltasse para cima, os pais iam brigar de novo e era capaz dela nunca mais ver seu pai ou a Gina.

Tentando reunir toda a coragem que seu pequeno corpo de criança podia suportar, Annie desceu as escadas que estavam na sua frente. Magicamente, à medida em que ela andava, archotes de fogo se acendiam para iluminar o caminho. Assim que o chão ficou plano, Annie avistou que ao lado do corredor que ela seguia haviam grades nas salas, algumas tinham cadeiras de ferros, correntes, tesouras grandes, e machados. A pequena na sua inocência infantil não conseguiu perceber para que aqueles instrumentos serviam, mas instintivamente reparou que não devia ser para nada de bom.

Conforme ela ia avançando, o corredor ficava mais frio e úmido, as paredes de pedra estavam geladas e pareciam molhadas ao toque, e cada vez mais o medo de Annie ia crescendo. Alguns passos mais adiante, do chão começava a minar algumas poças de água, ela não sabia, mas aquele túnel levava cada vez para mais próximo do lago.

Ela estava andando a tanto tempo que pensou que o túnel não tinha fim. A menina percebeu que as luzes do corredor não mais a estavam acompanhando e quase topou com uma porta escura que estava na sua frente. Ela olhou a porta de cima até embaixo e percebeu que não conseguiria empurra-la sozinha. Quando estava prestes a dar meia volta, reparou que no lugar onde deveria ficar a maçaneta havia uma mão. Na verdade, Annie reparou assim que chegou perto para analisar, era a fôrma de uma mão grande, a menina pensou que era tão grande que a sua mãozinha caberia em um dos espaços para dedos. Sem pensar Annie colocou sua mão no espaço da porta.

Era como se tivesse colocado a mão em massa de modelar. A superfície da porta, que aparentava ser dura, parecia macia e confortável. Então o formato da mão grande na porta começou a diminuir e ficou do tamanho exato da mãozinha de Annie, que assustada tentou tira-la da porta, mas não conseguiu, a mão estava grudada. Ela segurou o braço com a outra mão tentando em vão se desgrudar, mas não conseguia. Então depois de se desesperar a porta abriu como se fosse empurrada por um sopro de vento e a mão de Annie simplesmente descolou.

Ela entrou pela porta, meio desconfiada, e caminhou um pouco, logo encontrou uma bifurcação, de um lado seguia um túnel em total breu, e do outro o caminho parecia levar a um lugar iluminado por uma luz verde. Annie seguiu em direção a luz esverdeada, a cada passo segurava Marcelle mais firme ao corpo, com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer a ela ou a sua boneca.

A pequena Malfoy, pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejou ser uma bruxa adulta para poder resolver seus problemas sem fugir. Mas diante das circunstancias o único jeito de resolver seu problema, pensava ela, era se esconder onde ninguém no mundo a encontrasse, até que os pais estivessem preocupados o suficiente para ela reaparecer, e de tão felizes que eles iam ficar, nunca mais brigariam. É, isso era o que ela achava.

OoOoOoOo

- A ANNIE O QUÊ??? – gritaram Kimberlly e Draco ao mesmo tempo, assim que Gina chegou correndo dizendo que não conseguira encontrar a loirinha em nenhum canto da propriedade.

- Desapareceu. Não tenho a menor idéia de onde ela pode ter se escondido. – Gina disse se sentando numa cadeira da cozinha e escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- E o que te leva a pensar que ela se escondeu? – disse Kimberlly olhando feio para Gina, pela primeira vez desde que chegou na mansão.

- A Annie adora brincar de se esconder, de vez em quando ela dá uma sumida, mas nós sempre a encontramos rápido. – disse Draco parecendo um pouco tonto, tanto que nem percebeu o tom amargo que Kimberlly havia usado com Gina.

- Eu não acredito, Draco – Gina disse olhando para o loiro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – eu não a encontro em nenhum lugar!

- Calma Virginia - Draco disse se sentando ao lado de Gina e passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela – não fica nervosa, ela tem que estar em algum lugar dessa casa. Ou então onde ela teria ido?

- É exatamente isso que eu gostaria de saber! – Kimberlly disse erguendo a voz – Onde essa irresponsável deixou a minha filha ir sozinha!

- Quê?! – disse Gina incrédula.

Draco apenas levantou a cabeça para olhar Kimberlly, ainda incerto se o que ouvira havia realmente saído da bocada loira. Ele nem percebeu que Gina não estava mais sentada ao seu lado.

- Quem foi que você chamou de irresponsável? – Disse Gina que já estava de pé a cerca de três passos de Kimberlly.

- Ora, se não é irresponsável não sei mais o que é! Que eu saiba você está aqui para cuidar da minha filha, não é?

- Olha só, Kimberlly, - Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – eu vou relevar isso que você está dizendo, porque eu imagino que você esteja tão nervosa quanto eu, e com certeza isso que você está falando é da boca para fora, e...

- Eu não estou falando nada da boca pra fora não! Você perdeu a minha filha, e ficar se fazendo de boazinha não vai trazê-la de volta! – os olhos de Kimberlly faiscavam.

- Mas o quê...?

- Que você tenha conseguido enganar o Draco, eu até me surpreendo, mas homens são todos iguais, agora a mim você não engana! – Os olhos de Gina estavam tão grandes de surpresa e horror que quase pulavam as órbitas – Você é só mais uma dessas aproveitadoras.

- Ãnh? – Gina estava sem fala.

- É isso mesmo! Aproveitadora e irresponsável!

Aquilo fora à gota d'água para Gina.

- DRACO ME SEGURA PORQUE EU VOU ENFIAR A MÃO NA CARA DESSA MULHER!!!!!! – E Gina partiu pra cima de Kimberlly que no susto deu dois passos pra trás tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu no chão.

Gina pulou em cima dela e já estava se preparando para dar um belo tapa de cinco dedos no rosto de Kimberlly quando Draco a segurou pela cintura e a puxou. As duas se olhavam raivosas, estavam prontas para de engalfinharem de novo, mas Draco se postou no meio das duas com a varinha em punho, apontando de uma pra outra enquanto falava.

- Parem já vocês duas! Duas bruxas adultas se comportando igual a duas adolescentes bobinhas! Depois vocês que resolvam suas diferenças, fico realmente lisonjeado que vocês estejam brigando por mim, mas agora temos que encontrar a Annie.

As duas fizeram caras de indignação quase idênticas e cruzaram os braços, Draco ouviu das duas murmúrios que pareciam com "por você! HA!".

OoOoOoOoOo

Annie estava andando pelo corredor fazia cerca de cinco minutos, a luz esverdeada estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e ela sentia que estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Perto do que ela não sabia dizer, mas pelo menos era um lugar a ir.

Quando ela olhou para os seus pés viu que seus sapatos brancos e suas meias estavam sujos. Abaixou para ver o que era e percebeu que o caminho estava totalmente enlameado. Os pés agora pareciam estar em cima de sabão, se ela andasse muito rápido com certeza escorregaria.

O caminho em direção a luz estava ficando cada vez mais estreito, o corredor já era quase da largura de Annie e ela pensou que um adulto teria que passar de lado nessa altura do corredor. Foi então que o caminho se alargou e ela pode deparar-se com a fonte da luz verde. E o que viu não foi nada agradável. Mas dessa vez, ela não tentou segurar o grito.

- SOCORRRROOOOOOOO!!!

OoOoOoOoOo

- Eu não sei, mas algo me diz que essa não é apenas mais uma das travessuras da Annie. – disse Gina olhando pela janela da sala de jantar. Foi por aquela janela que um dia, que parecia ter sido mais longe do que realmente era, Annie lhe dissera que o prato de Draco tinha voado, estilhaçando o vidro. Aquilo tinha sido fruto de uma emissão mágica de Annie. Gina sentiu um calafrio de medo, e passou as mãos pelos braços para tentar se acalmar.

- Não vamos nos alarmar, já passamos por situações ruins antes. – disse Draco tentando acalmar mais a si mesmo do que as duas mulheres ao seu redor. Ele estava sentado à mesa, Gina estava observando a janela e Kimberlly do outro lado da mesa, também sentada. De vez em quando ele olhava receoso de uma para outra, com medo de que elas pudessem voltar a se atracar.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender porque vocês deixaram Annie andando sozinha por essa casa enorme! – disse Kimberlly, que estava sentada ereta e coçava discretamente o cotovelo esquerdo por cima das vestes. Draco percebeu seu gesto, e se lembrou que esse era um sinal de nervosismo dela. – Devia ter alguém a acompanhando o tempo todo.

- Como não pensei nisso antes?! – disse Gina do nada e saiu da sala, deixando os outros pra trás com caras de dúvida. Na verdade Draco ficou com cara de dúvida, Kimberlly com cara de desagrado mesmo.

- Ela tem essa mania de sair deixando as pessoas falando sozinhas? – perguntou Kim para Draco - Você devia escolher melhor seus empregados.

- Virgínia não é uma empregada nessa casa, e não finja que você não sabe disso. – Draco disse sério – Eu imagino que você esteja nervosa, mas isso não é motivo para destratar ninguém dentro da minha casa, Kimberlly. Foi vergonhosa a cena que você fez agora a pouco.

- Cena que eu fiz?? Sua... sua babá, empregada, amante ou que quer que ela seja, pulou em cima de mim!! – disse a loira de olhos arregalados.

- Já chega! – Draco disse se levantando – Mais uma ofensa e vou ser obrigado a retirar você da minha casa! – ele terminou, olhando bem sério para Kimberlly, que confirmou levemente com a cabeça, mesmo que sua vontade fosse a de sair gritando que ela não sairia de lugar nenhum até que sua filha fosse encontrada, mas preferiu se calar. Ela sabia muito bem como era o Draco quando ficava nervoso, preferiu não arriscar.

Eles não ficaram muito tempo em silêncio depois disso. Logo Gina voltou para a sala trazendo uma Link muito chorosa consigo, que veio de mão dada com um Jason intrigado. A elfa se balançava tristemente enquanto andava limpando o nariz num lencinho já encharcado por causa do choro.

- Em que esse elfo pode ajudar? – perguntou Kimberlly, mas ninguém a respondeu.

- Link, você sabe onde a Annie se escondeu? – perguntou Draco num tom sem emoção.

- Não, mestre Malfoy! Link não sabe onde está menininha. Menininha devia ter ficado na cozinha com a senhorita Weaseley, mas tem que ficar com essa boneca por todo o lado. Link devia ter ficado com menininha. – disse a elfa entre lágrimas.

- Mas Link, - Gina abaixou para ficar da altura da elfa – você tem alguma idéia de porque Annie fez essa travessura? Ela já estava planejando alguma coisa?

- NÃO! – disse a elfa tão depressa que até ela mesma se assustou – Menininha não fez travessura! Nada disso!

- Claro que fez! Ela se escondeu e ninguém consegue encontrá-la. – disse Kimberlly para a elfa.

- Não, não fez. Quando menininha faz travessuras assim, menininha convida Link para ir junto. Se menininha não chamou Link, menininha não planejou nenhuma travessura. – Link afirmou com convicta.

- Até onde podemos confiar no que esse elfo está dizendo? – a loira perguntou para Draco.

- Talvez... – Link chegou a tremer pela ousadia de se pronunciar sem ser perguntada na conversa dos patrões, mas como recebeu um aceno de Draco, ela continuou – talvez menininha tenha ouvido algum dos gritos.

- Gritos? Que gritos? – perguntou Gina.

- Link estava limpando o banheiro perto do salão, como Jason havia ordenado. Link disse pra Jason que já estava limpo, mas Jason mandou Link limpar de novo. – Ela olhou para o mordomo de relance, mas ele pareceu nem notar - Então Link ouviu a dona mãe da menininha gritando coisas sobre levar a menininha embora da mansão. Link ficou com medo de que levassem a menininha embora, então Link ouviu o mestre Malfoy dizendo que não ia deixar levarem a menininha. Link ficou feliz, mas agora Link está com muito medo pela menininha.

- Então foi isso! – disse Gina se levantando – Ela deve ter ouvido alguma coisa da conversa de vocês quando foi buscar a boneca.

- E agora? – disse Kimberlly desolada, quase escorregando da cadeira por causa de uma fraqueza momentânea.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos jogando-os para trás, respirou fundo, levantou da cadeira pegou Link pelos ombros e a levantou. Os olhos de Link se arregalaram, e os de Gina também, as perninhas curtas de Link ficaram balançando no ar, enquanto a elfa guinchava tentando se soltar do patrão.

- Draco, coloca a Link no chão!! – disse Gina indignada, tentando tirar Link das mãos de Draco.

- Mestre Malfoy, não há necessidade... – Jason disse se aproximando.

- Link – Draco disse olhando nos olhos da elfa, e para a surpresa de todos, o tom dele, parecia uma súplica - me diz alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que você se lembre. Onde a Annie pode ter ido, qualquer lugar. Você acha que ela pode ter saído da mansão? Qualquer coisa Link... qualquer coisa... – Gina sentiu que ele estava prestes a pedir por favor, mas ele se deteve a tempo. Ela pensou que se ele não abaixou para falar com o elfo, dizer um simples "por favor" seria demais para ele, talvez, pensou ela, isso não fosse "coisa de Malfoy".

- Er... Er... – Link tentou formar algumas palavras, mas ela ainda estava assustada com a atitude do patrão.

- Draco, - Gina disse colocando a mão no ombro do loiro, levemente – talvez se Link estiver com os pés no chão, ela consiga se lembrar de alguma coisa.

O loiro desceu a criaturinha no chão. Link ainda ficou balançando assustada de frente pra trás, sendo observada pelos olhos ansiosos de Draco e Kimberlly e pelo olhar complacente de Gina. Assim que a elfa pareceu um pouco mais calma, Gina achou que poderia se dirigir à ela.

- E então Link? Você consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa que possa ajudar a encontrar a nossa menininha?

- Er... talvez... – os olhos grandes de Link ficaram fixos em Draco enquanto falava – talvez menininha tenha ido mais uma vez onde Link disse pra ela nunca mais voltar. Mas Link acha que ela foge às vezes e vai até lá. Link disse para menininha "Não vá mais lá! Não vá! Seu pai não vai gostar!". Mas menininha muito teimosa. Ele tentou dizer pra ela alguma coisa, sobre algum lugar. Mas ele não disse. Não quando Link estava perto. Ele não é bom como o mestre Draco, não, ele não é. Mas menininha gosta de conversar com ele.

- De quem você está falando Link? – perguntou Gina. Mas Link continuava olhando para Draco.

- Do... – a elfa começou.

- Ela está falando do quadro do meu pai. – Concluiu Draco e saiu a passos rápidos da sala de jantar.

OoOoOoOo

O pânico tomou conta de Annie quando ela vislumbrou a fonte da luz esverdeada. O túnel havia acabado, e encostado na parede havia correntes que prendiam um esqueleto humano, repleto de cobras e do crânio saia a luz verde que havia iluminado o caminho. As cobras pequenas se enroscavam em volta dos ossos e quando Annie olhou para o chão viu que as cobras estavam vindo em sua direção.

- SOCORRRROOOOOOO!

Ela gritou e saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiam. Mas o chão era muito escorregadio e ela caiu no chão de joelhos. O tombo fez um rasgo em sua calça e um corte na perna, e Annie ficou repleta de lama. Ela não chorou. Levantou rápido e continuou correndo, seu pânico era maior que a dor no joelho. Ela corria e gritava o mais forte que seus pulmões podiam.

Mas o caminho de volta era muito longo. Ela achava que não ia conseguir. Ela era só uma menininha de cinco anos, não era grande o suficiente para enfrentar as cobras, não era grande para enfrentar nada. Precisava de ajuda, precisava do seu pai ali, com ela. Só ele podia salva-la, ela sabia. Só ele iria tirá-la dali, só ele ia ajudá-la sempre que ela precisasse. Só ele podia ser o seu herói.

Annie olhou rápido para trás e as cobras vinham ao seu encalce, ela tomou fôlego e correu, correu até sentir que suas pernas iam se soltar. Correu e chamou pelo pai.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gina podia ver chamas saindo dos cabelos de Draco. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto esse olhar o rosto dele, nunca. O ódio reluzia nos olhos que agora estavam tão escuros que pareciam negros. Ele estava andando ereto e era quase possível tocar a áurea de tensão, ódio e determinação, todos juntos ao redor dele.

Não demoraram muito para cruzar o corredor até o onde o quadro de Lúcio Malfoy ficava pendurado. Draco estava na frente, seguido por Gina, Kimberlly que vinha muito nervosa olhando para os próprios pés, e Link que segurava a mão de Jason que estava logo atrás.

- Onde está a minha filha? – disse Draco apontando a varinha para a figura de seu pai no quadro.

Lucio, que estava sentado numa cadeira em sua moldura, sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do filho. Era como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento, e não fazia pouco tempo.

- Faz tempo que você não vem visitar o quadro do seu velho pai, Draco. Não sente falta dos meus conselhos, das nossas conversas. – Lucio disse tentando parecer pesaroso, o que é claro não soou da forma pretendida.

- Não seja ridículo! – cuspiu Draco – Onde está a minha filha, seu desgraçado!

- Como você vê, - ele disse abrindo os braços, depois se mexeu um pouco virando pra os outros – ou melhor, vocês todos vêem, eu sou apenas um quadro em uma moldura, não posso fazer grande coisa.

- Você sempre pode fazer grandes coisas, mesmo que não pudesse mexer um dedo. A sua mente maligna faria tudo por você. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando não taquei fogo nesse quadro. – Disse Draco olhando perigosamente da varinha para o quadro – Mas eu posso resolver isso agora!!

- Não seria muito inteligente queimar a única fonte de informação sobre onde se pode encontrar uma garotinha linda, loirinha e com um sorriso cativante.

Continua...

**N/B: **Hey! Definitivamente um dos meus capítulos preferidos! Tá perfeitooo! E eu ainda me surpreendo em como você dá um show nessa fic, Nathy! O que é claro que, nesse momento, está me deixando muito aflita a respeito da Annie! O próximo cap demora?? Diz que nãaao!! Pleasee!

Beijos, um milhão deles, eu amo amo amo betar isso aqui, não hesite em me pedir isso!

Ly.

**N/A:** Ho! Ho! Ho! Feliz Natal!!![atrasadaum! Suponho que essa véspera de natal não está sendo das mais divertidas para a família Malfoy! Mas espero que a de vcs tenha sido bem legal!

Demorou mais chegou! Soh uma coisa ainda não tenho nada escrito do próximo cap, mas ando com umas idéias, como estou de férias acho q não vai demorar muito!

Estreei uma fic nova essa semana [Stuck in a moment kem kiser dah uma passadinha no meu profile!

Bjoks especiais para: Lika Slytherin; Shadow's Fairy; Mel.Bel.Louca; Lolita Malfoy; Lauh Malfoy; Stra.Malfoy; MaNdIkInHa WeaSLey; Thaty; ab-getirana; Marília Quillin; Ninha Costa; Sassah Potter(3x)[PUXA!; Luh Black Lestrange; Nanda W. Malfoy; Sit Simon; Brilyance; Chibi Chibi Fé-Chan; Mrs. Jane Potter (2x) !!!!!!!

VLW galera por esperar a minha criatividade aparecer!!!

Xauzin,

**Tataya Black**


	15. 14 O resgate de Annie Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. Mas a Annie é! Jk morra de inveja!**_

**N/A: Essa fic não tem spoiller do livro 7 de Harry Potter.**

**Cap 14 – O resgate de Annie Malfoy**

"-Não seria muito inteligente queimar a única fonte de informação sobre onde se pode encontrar uma garotinha linda, loirinha e com um sorriso cativante."

As palavras de Lúcio latejaram na cabeça de Draco nos segundos em que ele pensava no que iria fazer. E foi contra seus instintos de sobrevivência, contra os gritos das mulheres que estavam ao seu lado, contra qualquer tipo de razão, que ele agiu impulsivamente.

Com um toque da varinha o quadro do patriarca da família Malfoy, o homem que ele temeu na infância e aprendeu a odiar na vida adulta, pegou fogo diante dos olhos de todos.

Enquanto as chamas dominavam a moldura caríssima da pintura de Lúcio Malfoy, ele tentava asilo nos quadros próximos, mas nenhum dos bustos da linhagem Malfoy quis recebe-lo em suas pinturas, não tendo para onde correr, a face do antigo comensal da morte que se orgulhava acima de tudo de seu sangue, definhou no fogo pelas mãos do próprio filho.

O rosto de Draco beirava a insanidade quando o mesmo virou-se, encarando os demais presentes. Ninguém disse nada quando deixaram-no passar. Apenas o loiro murmurava palavras quase inaudíveis, mas Gina conseguiu captar algo como "não tinha outro jeito". E não havia mesmo. Não foi preciso muita reflexão para que Draco percebesse que Lúcio jamais diria onde Annie estava, e, foi nessa certeza que ele se agarrou desesperadamente.

Quando chegou a sala de jantar ele já parecia mais calmo, virou-se para olhar os outros e percebeu que aquela certeza parecia ser apenas dele. Kimberlly parecia que ia desmaiar e olhava para ele esperando que Draco lhe dissesse que o próprio já havia um plano , e que tacar fogo na única "pessoa" que sabia o possível esconderijo de Annie fazia parte dele. Gina andava de um lado para o outro segurando a varinha, que Draco nem percebeu que ela havia sacado, e fazendo coisas triviais, como ajeitar um arranjo fora do lugar, abrir e fechar a janela, ele percebeu que os nervos da ruiva estavam a flor da pele e ela estava fazendo coisas idiotas afim de tentar se acalmar. O olhar de Draco desceu de Gina para Link que estava se balançando e repetindo as palavras "vamos achar a meninha, vamos sim" como se fosse um mantra, tentando se convencer disso. Apenas Jason parecia ter a mesma certeza de Draco, ele estava parado, olhando para o patrão esperando as próximas instruções.

Apenas quando Gina quebrou o arranjo depois de ajeita-lo pela vigésima vez, foi que as pessoas pareceram sair do transe em que estavam desde que saíram do corredor deixando um quadro em chamas.

-O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Kimberlly olhando Gina catar os cacos no chão.

-Acho que devemos fazer uma busca minuciosa na casa. – disse Draco.

-Nós já fizemos isso, e não deu em nada!! Ela não está na casa! – disse Kimberlly exasperada.

-Desculpe senhorita, mas é claro que ela está na casa. – disse Jason, ainda do mesmo lugar que estava. – Eu trabalho nessa casa a muitos anos, desde antes do mestre Malfoy nascer. – ele apontou levemente com a cabeça para Draco – o senhor Malfoy sempre gostou de ter er... desculpe a expressão, suas "presas" bem perto. Se a menina se escondeu a mando do senhor Malfoy, com certeza ainda está na casa.

-Jason – disse Draco antes que alguém se pronunciasse – eu sou o único senhor desta casa. – Jason assentiu e Draco continuou sério – Agora vá até lá, apague o fogo daquele quadro e tire-o desta casa o mais rápido possível.

O mordomo se retirou rapidamente e levou a elfa Link consigo. Draco chamou os outros elfos da casa e organizou a busca por Annie. Todos foram divididos por setores e estavam alertados para procurar por sons vindos de qualquer lugar da casa. Draco tinha certeza que encontraria a filha, nem que para isso tivesse que perder a própria vida.

OoOoOoOo

Ela já estava correndo há algum tempo, achava que podia ter pego o caminho errado, mas no fundo sabia que era impossível, só havia uma bifurcação nesse túnel e ela havia deixado para trás a alguns minutos. Annie só não sabia porque o caminho de volta parecia ser tão mais extenso. Não havia mais cobras lhe perseguindo, ela conseguiu se livrar delas fechando a enorme porta de madeira que levava àquela sala dos horrores. Nem ela sabia como havia tido força para arrastar aquela porta, mas agradeceu por ter conseguido.

Mesmo sem as cobras atrás dela, Annie não conseguiu parar de correr, precisava desesperadamente chegar ao alçapão e voltar à biblioteca. Se esconder ali foi um erro muito estúpido e ela tinha total consciência disso.

-Acho que a gente merece uma surra por isso Marcelle! – ela disse olhando a boneca enlameada, assim que conseguiu algum fôlego.

OoOoOoOo

Draco desceu até as masmorras pela sala de estar, já prevendo que a filha não estaria ali, por ser um lugar óbvio demais, mas queria eliminar todas as possibilidades. Enquanto caminhava com Gina ao seu encalço, Draco se lembrava de todas as vezes que sua casa havia sido vasculhada por aurores, durante a guerra, em busca de qualquer prova que pudesse ligar os Malfoy's ao Lorde das Trevas, mas essas tentativas sempre haviam sido em vão.

-Draco. - chamou Gina baixinho.

-Fale.

-Você não acha que seria melhor chamarmos o esquadrão de aurores do Ministério? – ela disse num tom de precaução.

-Eu estava pensando neles agora. – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

-Ok, então vou enviar uma coruja.- a ruiva se virou para voltar a sala - Não, melhor, vou chamar pela lareira. – Ela voltou e se virou para Draco, mas ele parecia não estar ouvindo-a - Ou você acha que seria melhor eu ir direto para lá? Draco? Draco o que você acha?

-Eu acho que eles são um bando de incompetentes e que não vai adiantar de nada. – o loiro disse impaciente olhando para ela.

-Do que você está falando?? Nós precisamos de ajuda! Quanto mais gente capacitada aqui melhor!! Nós estamos tratando com magia negra muito poderosa.

-Nós já somos quatro, não precisamos de mais ajuda.

-Draco seja racional, – ela quase riu do comentário dele – nós somos quatro, mas um é um mordomo, eu sou enfermeira, e a Kimberlly estuda moda!! Precisamos de mais gente especializada em combater magia negra!

Ele continuou em silêncio olhando para ela. Impaciente, Gina deu as costas à ele e voltou para a sala. Draco ficou um tempo parado, mas quando deu por si estava seguindo a babá até a lareira.

-O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou a encarando.

-Vou falar com o Harry.

-Você o quê?? Não precisamos do Potter, eu posso cuidar dessa situação sozinho. – era possível vez faíscas saindo dos olhos dele. Draco Malfoy podia agüentar muita coisa, mas as duas pessoas de quem ele menos gostava na vida num mesmo dia, enquanto sua filha estava desaparecida, parecia ser demais para ele.

-Eu estou vendo como você pode cuidar disso, eu percebi como colocar fogo no quadro do seu pai foi uma ótima estratégia para encontrar a Annie. – ela disse venenosa. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, Draco não esperava esse comentário de Gina, mas ela fingiu não notar a reação do loiro. – Deixe de ser infantil, eu vou falar com o Harry e pedir que ele mande os melhores aurores para cá com urgência.

Vencido, Draco se sentou na poltrona e ficou observando enquanto Gina chamava Potter pela lareira, não demorou muito para a cabeça dele aparecer no fogo, ficar por dentro dos últimos acontecimentos e rapidamente desaparecer para tomar as devidas providencias. Gina ficou parada pelo o que pareceu um segundo em frente da lareira e depois se colocou de frente para Draco que a olhava com a expressão dura.

-Preciso que você retire os feitiços de proteção no perímetro da casa. Os aurores vão aparatar aqui dentro de cinco minutos.

-Eu só estou aceitando isso porque é da vida da Annie que estamos falando. – ele disse sério se levantando e pegando a varinha.

-Draco, - Gina chamou e ele se virou na direção dela – vai dar tudo certo.

Ele a olhou por um momento e depois se virou em direção a saída da casa, ia desfazer todos os feitiços de proteção para dar acesso ao pessoal do Ministério.

OoOoOoOo

Annie finalmente encontrou as escadas pelas quais ela havia descido da biblioteca. A saída estava a poucos metros a sua frente. Agarrada à Marcelle, Annie subiu os degraus e encontrou o alçapão que deixou fechado acima de si. Tentou empurrar a tampa para cima, mas era pesado demais para uma menina de cinco anos.

-Vai, abre. – ela disse tentando empurrar a porta, em vão – Abre, abre, abre. Vai abre, por favor, eu preciso sair daqui porta. – Choramingou Annie, mas parecia que as coisas hoje não estavam do lado dela.

Quanto mais ela se esforçava para abrir a porta, mas pesada ela parecia. Era como se a porta estivesse sugando as forças de Annie, ficando mais forte a medida em que a menina ficava mais fraca. Mas a loirinha persistia tentando abrir a única saída daquele lugar sombrio.

OoOoOoOo

-Atenção pessoal, nós estamos procurando uma garotinha loira de cinco anos. Ela pode estar presa em qualquer lugar da casa através de um feitiço muito perigoso. Procurem por todas as partes. Estamos tratando com magia negra, ou seja, o feitiço pode ser mortal. Que vocês tomem muito cuidado. Vamos lá pessoal, vamos achar a menina. – Harry deu um tapinha em alguns de seus homens e foi na direção onde Gina, Draco e Kimberlly estavam.

-Você fala como se isso fosse uma partida de Quadribol. – Draco disse num tom mordaz.

-Olha aqui Malfoy, eu sei que estamos atrás da sua filha, mas meus homens arriscam a vida todos os dias. Eles também tem família, e as deixam todos os dias de manhã sem saber se vão voltar para casa, porque estamos arrumando a bagunça que pessoas como o seu pai fazem por aí. Eu não admito que você venha me dizer como eu devo agir. – Harry disse olhando bem nos olhos de Draco, era quase como se ainda fossem adolescentes, visto a aura de raiva que emanavam.

-Harry, você precisa que nós façamos alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina tentando desviar o foco do assunto.

-Na verdade eu gostaria de ver o quadro.

-Bem, não sobrou muita coisa do quadro para se ver. - disse Kimberlly.- Senhor Potter, vocês vão mesmo conseguir encontrar minha filha?

-Nós faremos todo o possível senhora Ritchie. Mas adianto que vai ser complicado. Lucio Malfoy foi mesmo um bom seguidor de Voldemort, mesmo depois de morto, consegue aprontar das suas... E pior, continua aprontando com inocentes. – Harry terminou a frase olhando significativamente para Gina. – Mas sempre que eu puder, vou estar aqui tentando desfazer as sujeiras dele. Agora com licença, vou tentar extrair alguma informação dos outros quadros.

-Ele precisa ser metido assim? – disse Draco para Gina.

-Olha quem fala, se fosse você, com certeza seria bem pior. Mas vamos dar os créditos a quem merece, o Harry é bom no que faz.

-Quando isso tudo terminar, - Draco disse com um desdém forçado – vá até lá e não se esqueça de pedir um autógrafo a ele, para a sua coleção.

Gina balançou a cabeça em sinal de incredulidade pela falta de maturidade de Draco naquela circunstância. Mas achou melhor relevar, não estavam em um momento bom para discussões, muito menos sobre a qualidade de Harry em salvar vidas, que aliás era uma das poucas coisas que ele fazia bem, isso e jogar Quadribol, uma vez que sua própria vida ele ainda não conseguiu salvar.

Harry Potter era um herói no mundo mágico, venceu Voldemort e junto com o a Ordem da Fênix livrou o mundo da barbárie causada pelos comensais da morte após a queda de seu líder. Mas Harry tinha uma necessidade muito grande de servir ao mundo, o seu fardo havia se tornado sua motivação. O relacionamento com Gina não deu certo porque ele não conseguia se livrar dessa necessidade de levar o mundo nas costas, como se tudo fosse responsabilidade dele, e trabalhar no Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia também não ajudava muito nesse sentido. Pouco depois do fim da guerra a chefia do Esquadrão Especial de Aurores lhe foi oferecida, e ele prontamente aceitou. Harry tinha combinado com Gina que iria virar jogador de Quadribol, mas ele não conseguia ficar longe das batalhas, não conseguia viver sabendo que coisas ruins estavam acontecendo no mundo e ele não estava fazendo nada para ajudar. Depois de muitas noites plantadas esperando ele chegar para saírem, depois de muitas datas importantes esquecidas, ou comemorações adiadas, Gina deu um fim no namoro e eles resolveram ser só amigos.

Agora Harry tinha anunciado um namoro com uma modelo, eles esperavam que desse certo, pelo menos nenhum dos dois tinha muito tempo para o relacionamento, trabalhavam demais. Mas é aquilo, nunca se sabe quando alguma coisa importante vai aparecer, no caso da noiva de Harry era pegar alguma campanha de uma grife bruxa internacional, e no caso do próprio Harry era uma menininha de cinco anos desaparecer dentro de casa sendo vítima do avô Comensal da morte falecido, em plena véspera de natal.

Todos já estavam exaustos, o relógio já ia marcar meia noite e não havia sinal de Annie dentro da casa. Harry reuniu todos na sala de estar, inclusive os elfos da casa.

-Não tem outro jeito, vamos começar a procurar num raio de dez quilômetros da casa.

-Não seja idiota Potter, ela está dentro da casa. – Draco disse ríspido.

-É claro que ela não está na casa, nós já a teríamos encontrado.

-Eu não disse para você que eles eram inúteis – disse Draco para Gina.

-Draco, menos por favor. – disse Gina paciente - Não vai fazer mal se as buscas começarem a serem feitas nas proximidades da propriedade. Pode ser que ela tenha saído da casa, temos que esgotar todas as possibilidades.

-Ela não saiu da casa. – Draco disse convicto.

-Então onde ela pode estar Malfoy? – falou Harry – Se os melhores aurores do Ministério da Magia procuraram por todos os cantos, usaram todos os tipos de contra-feitiço conhecidos, e não encontraram nem um sinal da Annie.

-Essa casa é protegida por uma coisa que é muito mais forte que qualquer feitiço, e você devia suspeitar disso Potter, já que consta nos livros que você foi um dos beneficiados por esse tipo de magia. – Draco disse com uma expressão esquisita, como quem acaba de ter uma idéia, ou uma coisa muito louca acaba de passar por sua cabeça.

-Do que você está falando Malfoy?

-Não dizem que você ficou protegido com aqueles trouxas por causa de uma coisa? – Draco jogou essa idéia no ar e Harry pegou. Todos perceberam que eles estavam agora falando sobre a mesma coisa, mas parecia que apenas eles se entendiam.

-Claro. O sangue. – Harry disse – Mas o que você pretende fazer para...

Antes que Harry completasse a frase, Draco aplicou um feitiço de corte no pulso esquerdo. Gina correu até ele quando viu gostas de sangue caindo pelo chão da mansão, mas Draco a ignorou e começou a refazer a busca pela casa deixando seu sangue como rastro.

-Draco, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Gina aflita.

-Ela está em algum lugar da casa Virginia, e se eu estiver certo, só meu sangue vai conseguir detectar o lugar exato de onde encontrar a Annie. – ele falava mas não parava o seu percurso, agora já estava quase na cozinha.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou Gina confusa.

-Ele está falando de magia muito antiga – disse Harry – e provavelmente está certo. Essa casa deve pertencer aos Malfoys a sei lá quanto tempo. Imagina isso Gina, gerações e gerações de lunáticos que adoram o próprio sangue puro. – Dito isso ele recebeu um olhar furioso de Draco – o Sangue do Malfoy deve provocar coisas incríveis nessa casa.

Conforme Draco ia andando e o caminho ficava marcado por gotas de seu sangue a casa parecia reagir, como se estivesse acordando. Era possível sentir a magia da casa através de vibrações que entoavam pelas paredes, o teto e o chão. Gina teve um arrepio e Harry passou o braço sobre os ombros dela para conforta-la.

-Mas essa casa é enorme! Ele não tem sangue suficiente. Ele vai morrer! – ela disse exasperada.

-Mas eu ainda não morri, então tire as mãos de cima da Virginia, Potter. – Draco disse olhando para trás, e Harry imediatamente tirou os braços dos ombros de Gina.

Draco já tinha passado por diversos cômodos da parte térrea da casa, e estava ficando fraco. Como Gina havia dito, ele não tinha sangue suficiente para percorrer toda a mansão, mas nada ia fazer com que ele desistisse de encontrar Annie. A casa estava mesmo reagindo ao sangue dele, algumas passagens secretas se abriam sozinhas quando o sangue de Draco chegava perto, mas todas essas passagens já haviam sido vistoriadas.

Jason estava apoiando Draco, que não tinha mais força para se manter em pé sozinho, quando eles entraram na biblioteca, seguidos por Gina, Kimberlly e Harry. Os outros aurores estavam seguindo a ordem de Harry de vasculhar novamente todas as passagens que o sangue de Draco abriu pelo caminho.

-Senhor Malfoy, acho que seria melhor o senhor sentar-se um pouco – disse Jason preocupado.

-Nada disso Jason, não vou parar. Eu morrerei se for preciso, mas eu encontro a Annie.

Nesse momento um gota grande do sangue de Draco caiu em cima do tapete, e outra logo em seguida, e como se o sangue de Draco fosse metal e o chão um imã, o sangue começou a cair diretamente para onde as outras gotas haviam parado. O chão de repente começou a tremer. Harry agiu rápido e tirou o tapete do caminho. Gina tentou afastar Draco, preocupada com a quantidade de sangue que ele estava perdendo naquela velocidade, mas era como se Draco estivesse sendo puxado para baixo, fazendo assim com que a tentativa de Gina, fosse nula, já que não conseguiu tira-lo do lugar.

-Malfoy, ela está debaixo do chão. – Harry começou a fazer feitiços para tentar fazer um buraco no chão, mas nada adiantava, nem se quer um arranhão era produzido no chão pelas tentativas do auror.

-Não, não é isso o que temos que fazer! – Disse Gina pensando rápido – É o sangue. Só o sangue vai abrir o alçapão.

Então Gina se ajoelhou e começou a espalhar o sangue que caia de Draco, em toda a extensão do chão, como se fosse um lustra pisos. Rapidamente Kimberlly se juntou à ela e as duas conseguiram cobrir uma boa parte do chão com o sangue de Draco, que estava quase desmaiando nos braços de Jason.

Foi então que o piso do chão começou a abrir, e o formato da entrada do alçapão apareceu. Harry colocou a mão na alça para abrir, mas sua mão queimou.

-Só pode ser abertos por...

-Malfoys. – completou Draco, que mesmo fraco e sem forças se ajoelhou no chão e puxou o alçapão.

Quando olharam para baixo viram uma escada e no chão caída e desmaiada estava Annie. Draco desceu as escadas tentando tirar forças de dentro de sua alma, porque não era seu corpo que respondia aos seus comandos, sozinho ele não conseguiria sequer manter-se de pé, ainda assim ele conseguiu chegar ao final da escada, pegou Annie no colo e voltou a biblioteca. Quando os dois saíram do alçapão, a tampa se fechou magicamente, e Draco não resistindo mais, desmaiou com a filha nos braços.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Esse capítulo está uma bela porcaria.

**N/B:** Este capítulo não está nada uma bela porcaria¬¬

**N/A:** Minha querida beta de emergência Day, não achou esse capitulo ruim, mas eu ainda insisto que ele poderia ter ficado melhor. Eu ando um tanto bloqueada, e confesso que o fato do meu lóvis ter viajado e me deixado sozinha um final de semana inteiro não ajudou em nada, mas pelo menos me fez me forçar a sentar no pc e não sair até ter pelo menos cinco págs escritas, funcionou, escrevi 7 pgs! Hehe! Mas de qualquer forma ainda acho q poderia ter ficado melhor, mas eh q eu num agüentava mais deixar a Annie dentro daquele buraco!!

Então é isso, obrigada pela paciência de tds! Prometo tentar não demorar tanto com o prox cap, quero aproveitar esse inicio de período e dar uma esticada, antes q comecem as provas!!

Um beijo pro povo q comentou o ultimo cap: **Brilyance**, Bella Black Malfoy, **Nanda Malfoy**, Mandikinha Weasley 4x , **ADiiii**, Kagura Fan 17, **Mrs Mandy Black**, Cacau, **Vivika Malfoy**, Ly Anne Black, **A anônima **q fez um rvw maravilhoso, gigantesco mas naum assinou!! Aparece de novo e diz quem você eh poxa!!, Ninha Costa, **Lauh Malfoy, **Lika Slyntherin, **Fe-Chan**, Siy Simone e **Thaty. **

Teve uma galera também q colocou a fic nos favoritos, mas agora minha net tah uma porcaria e eu naum tenho como achar os nomes, mas no prox cap eu agradeço a tds vcs!

Um super beijo pessoal,

Obrigada,

**Tataya Black**


	16. 15 Uma coisa só

**Cap 15 – Uma coisa só**

Um cheiro esquisito entrou pelas narinas dele quando acordou. Mesmo sem abrir os olhos sentia uma luz forte vinda de alguma parte do cômodo. Ele só não sabia onde podia estar. Abriu os olhos e viu uma cabeça ruiva por trás de um jornal aberto, ela estava jogada em uma poltrona branca, parecia estar cansada de ficar sentada ali. Ele sorriu apenas em ver os cabelos vermelhos dela balançando na medida em que a cabeça se mexia para ler as demais reportagens.

Draco se virou na cama e pode ver o ambiente melhor, estava em um quarto de hospital. Só então ele se lembrou da medida desesperada que havia tomado para encontrar a filha, então _flashes_ dos últimos acontecimentos bombardearam sua mente e o loiro percebeu que Annie estava desmaiada quando foi encontrada.

Ele começou a se virar novamente na cama para visualizar Virgínia, e perguntar sobre a filha. Os seus movimentos estavam lentos porque doía até mesmo respirar, ele pensou que deveria estar há muito tempo desacordado. Quando conseguiu realizar o movimento e ficar sobre o braço direito, deu de cara com dois olhos castanhos, um nariz sardento e um rosto risonho a poucos centímetros do seu.

- Você acordou! Que bom! – disse Gina sorridente.

- Como está a Annie, Virginia? –perguntou ainda sonolento por causa dos remédios.

- Ela está bem, e graças a você!! Meu herói! – ela disse ainda sorrindo e o beijou levemente nos lábios. – Ah! Espere um minuto. – Gina foi até a poltrona onde havia deixado a bolsa e voltou de lá estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Eu quero um autógrafo para a minha coleção. – a ruiva disse e deu uma piscadela de olhos depois.

- Já pegou o do Potter? – Draco tentou se sentar na cama, e Gina o ajudou colocando um travesseiro em suas costas.

- Você é mesmo um bobo ciumento!

- Ciumento? Eu? –fingiu-se de desentendido.

- Tá bom. E além do mais, o Harry nem foi o herói dessa vez!! – ela disse se sentando na cama dele.

- É, acho que ele vai precisar de um bom analista para superar isso.

- O que você fez foi muito perigoso Draco, você poderia ter morrido. – Ela disse levando a conversa para um tom mais sério.

- Eu faria isso de novo pela Annie, quantas vezes fosse preciso. –disse olhando nos olhos dela, e Gina sabia o quão sincero ele estava sendo.

As coisas estavam diferentes dentro dele, e era notável a olhos vistos. Draco sempre fora um _playboy_ incorrigível, mas finalmente a vida dele tomou um sentido muito mais importante, algo pelo o qual valia a pena viver e morrer. Ele nunca havia experimentado essa sensação antes. Draco havia crescido nesses últimos meses. Ele que sempre se orgulhou de sua virilidade, finalmente havia se tornado um homem de verdade.

- Eu sei – a ruiva deixou que seus olhos passeassem pelo rosto dele e ficaram um segundo pousados em uma parte da cama vazia – Eu não sei o que faria se você tivesse morrido. – ela finalmente voltou seu olhar para os olhos dele.

Draco não respondeu nada, apenas chegou para o lado na cama, deixando um bom espaço. Fez um gesto com a mão para ela se deitar ao seu lado, e ela obedeceu prontamente.

- Só fique aqui comigo um pouco, eu preciso de você agora.

Ela se aninhou no peito dele, e Draco ficou fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela. Os dois ficaram ali quietos, apenas sentindo um ao outro. Eles precisavam desse momento de paz, tinham passado por fases muito turbulentas. Parecia irreal se lembrar que no inicio daquela véspera de natal os dois tinham ido às compras e voltando cheios de novidades sobre a repercussão da campanha da linha infantil da Nimbus. Lembrar que tinham visto o rosto sorridente de Annie nos cartazes, montando uma vassoura rosa pink. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo.

- Virgínia. – chamou Draco.

- Oi – ela disse sem se mexer, ainda aninhada em seu peito.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Acho que... – ela olhou no relógio de pulso – umas quinze horas.

- Só? Me sinto como se tivesse dormido dias.

- É. – ela sorriu e levantou da cama – Agora você precisa dormir um pouco mais para descansar, você se esforçou muito, teve que receber uma transfusão de sangue. – ele pareceu um pouco chocado com a informação – O que foi? Está chateado por que agora corre outro sangue que não o Malfoy em suas veias? Não se preocupe, logo, logo o seu corpo já vai ter produzido seu sangue todo de volta.

- Quem me doou sangue, você sabe?- perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Vou chamar a enfermeira, acho que você precisa de um pouco mais de poção do sono. – ela disse saindo de perto dele.

- Ei, - ele chamou e conseguiu pegar o braço dela – eu já tenho uma enfermeira particular, foi por isso que eu te contratei.

- Eu sei, sempre soube que você me daria mais trabalho do que a Annie. – ela disse sorrindo, deu um beijo rápido nele, e saiu para chamar a enfermeira.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Papai acorda!

Ele sentiu um leve cutucão em algum lugar perto das suas costelas, e teve a impressão de ouvir uma vozinha fina o chamando, mas Draco estava em um sono tão gostoso e sem sonhos, enquanto dormia tinha a sensação de estar recuperando todas as forças que tinha perdido ao tentar salvar Annie. Annie, sua filhinha sorridente demais para uma Malfoy e geniosa demais para não o ser. Lentamente sua mente foi ficando em foco ao se lembrar da filha, e agora ele já conseguia ouvir uma conversa não muito longe dali, no entanto não estava exatamente claro para ele do que falavam.

- Não cutuque seu pai, Annie! – advertiu Kimberlly tentando tirar a pequena de cima da cama do pai.

- Mas ele não quer acordar! – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Por isso mesmo você não deve acordá-lo. – a mãe a repreendeu.

- Mas eu preciso falar com ele! É urgente! – ela disse parecendo nervosa - Depois ele pode dormir de novo!

- O que você tem de tão urgente para falar que não pode ser dito depois? – questionou Kimberlly.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – disse uma voz rouca atrás, e as duas olharam pra ver que Draco havia acordado.

- Papai! Eu sabia que já 'tava' na hora de você acordar! – Annie disse pulando onde estava sentada, na beira da cama do pai.

- Mas me diga, estou curioso. O que você precisa me dizer com tanta urgência?

Ela o olhou com olhos grandes de quem está muito arrependida por ter feito uma besteira, mas acha que merece um perdão instantâneo, e engatinhou em cima da cama até chegar perto do rosto dele. Então juntou os lábios e olhou para baixo um segundo antes de dizer.

- Fiz uma besteira muito grande, e quero pedir desculpas. – ela disse quase solenemente.

- Annie, - Draco a chamou, contudo ela não levantou o rosto – olhe pra mim querida – ela parecia relutante em olhá-lo – olhe para o papai, meu amor.

Finalmente a loirinha resistiu e fitou os olhos do pai que eram idênticos aos seus. Os dois ficaram perdidos nesse olhar por um tempo, então Draco a puxou para um abraço deixando-a aninhada em seu peito, como ele havia feito com Gina anteriormente naquele mesmo dia.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, meu amor –disse fazendo carinho nos ralos cabelos da menina, tentando confortá-la. – Só me diga Annie, o que você pensou quando se escondeu naquele lugar?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Se levantou da posição confortável que estava nos braços do pai, e se sentou rigidamente fitando a parede. Draco e Kimberlly acharam estranho a reação da menina mas não disseram nada, ficaram apenas esperando.

- Eu não queria ir embora. – ela disse timidamente ainda não olhando para nenhum dos dois, e nenhum deles conseguiu saber o que dizer, então ela continuou – Foi ruim quando a mamãe foi embora, sinto saudade, mas não quero ir embora. – então ela olhou diretamente para a mãe, que a estava observando - Quero ficar na minha casa.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora – Kimberlly disse tocando gentilmente o rosto da menina.

- Prometa uma coisa pra mim. – Draco disse seriamente para a filha.

- O que você quiser papai. – Annie disse, sobriamente demais para uma menina de cinco anos.

- Nunca mais fuja de nós. Nós somos seus pais, e sempre faremos o que for melhor pra você. Pode ser que você não entenda o que estamos fazendo, e até ache que é errado, mas nós nunca faríamos qualquer coisa que fosse machucar você intencionalmente. Nós dois te amamos, e mesmo que não tenhamos a mesma opinião sobre o que é melhor para você, nunca, ouça bem, nunca, faremos qualquer coisa que possa te machucar. Você entendeu Annie?

- Entendi.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de todos no quarto. Os três estavam tão entretidos que haviam se esquecido por um momento de que estavam em um hospital. Draco olhou para a direção do barulho para perceber que a era só a porta sendo aberta com uma força um pouco maior do que a necessária, e por ela estava entrando uma mulher baixa e gorda com uma cabeleira ruiva chamativa, demorou apenas um segundo para que ele percebesse que já a havia visto algumas vezes em sua vida, mas isso foi há algum tempo, quando ele ainda ia todo ano a uma estação de trem cheia de alunos que se preparam para mais um ano em Hogwarts.

Ele não tinha como se preparar para o que vinha a seguir. Anos depois ele se lembraria daquele dia, como um dos mais estranhos de toda a sua vida. Ele pensou que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha a mente, ele realmente devia ter perdido muito sangue. Antes que ela o alcançasse na maca, ele viu o rosto apavorado de Gina entrando pela porta, e Kimberlly tirando Annie de perto de si.

- OOOhhh, como você está querido? – a senhora Weasley disse antes de capturá-lo num abraço apertado.

- Mamãe, mamãe! Solte-o! – disse Gina correndo até eles. – Mãe, ele não consegue respirar!

- Oh! – disse a senhora Weasley soltando-o.

Draco aspirou o ar com força e ficou olhando de Gina para a senhora Weasley com uma cara bastante assustada, enquanto ouvia um sorrisinho abafado que ele reconheceu sendo de Annie.

- O que a senhora está fazendo aqui mamãe? – Gina perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Nós falamos com Harry hoje cedo, e ele nos contou como você foi corajoso hoje querido. – a senhora Weasley olhava para Draco como se ele fosse um adolescente que havia enfrentado o valentão que roubava seu lanche todos os dias no recreio.

- O Draco é sempre corajoso mãe. – já Gina disse isso num tom de mãe ofendida por não terem percebido antes o talento de seu filho prodígio.

- Eu fiquei preocupada- ela disse ignorando o comentário de Gina, e se dirigindo a Draco agora – Você poderia ter morrido! Não gosto nem de pensar! Minha Gina teria morrido junto! Por Merlin, você está bem mesmo?

- Sim senhora Weasley. Muito obrigado pela preocupação. –respondeu educado.

Ela o olhou com olhos lacrimejantes, parecia estar pronta para abraçá-lo novamente, no entanto Draco ficou grato quando a atenção de sua sogra, "hum... sogra, isso soa estranho" – ele pensou, se virou para Annie.

- Por Merlin, mas você é a cara do seu pai! – e lá foi ela abraçar a pequenina, que não pareceu nem um pouco chateada com o carinho da senhora Weasley.

Gina observou a mãe se afastar de Draco(Malfoy) e se postou do seu lado. Ele ainda parecia um pouco atordoado quando ela se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- O que foi isso? – ele perguntou baixo.

- Acho que você ganhou uma nova fã. – ela disse e depois riu da cara de espanto que ele fez.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Durante o dia seguinte, o loiro ficou de observação no hospital enquanto era ministrada uma poção para produzir sangue. Ele estava impaciente. É claro que Draco é o tipo de homem que gosta de ser cuidado, ninguém nunca duvidou disso. Gina ainda se lembrava do acidente de Annie no último verão e como tinha sido difícil dividir seus cuidados com a doentinha e o pai desejoso de atenção. Então sendo ele dessa vez o acidentado as coisas podiam ficar bem piores.

Mas o que o estava angustiando era o fato de ter recebido uma doação sanguínea, coisa que ele sempre pensou ser apenas para trouxas. Não que ele não houvesse entendido o que o Medi-bruxo o explicou sobre ele ter perdido quase todo o sangue e ter precisado desse método por se tratar de uma emergência, isso ele entendeu perfeitamente. Todavia ainda o incomodava não saber de quem era o sangue.

Draco sabia que não era mais um garoto mimado e com aquelas idéias fascistas que ele tinha quando era imaturo e talvez até ingênuo, essa seria a palavra, ingênuo por se deixar levar por um ideal que não fazia sentido, se deixar levar por um pai que nunca foi o que deveria ser: um exemplo. Mas agora corria outro sangue em seu corpo, e era estranho não saber a quem pertencia. O sangue sempre foi uma coisa tão presente em sua vida, parecia muito fora de contexto essa nova situação, na verdade esse ano que ele vinha passando parecia totalmente fora de sua vida, não era apenas uma nova fase, era uma nova vida.

Contudo Gina não parecia entender essa angústia dele, ela achava que se entrassem nesse assunto, alguma discussão sobre pureza de sangue ou algo parecido ia surgir no meio e ela tinha muito medo de ouvir essas palavras vindas de Draco. Sabia que ele estava mudado, mas não sabia todas as coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça. Ela se apaixonou por ele e sabia que o seu passado estava no pacote, no entanto agora com a possibilidade de tudo vir à tona, ela estava simplesmente apavorada.

Só que parecia que essa conversa não tinha mais nenhum escape, três dias depois da internação de Draco, ele recebeu alta e estavam apenas os dois no quarto ajeitando as coisas para irem para casa.

- Queria te fazer uma pergunta Virginia. – disse olhando a ruiva dobrar uma camisa.

- Pode fazer. –falou guardando a camisa na mala, distraída.

- Você vai responder a minha pergunta? –disse num tom casual.

- Claro. –respondeu ainda distraída, pegando os chinelos dele perto da cama. Quando ela o olhou esperando a pergunta algo em seus olhos marotos fez cair a ficha de Gina que percebeu no que aquilo ia dar.

- Quem foi a pessoa que doou sangue pra mim?

- Ah, Draco não comece! –reclamou indo se sentar na poltrona, tentando ficar bem longe dele.

- Você sabe que eu posso perguntar ao Medi-bruxo, não sabe? Com certeza ele vai me responder.

- Então porque você está me perguntando, se pode receber informação de alguém mais confiável? –questionou soando um pouco temerosa.

- Eu não disse que era mais confiável, Virgínia, apenas algo como mais solicito em me dar as informações de que preciso. –disse presunçoso.

- Por que você quer saber?- perguntou se levantando e indo para mais perto dele.

- Porque eu quero agradecer a pessoa que salvou a minha vida. – respondeu) seriamente.

- Você tá falando sério, Draco? – ela perguntou desconfiada – Nada como ficar furioso por alguém ter manchado seu sangue, ou coisa parecida? – ela não conseguiu segurar esse comentário dentro da boca.

- Não, nada como isso. – mas ele não pareceu ficar chateado com o comentário dela. – Eu sinto que eu preciso agradecer.

- A pessoa que fez isso por você, faria quantas vezes fosse preciso, você não precisa agradecê-la. – revelou ficando com o rosto levemente rosado.

Um lapso de compreensão passou pela cabeça de Draco quando ele encontrou os olhos de Gina. Então o mundo tinha sentido novamente. Era um pedaço dela correndo pelas veias dele, ela estava nele. O mundo seguia seu curso normal. Porque ela já era parte de sua alma, e agora ele tinha parte de seu sangue. Era engraçado, e ele sorriu ao pensar isso, seu coração já batia por ela antes, e agora era ela, literalmente, a razão de seu coração bombear, e era parte dela o sangue que ele bombeava.

Ele levantou de onde estava sentado e andou até ela. Gina ficou parada esperando ele chegar. Draco tocou os seus ombros com as mãos espalmadas, e deslizou até o meio dos braços. Ela acompanhou o seu gesto com os olhos, e então levantou o olhar até o dele.

Quando os olhos se encontraram, uma explosão de sentimentos teve início, e Draco teve que segurar a vontade de colar seus lábios nos dela naquele instante para poder dizer o que precisava.

- Obrigado, meu amor, você tornou físico aquilo que já era nossa alma. Agora nós somos um só.

Então não agüentando, ou não precisando se segurar mais, ele afundou nos lábios rosados de Gina, num beijo cheio de amor, intensidade e desejo. Ele aprofundava o beijo como se precisasse disso para respirar, mas naquele momento ela se quer lembrava que precisava de oxigênio. Os lábios dele saíram dos dela e seguiram pela sua clavícula, seu colo. Ela o afastou por um momento.

- Draco, estamos num hospital!

- Xiiii – ele fez o barulho com os lábios pedindo para que ela ficasse quieta - Somos você, eu, e o amor. Só.

_Continua..._

_**N/B: **__Um honra betar esse cap *-* to sentindo que a fic tá no fim ;/ o que foi a Sra. Weasley, raaaaaaaaxei. Annie super fofa *-* e siiiiiiiim queremos NC no hospital. E mandem REVIEWS \o/ _

_**:* Lou Malfoy.**_

**N/A: **Tah sentindo certo Loulouzita! O prox cap é o último!! E depois Epílogo! E tem NC desse cap se vcs quiserem!! hehe

Eu toh com esse negócio de sangue... deve ser a minha obsessão por _Twilight_ q tah fazendo isso! Hehe

Finalmente um cap! Fiz alguma coisa pra comemorar o dia das bruxas, msm q seja atrasado!!

Gostei particularmente da aparição da sogrona!!

**MERCHAN:** Ai pessoal, quem gosta dos Blacks levanta a mão! [*lenatando a mão frenéticamente*] Abri esse pequeno espaço para divulgar a fic da minha amiga Ly Anne Black , Indigna Rosa Negra. Vale a pena conferir, tah aki no fanfiction, e vou dizer uma coisa, naum leio uma fic tão boa faz séculos!!! Confiram!!

**BEIJOS, BEIJINHOS E BEIJÕES: **

**Thaty-** hehe acredite!! Eu não abandono a fic, a criatividade é quem me abandona, sem ela fica difícil de continuar, neh? Bjok! Vlw

**Lauh Malfoy-** Ah q bom q vc gostou, mas eu fikei com a sensação q poderia ter feito melhor!! Bjok

**Bella Black Malfoy-** Aiii, esse cap novo tah pqn tbm, espero q vc não se incomode taaaanto! Assim eu fico constrangida, eu tento escrever neh?! Lulu pegando fogo adoro!!!Hehe Obrigada viu?! Bjok

**aDiii-** Vlw pela força, bjok!

**Lika Slytherin-** Saudades tbm amiga! E eu nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente por vc ter me apresentado ao Edward! Hehe BJOK

**Lydhyamsf-**Ahhh me desculpa, viu pela demora!! Eu demorei, mas não foi culpa minha!Ah obrigada! Daqui a pouco vou começar a acreditar q escrevo isso td!!! BJOK

**Barbara granger-**Aiii sério q vc chorou?! Eu fikei mto nervosa qnd ele decidiu resolver va parada com sangue!!! Aiii!! Ainda bem q deu certo! Bj pra vc

**Veronica.D.M-** Então era vc mesma a review anônima do outro cap!! Hehe ainda bem q apareceu!! BJu

**Vivika Malfoy-** Continuei, continuei! Bjin

**Lou Malfoy**-Ai Loou! Vlw viu? Vc sempre aparecendo, e ainda quebrando galhos no meio da madrugada! Bjaum!!

**Kimberly Evans Potter-**Obrigada!! Enfim att!! Bjok

**Mandikinha Weasley**- [*esconde a cara nas mãos*] Foi mal pela demora... mas eu adoro essa frase do Draco tbm!! Bjok

**Luxuria Black Cullen-** Vlw!! Bjok! Vc naum se sente estranha com o nome do Ed e do Jake no msm nome??? Soh pra saber...

**Dani Moony Lupin-**Vlw, demorou um poukinho mas consegui! BJ

**Loh Malfoy-** Obrigada por dar passadinhas atrás de att!! Prometo q o prox cap naum vai demorar tanto [olha eu fazendo promessas] e prometo acabar a fic ateh o Natal! [ixe!] Um bjin.

**Yu XD -**hehehe, bem! Consegui acabar um cap!!! Hehe!! E um cap feliz!!! Espero q tenha gostado! Super bjiok!

**Luh Black Lestrange -** Que bom q vc gostou, viu?? E vc se deu bem, comentou no dia q tah saindo cap fresquinho do forno! Bjok

E a galera q não comentou nesse cap, mas q colocou a fic ou o autor [eu!!!] em algum tipo de alerta!! Bjok!!

**Nick-evans - ****Isis Turner - ****Melzin Chan - ****Marcy Black - ****Condessa de Cagliostro - ****EuDy ****- Lanaaa - ****Natally malfoy - ****Jana in Hogwarts - ****Hinatinha s2**

_Vlw, Bjok_

**_Tataya Black_**


	17. 16 Quando acaba bem, termina

_**Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a JK e cia! E com certeza minha conta no Gringotes não vai encher de galeões, então, é isso.**_

**N/A: **Esse capítulo não foi betado! Desculpem-me por isso!

**Capítulo 16 – Quando acaba bem, termina.**

Ele acordou sentindo um corpo quente sobre o seu. Uma luz branca invadiu seus olhos quando os abriu, piscou algumas vezes antes de perceber onde estava. O quarto de hospital lhe trouxe as lembranças de apenas alguns instantes atrás. Draco quase levantou correndo, mas não quis acordar Virginia. Ela dormia um sono tranqüilo aninhada ao peito do loiro, que tocou seu ombro levemente a fim de acordá-la. Porém foi inútil, Gina apenas ronronou e se ajeitou melhor.

Draco quase pensou em deixá-la dormir, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de acabarem sendo pegos naquela situação particular. Então o loiro resolveu apelar, passou a ponta do dedo indicador por toda a extensão do dorso nu de Gina, e observou o corpo da ruiva se arrepiar e tremer. Ele sorriu com a reação dela, e continuou. Draco assoprou suavemente o nome de Gina em seu ouvido, mas ainda assim ela não acordou. Ele continuou com mais alguns carinhos enquanto a ruiva parecia estar apenas curtindo um sonho maravilhoso em seu sono anormalmente profundo.

-Virgínia... está na hora de ir meu bem – o loiro disse tocando gentilmente o braço de Gina.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça murmurando alguma coisa como "mais tarde, mais tarde", e se aninhou melhor no peito de Draco. Ele riu da reação dela, mas reiniciou sua tentativa de acordá-la. Dessa vez ele optou por um golpe mais baixo. O loiro passou o indicador levemente ao longo das costas de Gina, provocando uma onda de sensações que a fizeram acordar.

Ela jogou os cabelos para o lado e abriu lentamente os olhos, que desfocados, foram na direção de Draco. Ela abriu um sorriso sedutor, assim que o reconheceu, e foi na direção do loiro para beijá-lo, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. O loiro a abraçou e a beijou de volta. Na medida em que os lábios se reconheciam, a ruiva ia intensificando o beijo, buscando-o cada vez mais. Suas mãos se agarraram a nuca dele e seus lábios começaram a buscar o pescoço do loiro.

-Virginia – Draco disse num fôlego só, tentando evitar as sensações que emanavam de si. – acho que devemos ir embora.

-Ir para onde? – ela perguntou distraída.

- Virginia, ainda estamos no hospital.

Gina virou uma estátua. Não tinha coragem o suficiente para olhar em volta e perceber que estava em um quarto de hospital, nua, em cima de Draco. Ele a olhou meio de lado e sorriu vendo a cara de desespero dela.

-Vem, vamos embora. - ele se levantou, tirando-a de cima dele e pegando as roupas próximas a cama.

Só então que Gina olhou para os lados e ratificou que ainda estavam no hospital. Horrorizada, ela se agarrou aos lençóis soltos da cama para se cobrir e correu para catar suas roupas jogadas no chão. Tentou tirar a blusa que estava nas mãos de Draco num rompante de agressividade, e parou, vermelha – de vergonha e pela agitação –olhando o loiro parado a sua frente.

-Por Merlin Draco! O que aconteceu? Nós...? Você sabe. Nós? – ela apontou de si mesma para Draco, e abaixou o tom de voz para quase um sussurro – Fizemos?

-Eu acho absolutamente adorável essa sua amnésia oportunista Virgínia, mas agora nós temos que nos vestir rápido, antes que sejamos pegos. – o loiro jogou a blusa de Gina em cima dela.

-Do que você está falando? – Gina perguntou enquanto prendia o sutiã.

-De nada. Vamos embora antes que sejamos pegos aqui. - Draco riu vendo a expressão de Gina, foi até ela e deu-lhe um beijo na têmpora e sentou para calçar os sapatos.

- Draco? – Gina o chamou quando ele parou totalmente vestido ao seu lado.

-O que?

-Eu te amo.

-Obrigado por me amar Virginia. – ele disse olhando intensamente para ela.

Quando eles chegaram na Mansão Malfoy foram recebidos com festa por uma Annie saltitante, Jason e Kimberlly. Draco pegou a filha no colo, mesmo sobre os protestos de todos de que ele não devia fazer nenhum esforço.

A tarde passou tranquilamente, todos curtindo aquele momento familiar, agora muito comum na grande casa da família Malfoy. E agora a palavra família fazia enfim sentido na vida de Draco.

-Bom, e agora que tal o belo bolo de chocolate que o Jason me prometeu? – Draco perguntou a todos fazendo cócegas na barriga de Annie.

-Pára Daco! – assim que ela conseguiu fugir da brincadeira do pai, começou a fazer uma dancinha, que provavelmente aprendera com Gina – Bolo! Bolo! Bolo!

-Já irei servir senhor. – Jason disse se encaminhando para a cozinha.

-Eu te ajudo Maison. – Annie saiu correndo atrás do mordomo.

Draco riu e foi atrás da filha. Gina ia seguindo-os quando Kimberlly parou na sua frente. Sorrindo meio sem graça ela pediu para que a ruiva ficasse um minuto a mais na sala para terem uma conversa.

-Gina - Kimbelly pegou as mãos da ruiva e a trouxe com ela para o sofá - eu gostaria de lhe pedir perdão por todas aquelas coisas horríveis que te falei no dia do sumiço da Annie.

-Oh Kimberlly, imagina... eu também não fui muito legal... - a ruiva olhou para os pés sem graça e depois voltou seu olhar para a loira a sua frente - eu tenho um péssimo gênio! - ela riu sem graça.

-Não, mas eu te ofendi de uma maneira muito feia, Gina. E eu disse aquelas coisas... e eu as quis dizer, é disso que mais me envergonho. Você não é nada daquilo. Mas eu admito que eu fiquei com ciúmes. Você ficou esse tempo todo com a minha filha, enquanto eu desapareci para estudar, e o Draco... ele te ama... enquanto ele não quis ficar comigo, me largou e eu estava grávida...

-Mas ele não sabia. - Gina a interrompeu defendendo o namorado.

-É claro que não sabia, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não é que eu sinta qualquer coisa por ele, eu não sinto nada pelo Draco há muito tempo. Mas você me entende? Diz que me entende, que eu não sou tão idiota e imatura assim...

-Acho que nós podemos esquecer tudo isso. - Gina sorriu para Kimberlly - Agora que Annie voltou para nós, que está tudo bem com o Draco... Talvez possamos recomeçar, que tal?

-Seria ótimo.

-Seria sim.

A tempestade de acontecimentos passou e o ano novo estava batendo as portas. Kimberlly havia ficado para os festejos de reveillon da Mansão Malfoy. Esse ano a festa seria simples, em família, nada como as grandes festas que a propriedade estava acostumada nos tempos de Narcisa. Draco sabia que aquele era um momento de tranqüilidade, um momento para festejar a vida e o amor.

Sentada a mesa com seu lindo vestido de seda branca Annie olhava o pai e a babá brindando sua felicidade em taça de cristal. A pequena sorriu aquele seu característico sorriso travesso. Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo, Gina e Draco estavam juntos e felizes, ela conseguiu sair das "marmorotas", o vovô Lucio não ia mais fazer nenhuma maldade, e a mamãe ainda era da sua família.

Ouvindo a música que tocava para animar a celebração, Annie desceu da cadeira e ensaiou alguns passos de dança sozinha **[N/A: Momento Luna hehe]** indo até onde o pai estava. Olhando aquela criaturinha pequena que Draco aprendeu a amar e agora não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela, ele sorriu e abriu os braços para recebê-la. Com Annie no colo, Draco rodopiou pela sala de jantar dançando com a filha. Gina sorriu para os dois adorando a brincadeira e foi se juntar a eles depois de receber um olhar significativo de Annie.

Os três juntos dançavam e riam ao som da música, felizes por estarem juntos naquele dia que representava a esperança de um novo tempo.

Kimberlly entrou na sala com uma travessa de purê na mão e Jason ao seu lado trazendo a ave da ceia. Ela ficou muito tocada com a cena que viu, jamais em sua vida imaginava que veria Draco Malfoy rindo livremente e brincando como estava. Realmente as coisas mudam. Pessoas e conceitos podem mudar, se houver um bom motivo para isso. Sorriu para os três dançando e foi se sentar no seu lugar a mesa.

Logo todos estavam acomodados a mesa. Os elfos estavam muito bem arrumados em seus uniformes correndo para lá e para cá para servirem os patrões. Jason parou ao lado de Draco trazendo uma garrafa de champanhe em um balde gelo. O loiro agradeceu e se levantou do seu lugar de anfitrião.

-Antes de ceiarmos, eu gostaria de levantar um brinde. – ele disse enquanto abria a garrafa. – Hoje estamos aqui para comemorar não apenas um novo ano que se inicia, como também a felicidade de podermos estar todos juntos neste momento. E eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por estarem me proporcionando um momento como esse. Então eu dedico esse brinde a vocês – ele olhou sugestivamente para Annie e Gina – meus amores – e Draco voltou seu olhar para Jason e Kimberlly – e meus amigos.

Todos beberam, inclusive Annie em sua taça com refrigerante de limão. Quando Draco se sentou novamente percebeu que Kimberlly havia permanecido de pé. O loiro olhou interrogativamente para ela, que apenas pigarreou chamando a atenção dos outros para si.

-Eu também gostaria de dizer uma coisa... – a loira passeou seu olhar por todos antes de respirar fundo e começar a falar – Sei que ninguém nesta mesa nunca entendeu o motivo que me fez deixar Annie nesta casa... Talvez nem eu mesma possa agora formular algo que também me convença que eu estava certa. Saí dessa casa chorando como nunca havia chorado antes, pois tinha deixado a coisa mais importante de toda a minha vida para trás. Disse a mim mesma todos os dias que fiz o que era melhor para Annie... que eu ia ter uma vida, um futuro melhor para dar à ela quando voltasse... nada disso justifica, nada disso ameniza o que eu fiz, e sempre, por toda minha vida, sofrerei por isso.

Lágrimas invadiram os olhos de Kimberlly que desistiu de se conter e deixou que elas rolassem por seu rosto. Todos na mesa mantinham seus olhos fixos na mulher loira, compadecidos por sua dor, mas também desconfiados sobre como terminaria aquele discurso. Gina sabia que uma mãe era a pessoa mais importante na vida de uma criança, mas não podia imaginar o que iria acontecer caso Kimberlly resolvesse levar Annie embora da mansão.

-Vendo Annie e Draco percebo que errei muito com os dois. Nunca devia tê-los privado do convívio um do outro. E eu prometo que isso será remediado. Draco, -ela voltou sua atenção para o loiro a sua direita – você conseguiu. Eu sei que já disse isso antes... você é, de fato, um pai melhor do que seu pai foi, você é um homem muito melhor do seu pai foi. Muito obrigada por ter cuidado da Annie, por tê-la salvo daquele lugar horrível... obrigada por amá-la. Tenho que voltar à Paris amanhã, não teremos tempo para discutir questões de guarda, visitas e todas as coisas burocráticas que virão a seguir, mas meu advogado vai tratar disso, e creio que nós não teremos problemas. Não sei, eu gostaria de sugerir visitas mensais e divisão das férias e feriados. O que você acha? – ela terminou radiante.

-Você... você está sugerindo... – Draco balbuciou não conseguindo formar uma frase.

Gina o olhou, ele estava segurando com força o braço da cadeira, o rosto estava ficando vermelho. Temendo que ele pudesse começar a gritar e piorar ainda mais a situação, ela se adiantou.

-Desculpe Kimberlly, eu não consegui entender o que você quis dizer.

-Como assim? – a loira olhou de Gina para Draco incerta.

-Você não esta pensando que eu vou... – Draco começou, mas Gina o parou com um toque eu seu braço.

-Você vai levar Annie com você amanhã para Paris?

-Não. Eu gostaria muito querida, – ela se virou para a filha e a pegou no colo - mas suas aulas voltam em uma semana, e não sei se seria capaz de te devolver tão rápido. – completou sorrindo – Eu venho no próximo mês, e vejo direito esse negócio de te dar a guarda definitiva Draco.

Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos por toda a sala de jantar. Aparentemente, todos haviam interpretado errado as palavras de Kimberlly. O resto da noite foi cheia de sorrisos, todos estavam felizes sobre como o rumo das coisas convergiu para a felicidade.

Aos poucos as coisas voltaram a normalidade na casa dos Malfoys, Draco voltou ao trabalho, as vendas da Nimbus infantil estavam cada vez maiores, o que significava que todos na empresa estavam trabalhando dobrado. Annie voltou para a escola, mais feliz que nunca agora que recebia periodicamente notícias da mãe, e vivia sua vida feliz ao lado de Gina e do pai, fazendo cada vez mais bagunça e deixando a ruiva cada vez mais louca atrás dela.

Numa tarde de março Gina estava distraída mexendo em Marcelle, a grande companheira de aventuras de Annie, quando Draco entrou e ficou em silencio, observando-a, por alguns minutos.

-Onde estão as pessoas dessa casa? – ele disse chamando a atenção da ruiva, jogando a pasta na poltrona mais próxima.

-Ah! Nem tinha percebido que você estava aqui, – ela disse sorrindo para ele – não tenho ideia de onde foi todo mundo.

-Quer dizer, que nesse momento, estamos só nós dois aqui nessa sala imensa e... – ele a olhou divertido.

-Estamos, estamos sim. – Gina disse sentando-se ereta com as mãos sobre o joelho.

Draco olhou para a ruiva com a cabeça inclinada, sorrindo levemente. E andou calmamente na direção dela lhe estendendo a mão. Gina segurou a mão estendida de Draco e se levantou do sofá. O loiro a girou levemente e segurou-a pela cintura. Gina não estava entendendo nada até que ele começou a dançar com ela.

- Mas o quê você está fazendo Draco Malfoy? – a ruiva perguntou sorrindo para ele.

-Estou dançando. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Mas não tem música. – ela riu soltando a mão do ombro dele e apontando vagamente pelo ambiente.

-Tudo bem se você faz questão. – Draco soltou-a por um instante, tirando a varinha do bolso. Com um feitiço rápido o som de uma valsa começou a tocar. – está bom assim? – ele perguntou e a ruiva apenas estreitou o olhar para ele, curiosa – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você está cada dia mais exigente. – novamente o loiro pegou a varinha e apontando para o teto conjurou centenas de rosas vermelhas que ficaram flutuando por todo o teto da sala.

-Lindo. – foi a única palavra que Gina foi capaz de dizer enquanto olhava abobada para a quantidade de rosas acima de sua cabeça. Um pequeno botão se soltou das outras e planou gentilmente em volta dela até pousar levemente em sua mão.

-Virginia olhe para mim. – ele levou seus dedos ao queixo dela e trouxe seu rosto até que pudesse encarar seus olhos – Eu sei que você me ama.

-Você é muito convencido Draco Malfoy – ela disse encarando-o divertida.

-Eu sei que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo, eu só gostaria de te dizer que o que eu sinto aqui – ele apontou para o coração – e eu sei que você também sente, é grande demais. Você e Annie mudaram minha vida completamente, nunca fui tão feliz como sou com vocês, sou uma pessoa melhor graças as duas.

Ela ficou olhando-o intrigada. Por que tudo isso agora? Onde ele estava querendo chegar?

-Draco, eu... – ela ia dizer que ele não precisava falar tudo aquilo, mas ele a interrompeu.

-Deixe-me continuar, por favor – o loiro a olhou no fundo dos olhos, se aproximou mais dela encostando seus corpos – eu não quero que essa felicidade acabe, jamais. Quero dividir todos os meus dias com você. – ele remexeu o bolso e retirou uma caixinha preta. Gina sentiu seu coração atrasar uma batida. Draco levantou a caixa e a abriu revelando um anel... - Não existe vida, não existe felicidade, se você não estiver ao meu lado. Casa comigo?

Draco a olhava ansioso. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, mas ninguém nunca fora tão importante para ele como Gina era. Essa ruiva era a mulher da sua vida. Ela abriu e fechou a boca repetidas vezes, mas sem liberar nenhum som. Olhava de Draco para o anel, sem conseguir focar sua atenção em nenhum dos dois.

Agora o loiro temia que ela o rejeitasse. E se ela não quisesse unir sua vida a um Malfoy com um passado tortuoso? E se não o amasse como ele a amava? O medo tomou conta de Draco, era possível senti-lo se espalhando pela sua corrente sanguínea.

-Eu caso. – ela disse baixinho.

-O quê? – Draco olhou assustado para ela. Ele tinha ouvido direito?

-Eu te amo. Eu caso com você.

_DG_FIM_DG_

**N/A:** Não me mate ok? Ainda tem o epílogo. Desculpe o atraso, errrr... nem posso chamar isso de atraso, eu dei um abandonada na fic mesmo, esse capítulo estava quase pronto a meses, mas hj eu tomei vergonhei e consegui fechar. Espero q ngm tenha achado o pedido de casamento brega... hehe achei bonitinhu!

É, acho que é isso!

Um muito obrigado para quem comentou!!! Prometo que no epílogo eu agradeço td mundo!

Bju, bju

**Tataya Black**


End file.
